


Не сомневайся в моей любви

by LadyMeow



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:30:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1443607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMeow/pseuds/LadyMeow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Действие происходит после событий фильма "Мстители". Локи ожидает страшное наказание, но Тор получает право спасти его, помня об однажды сказанной перед коронацией фразе трикстера. Вот только всегда ли Громовержец будет помнить о ней?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

\- Отец, я бы смог это сделать! Ради тебя! Ради всех нас! - Нет, Локи. Рука соскальзывает с блестящего Гунгнира под непреклонным взглядом сурового Всеотца на фоне безумного крика отчаяния Тора. А дальше – темнота, холод и адская боль, сверлящий взгляд огненных глаз и смрад, сковывающий душу, обречённую на вечное страдание в безмолвии. - Будет тебе война, асгардец. Но если проиграешь, если тессаракт окажется потерян для нас, не найдётся такого царства, такой бесплодной планеты, такой щели, в которой ты сможешь укрыться. Думаешь, ты познал боль? В руках у Него ты будешь мечтать о той сладкой боли. Локи вскрикивает и, вскакивая, открывает глаза. Холодный пот струится по его лицу. Этот сон преследует его уже которую ночь, и никакая магия не помогает его развеять. Несколько дней назад поверженный в который раз, раздавленный и зверски избитый большим зелёным чудовищем бог обмана и хитрости был возвращён в Асгард. Предатель, изменник, пойманный доблестным и могущественным Тором – самим царём Асгарда и защитником девяти миров. Их встречали криками, восхваляющими Одинсона и унижающими его когда-то брата. Складывалось впечатление, что народ устроил конкурс на лучшие дифирамбы Тору и самое искусное осквернение Локи. Стоит признаться, асы подошли к делу весьма изобретательно. Локи знал, что его с детства недолюбливали в этом мире, и только теперь понимал, почему, – ненависть к йотунам была у жителей Асгарда в крови. Его самого с детства учили ненавидеть и презирать этот холодный народ, и он искренне старался. Ради отца, ради брата – тех, кого он искренне любил, и кто никогда не верил в его искренность. Обладая высоким интеллектом, разумом и просто здравым смыслом, младший тогда ещё принц пытался отговорить брата от похода на Йотунхейм, но, будучи не в силах противостоять упрямству и настойчивости Тора, последовал за ним и яростно убивал ледяных великанов, защищая себя и кучку безумцев – брата и его безвольных друзей. Они тогда почти проиграли битву. Асгардские самонадеянные юнцы, они могли погибнуть, если бы предупреждённый Локи стражник вовремя не сообщил обо всём Одину. Да, Тор получил за это урок – прожил пару дней в Мидгарде как простой смертный, а Локи ни от кого не услышал даже слова благодарности за проявленное благоразумие, зато узнал страшную правду… Полностью изменившую его жизнь. А дальше… Его сложный и запутанный план по возвращению Тора из Мидгарда таким образом, чтобы не нарушить последний приказ Одина, не был никем оценён. Локи послал к брату Разрушителя, зная, что Всеотец не позволит своему сыну умереть, а, наоборот, простит его и вернёт ему силу. Трикстер шёл на риск, выставляя себя чудовищем в глазах асов, но надеялся, что сможет потом объяснить всё Тору, а убийство Лафея именем Сына Одина даст ему право говорить. Но всё пошло совсем не так. Фригг, искренне любившая Локи как собственного сына, отчаянно обнявшая его в благодарность за спасение жизни беспомощного приёмного отца, тут же отстранилась и бросилась в объятия Тора, едва увидев его. И отстранилась навсегда, услышав о Разрушителе. Обида и досада так захлестнули Локи, что он проклял Йотунхейм и то племя, что его породило, и в отчаянии решил уничтожить этот ледяной мир. Тор не дал ему ничего объяснить. - Я не брат тебе и никогда им не был! Что бог лукавства ожидал услышать в ответ? Расспросы с изумлённым лицом о том, почему он так говорит. Он надеялся, что Тор выслушает его, и итогом их беседы будут слова «глупости, ты всё равно был, есть и останешься моим братом и другом» и крепкие объятия. О большем Локи не смел и мечтать, хотя втайне давно любил бога грома любовью, выходящей за грани братской. Он долго корил себя за это чувство, аномально развившееся к существу своего же пола. Но, узнав, что он на самом деле йотун, бог хитрости всё понял и даже успокоился – в Йотунхейме не было женщин, организм ледяных великанов устроен так, чтобы сочетать в себе функции обоих полов. Это, наверное, было единственное преимущество его происхождения. Но Тор ничего не сказал. Ничего. Это молчание было невыносимо и вызывало в Локи ярость, доводило его до отчаяния… - Бейся со мной! Мне не нужен был трон. Я всего лишь хотел быть тебе равным. - Я не буду с тобой биться, брат! - Что с тобой случилось на Земле, что ты так... так размяк? Но не говори, что из-за женщины! О, так и есть! Может быть, когда тут закончим, я тоже нанесу ей визит? Тор в ярости накинулся на него, а дальше… Жестокая битва двух молодых богов, бывших братьев и добрых друзей, кровопролитие, порождённое обидой, граничащей с больной ненавистью, и ревностью. Сколько раз Локи вспоминал тот поединок и, мечтая, представлял, как всё было бы по-другому… Но каждый раз его грёзы разбивались о суровую реальность. Желая спасти Йотунхейм, Тор не придумал ничего лучшего, чем разрушить Радужный мост. И потерять брата. Навсегда. По крайней мере, он никогда уже не будет прежним Локи. Так думал бог хитрости, сидя в темнице. Его руки были скованы наручниками, блокирующими магию, рот заткнут кляпом. Он снова проснулся. Уже в третий раз с момента своего заточения, а заточили его практически сразу по прибытии в Асгард. Проведя пленника мимо толпы «фанатов» и зайдя с ним во дворец, Тор сразу же направился в подземелье, где располагалось несколько темниц, напоминавших тюремные камеры. Он выделил Локи не самые просторные апартаменты, но зато без приспособлений для пыток. «По крайней мере, истязать меня не собираются», – подумал трикстер, вздохнув с некоторым облегчением, – слишком много боли он терпел в последнее время. Громовержец не произнёс ни слова, он просто привёл пленника в камеру и запер за ним дверь. Локи сел на каменный пол, облокотился спиной о холодную сырую стену и провалился в бредовый сон, какой бывает во время горячки, – всё его тело изнывало от боли. Вскоре он проснулся. Болела голова. Жутко хотелось пить. Он всё ещё был скован. - Неужели меня забрали из Мидгарда, чтобы вот так позорно сгноить в заточении? – Думал бедовый бог. Руки затекли в наручниках. Локи прислушался: за дверью никого не было. - Ко мне даже охрану приставить не посчитали нужным. – С ехидством и горечью про себя сказал трикстер. В его глазах сверкнула горькая обречённая улыбка. Стражников нет, а значит, не у кого даже попросить воды, пусть с заткнутым ртом и скованными руками это и при наличии стражников было бы непросто. Он снова совершенно один… Локи снова провалился в сон. Когда бог коварства проснулся во второй раз, ничего не изменилось. Он по-прежнему был заперт в сыром подземелье в ужасном состоянии. Без надежды на спасение. Наручники больно сдавливали и без того разодранные в кровь запястья, не позволяя аккумулировать магию, чтобы впоследствии использовать её. Пить хотелось жутко. Раны, полученные в последнем бою, ныли и причиняли жгучую нескончаемую боль, к которой невозможно было привыкнуть. - Половина Асгарда видела, как Тор привёл меня. - С усмешкой думал Локи. - Возможно, кто-то порадуется, но какую это бросит тень на Асгард и его справедливого правителя, если пленник не доживёт до суда… На этот раз Лофт потерял сознание. Богу нелегко пребывать в оболочке смертного, а его тело, лишённое магии, было именно таким. В бессознании было холодно и пусто, вернее, так было поначалу. А потом трикстера снова окутал этот ужасный сон… В последнее время в Мидгарде Лафейсон пытался с помощью магии блокировать его, ослаблять тот ужас, который он нёс в себе, но теперь, когда магия была недоступна, кошмар в полной мере завладел существом бога. Хотя, возможно, именно он дал Локи силы в очередной раз проснуться. Бог сам не знал, что он ожидал увидеть вокруг, но ничего не изменилось. Он по-прежнему был скован, за дверью не различалось никаких признаков жизни, и следов присутствия в камере кого-либо, кроме самого пленника, не наблюдалось. Но, по крайней мере, темница Асгарда теперь воспринималась Локи как место, намного более безопасное, чем мрачные подвалы читаури, в которых ему надлежало оказаться в случае поражения в Мидгарде и утери тессаракта. Тело по-прежнему болело, и жутко хотелось пить. Лофт начал терять надежду на то, что хоть кто-нибудь придёт справиться о нём. Думать о том, как медленно и мучительно он будет умирать от жажды, забытый всеми в мрачном подземелье, не хотелось. Но чувство обиды и жалости к себе было единственным, пусть больным, но бальзамом для израненной души Локи. Он начал прокручивать в памяти свою жизнь и обнаружил, что, по большому счёту, сделал не так много гадостей, как на него повесили жители Асгарда и девяти миров, в особенности Мидгарда. Примитивность существ, окружавших его, чествующих лишь прямоту и грубую силу, бесила до дрожи. Прийти и с дуру ума наломать дров, развязать войну, убить множество невиновных для них было в порядке вещей, если ты царь. А если, осознав свои ошибки, выразить сожаление перед пьяными соратниками, пируя на пепелищах мирных очагов поверженных, то тебя вдобавок будут почитать мудрым правителем. Для них всё воспринимается так, как выглядит. Никто не способен думать, выстраивать хитрые планы, чтобы помочь победить врага, затратив меньше сил, наделав меньше шума. Любое проявление ума, расчётливости или хитрости считается постыдным и недостойным. Лучше издать боевой клич, предупредив врага о своём приближении, и миллионы миль преследовать его, круша всё на своём пути без разбору, ища его укрытие, чем выстроить план и, тихо подкравшись или наведя иллюзию, обезвредить врагов или лишить армию главаря, избегнув кровопролития. Таким же прямолинейным вспыльчивым асом был и Тор. Тор, бросавшийся на врага сломя голову в азарте битвы. Бог грома с тяжёлым молотом, думающий, что он всемогущ. Он всегда возвращался из походов победителем, и весь Асгард восхвалял его, не задумываясь о цене этих побед. А ведь сколько раз Локи прикрывал этого оголтелого бога дымовой завесой и отражал подлые удары в спину, предназначавшиеся ему! Сколько раз он создавал иллюзию Тора на другом конце поля битвы, заманивая таким образом врага в ловушку! Сколько ночей он не спал, охраняя богатырский сон беспечного Громовержца или совершая разведку и уничтожая вражеские убежища! Зачем Локи всё это делал? Почему не рвался в безбашенный бой, подобно остальным? Почему не рисковал своей жизнью направо и налево? Ведь трикстер понимал, что будет любим и почитаем, только если станет вести себя подобно Тору. Так почему же он всё делал совсем наоборот, ловя осуждающие взгляды и неприятные оклики? Потому что этот недалёкий простодушный громила, тогда ещё старший брат, был, пожалуй, единственным, кто действительно дорог Локи. Жизнь Тора была для сына Лафея почему-то дороже собственной репутации. Просто бог коварства любил Громовержца… И ненавидел… Столь же сильно… За то, что любил… За то, что всегда оставался в его тени… Он не хотел трона. Просто хотел быть равным Тору. Он действительно заслуживал этого. Локи сознательно думал так. Но в глубине души он искренне хотел лишь того, чтобы бог грома хотя бы раз поблагодарил его, признал его правоту. Лофт хотел действительно почувствовать себя нужным Тору. Чтобы Одинсон признал и прочувствовал это. Однажды он упомянул в разговоре с братом о том, что создал дымовую завесу во время боя, чтобы обеспечить безболезненный отход войска, и тем самым спас всех, но в ответ вместо благодарности или хотя бы признания важности его участия он услышал: «Да… Кто-то сражается, а кто-то фокусничает». Это очень больно укололо Локи. Он мог бы уложить на лопатки любого в словесной битве. Даже самые обидные слова, произнесённые кем бы то ни было, трикстер пропустил бы мимо ушей или использовал против того, кто их высказал, но обида, нанесённая близким, тем, чьё мнение важно, ранила больнее всякого меча и обезоруживала. Лафейсон не мог вымолвить ни одного язвительного слова. Доказывать что-либо Тору было бесполезно. Обидеться было бы глупо, просто потому, что Громовержец не понял бы причины. Самым безнадёжным было то, что в тот момент Локи понял, что никогда не сможет изменить Одинсона, но также не сможет и не любить его. И это чувство безысходности глодало душу трикстера, рождая в ней ненависть к себе и ко всему, против чего он не в силах бороться… Локи всегда делал то, что хочет, и так, как хочет. И считал это правильным. Но даже когда он делал то, что необходимо, это выглядело непонятно и непривычно. Поэтому теперь когда-то принц сидел в заточении в ожидании суда. В глазах жителей Асгарда он был преступником, предателем, захватчиком трона, тираном, покушавшимся на один из подзащитных Асгарду миров. Никто не спрашивал причин его поведения. У него не было права на защиту или хотя бы объяснение. Ни о какой презумпции невиновности в мире богов не шло и речи. Никакой состязательности. Лишь приговор. Мудрое решение Всеотца, в правильности которого даже в голову никому не пришло бы сомневаться. Локи думал, какое же наказание ему грозит за те деяния, которые он совершил. Скорее всего, смерть. И почему люди думают, что боги бессмертны? Хельхейм – мрачное местечко. Попасть туда всё равно, что оказаться в вечном заточении в пустоте без тела, без возможности действовать. Быть в пустоте. Быть пустотой. Смешаться с небытием. Быть и не быть одновременно. Локи, как и любой из живых, точно не знал, что представляет из себя Хельхейм. Знал лишь то, что оттуда невозможно вернуться. И вроде бы не было страшно: ни в Асгарде, ни в одном из миров его ничего не держало по большому счёту. Но умирать, тем не менее, отчего-то не хотелось. Какие могли быть альтернативы? Изгнание? Вряд ли: Один изгнал своего любимого сына однажды лишь за то, что тот ослушался его. Но даже если и так, то местом изгнания явно будет не Мидгард или любой из девяти миров, а какое-нибудь жуткое место наподобие тех, которые Локи довелось повидать после падения с Радужного моста. Читаури… Лафейсону снова с ужасом вспомнились слова их вождя и сон, который постоянно преследовал его. - По крайней мере, в Хельхейме они меня точно не достанут. – Подумал трикстер, изобразив глазами странную обречённую улыбку. Внезапно Лофт встрепенулся, прислушался – ему показалось, что за тяжёлой металлической дверью появилось какое-то движение. Он не ошибся. Дверь открылась, и в тусклом свете факела, оставленного в коридоре, нарисовалась могучая фигура бога грома.


	2. Chapter 2

Локи поднял измученные болью глаза, в которых тем не менее таился твёрдый, решительный, леденящий кровь взгляд. Тор был мрачен и серьёзен. Он молча подошёл к пленнику и одним движением поднял его на ноги. От резкой боли, пронзившей всё тело, у Локи потемнело в глазах и перехватило дыхание – внешне всё это вылилось в один прерывистый выдох, какой бывает в приступе ярости. Одинсон не выдержал и нарушил молчание, которое собирался хранить до самого суда:  
\- Даже сейчас ты задыхаешься от собственной злости.  
Бог обмана, который сейчас был жертвой во всех отношениях, просто опешил от такой несправедливости. Он устремил на Тора такой взгляд, от которого тот бы сквозь землю провалился… Если бы понял его, конечно. Но Громовержец привык быть на сто процентов уверен в своей правоте, поэтому просто не обратил на него внимание. Или предпочёл не обращать… Предстоял суд, и царю Асгарда сейчас как никогда необходимо было сохранять твёрдость, несмотря на то, что судьёй бессменно оставался Всеотец.  
\- Сейчас состоится суд. – Он взял трикстера за локоть и повёл в тронный зал.  
Таким Локи ещё никогда не видел брата: серьёзный, молчаливый… Взрослый. Бог обмана даже не заметил, когда Громовержец из безрассудного мальчишки, всегда рвущегося в бой, превратился в мужчину, в царя.  
\- Олицетворение правды и величия… Ты стал таким благодаря мне, бывший братец. Мы вместе росли, вместе играли, вместе шли в бой. Я защищал твою шкуру, и ты даже ни разу не заметил этого. А теперь ты ведёшь меня на бойню, как паршивую овцу. – Думал Локи, поднимаясь по лестнице, чувствуя стальную хватку на своём локте, хотя он видел, что Тор старается быть с ним помягче.  
Каждый шаг отдавал болью, казалось, во все части тела. В горле пересохло так, что было трудно дышать. Громовержец вёл пленника довольно медленно, но Локи всё равно не успевал за ним, едва волоча ноги.  
\- Не упирайся, суда всё равно не избежать. Если надо будет, я понесу тебя туда… Как пленника.  
Обида вперемешку с ненавистью снова разлилась в душе Лофта. Он действительно едва мог передвигать ноги, но перспектива быть взваленным на плечо и придерживаемым поперёк израненной спины тяжёлой рукой Тора, испытывая при этом очередную порцию боли во всём теле при каждом шаге, не сулила облегчения. Лафейсон попытался идти быстрее. Получалось плохо: он то и дело спотыкался и невольно повисал на сильной руке, крепко державшей его за локоть. Локи казалось, он вот-вот потеряет сознание, но он молча старался идти, ни взглядом, ни стоном, ни даже вздохом не показывая, что ему плохо.  
Наконец Тор ввёл его в Тронный зал. Там была толпа народу. Все с презрением смотрели на бывшего младшего принца и с нетерпением ожидали зрелища. Локи огляделся, вспомнил, как проходили здесь в былые времена церемонии, как он стоял возле трона рядом с матерью, вернее, той, кого он искренне считал всегда матерью – теперь Фригг стояла там одна, грустным жалеющим взглядом оглядывая своего младшего сына; вспомнил как они с Тором прятались за троном, когда были детьми, как забирались на него вдвоём и представляли, что они правят Асгардом…  
Сейчас на этом троне восседал Один Всеотец. Тор оставил Локи посреди зала, а сам подошёл к отцу и встал по правую руку от него. Все присутствующие замерли – воцарилась торжественная атмосфера. Трикстер едва стоял на ногах от боли и слабости, но на его лице проявилась лукавая улыбка от этой абсурдной ситуации. Тор так и не снял с него путы и кляп, поэтому Лофт улыбался одними глазами, но даже в таком состоянии он упивался чувством своего превосходства в этом во всех смыслах высшем обществе.  
Все были в сборе, пора было начинать. Один принял невозмутимый царственный вид. Тор стоял рядом в немом величии и серьёзности и лишь слегка теребил в руке молот. Локи не без удовольствия отметил этот факт – Одинсон всё-таки нервничал. Всеотец ударил гунгниром о пол. Это означало, что суд начался.  
\- Локи… - В абсолютной тишине повисла затяжная пауза. Один явно колебался в выборе следующего слова. Лофт с нетерпением ждал его и испытующе смотрел на своего судью. – Лафейсон, - бог коварства язвительно улыбнулся. Всё-таки он был лишь трофеем, называемым когда-то сыном в этой царственной семье, от которого отреклись, как только он оказался по ту сторону местных морали и закона, - ты обвиняешься в попытках уничтожить Йотунхейм и Мидгард, а также в предательстве и попытке убить нынешнего царя Асгарда Тора, бывшего принцем в изгнании, и четверых доблестных воинов Асгарда с целью насильственного захвата трона.  
\- Ух ты, какой я плохой! – одними глазами ухмыльнулся Локи.  
Все взгляды были устремлены на него. Одни были полны ненависти, другие с нетерпением выражали ожидание оглашения приговора.  
\- Наказанием за все преступления, совершённые тобой, по праву является смерть. – Один выговорил это так быстро, просто и без всякого пафоса, что присутствующие тут же начали шептаться и переглядываться, не веря в то, что приговор уже оглашён. Локи, по большому счёту, ничего иного и не ожидал. Но Всеотец продолжил: - Однако, - в зале снова воцарилась тишина, - царь Асгарда Тор Одинсон, победивший преступника в честной битве и не позволивший ему поработить и разрушить один из подзащитных Асгарду миров, попросил о праве вершить его судьбу как своего пленника.  
Локи опешил. Да, в глубине души он мечтал о том, чтобы Тор помог ему, но осознанно он этого явно не ожидал. С одной стороны, это значило, что скорее всего бога хитрости не казнят, но с другой…  
\- Я признаю право победителя на разумное распоряжение судьбой пленника, несущее в себе наказание за его деяния.  
\- Благодарю, отец. – Тор вышел чуть вперёд. – Я, Тор Одинсон, победивший в честном бою…  
-Конечно, в честном, - подумал Локи, - у них был Халк!  
\- … Локи Лафейсона, предпочитаю видеть его своим рабом, верно прислуживающим мне.  
Крики одобрения пронеслись по тронному залу. Локи открыл бы рот от такого оскорбления, если бы он не был надёжно скован кляпом. В глазах трикстера читалась такая палитра чувств и эмоций, что любому, прочитавшему её, стало бы страшно.  
\- А посему я как царь Асгарда именем моего отца и отца моего отца лишаю его божественной силы и объявляю своим рабом. Своей собственностью.  
Тор выставил вперёд руку, в которой находился магический амулет. Наручники на запястьях Локи расстегнулись, и в этот момент амулет засветился, в мгновение ока вытянул из бога озорства зелёную субстанцию магии и вобрал её в себя. Возможно, эта врождённая магия была единственным, что помогало трикстеру держаться при таких повреждениях даже со скованными руками, но, лишившись её, он потерял сознание и упал прямо посреди тронного зала, чувствуя невыносимую обиду, злость, ненависть и боль униженной в очередной раз гордости.


	3. Chapter 3

Локи открыл глаза и понял, что он в покоях Тора. Более того, бог коварства, вернее, теперь личный раб его величества лежал в постели Громовержца. Укрытый чистым приятно пахнущим травами одеялом. Абсолютно обнажённый. От количества мыслей, появившихся в голове одновременно, захотелось снова потерять сознание. Но острое ощущение жажды взяло верх. Лофт повернул голову и увидел на тумбочке возле кровати кувшин с водой и маленькую чарочку. Трикстер потянулся к кувшину, но резкая боль пронзила всё тело, голова закружилась, и он вновь опустился на подушку.  
В этот момент в комнату зашёл царь. В руке у него был расшитый рунами мешочек.   
\- Локи! Ты пришёл в себя, слава Одину!  
Локи хотел что-то ответить, но слабость, тошнота и головокружение не позволили вымолвить ни слова. Так плохо он себя ещё никогда не чувствовал. Ужасно хотелось пить. С самого момента заточения. Это желание уже превратилось в навязчивую идею. С тяжёлым вздохом он повернул голову в сторону кувшина. Тор, увидев это движение, налил в чарку воды и, аккуратно приподняв Локи за плечи, дал ему пить. Лофт был ужасно слаб, и от этого ещё яростнее ненавидел Громовержца, но воду выпил. Головокружение чудесным образом прошло.  
\- Значит, теперь я твой раб, о великий царь? – Дрожащим слабым голосом произнёс трикстер. Даже в таком состоянии он пытался язвить. – Так чем же я, позволь спросить, заслужил столь великую честь возлежать в твоей постели?  
\- Помолчи лучше. Тебе вредно разговаривать. - Тор снял тяжёлые доспехи и остался в домашних полотняных штанах. Он смочил руки в тазике с дезинфицирующими травами и достал из принесённого мешочка небольшой серый камень. – Я принёс тебе особые целительные камни. Обычные почему-то не залечивают твои раны. Хотя смертных в Мидгарде исцеляют отлично.  
\- Это потому, что смертные, с рождения не наделённые магией, привыкли жить без неё. И любое вмешательство волшбы делает их здоровыми по их меркам. А моё тело, лишённое привычной силы, с жадностью впитывает любую магию, но этого не хватает, чтобы насытиться.  
\- Я не мог оставить тебе силу, Локи. Это было одно из условий Всеотца, которое мне пришлось принять, чтобы сохранить тебе жизнь.   
\- Зачем тебе моя жизнь? Ты всегда во всём превосходил меня, о великий и всеми любимый Тор! Так что же, теперь ты решил сделать меня своим рабом, своей игрушкой?  
Тор укоризненно, с обидой посмотрел на Лофта. Потом опустил глаза и сказал:  
\- Ты знаешь, что в Асгарде есть те, кто не желает тебе добра, некоторые предпочли бы видеть тебя мёртвым. Лишённый силы, ты бы не смог защититься от них, как и от простого несчастного случая. А теперь ты под моей защитой. Кто посмеет хотя бы косо на тебя посмотреть, нанесёт оскорбление мне. И будет иметь дело со мной.  
\- Так что же, о спаситель, теперь я должен прислуживать тебе? – Язвительность и обида заставляли голос ослабшего Лофта дрожать.  
\- Нет. Ты просто будешь жить в моих покоях под моей защитой, пока Один, если ты не натворишь глупостей, не разрешит вернуть тебе силу. Не делай из меня тирана, брат.  
\- Я не брат тебе!  
\- Брат. Мой младший Локи. Ты всегда делал то, что хотел. И никто не станет заставлять тебя делать что-то против воли. А теперь помолчи.  
Тор аккуратно снял с трикстера одеяло и отложил его в сторону. Бледное тело Лофта, казавшееся таким маленьким на широкой царской кровати, было всё в гематомах и кровоподтёках. Но переломов, по счастью, не было, вернее, скорее всего, после схватки с Халком они были, но тогда ещё бог сумел с помощью магии восстановить свои кости до появления дружной команды Мстителей.   
Локи открыл было рот, чтобы сказать очередную колкость, но Тор упреждающе приложил палец к его губам:  
\- Я тебя очень прошу, помолчи. Сейчас не время выяснять, что и почему произошло. Представь, что мы вернулись из боевого похода, и ты серьёзно ранен. И позволь мне быть твоим лекарем. Не нужно говорить мне гадости, а то навредишь сам себе.  
Лафейсон впервые видел, чтобы Тор так вкрадчиво и терпеливо о чём-либо его просил. Для него привычнее было услышать «Знай своё место, брат». Такой Одинсон был непривычен и… загадочен. Локи решил подчиниться и, ничего не сказав, откинул голову на подушку.  
Тор тоже никогда раньше не видел бога коварства таким. Искусный маг, он никогда не подпускал никого близко к себе, всегда закрывался в своих покоях и сам залечивал боевые раны. Всегда язвительный и колючий младший брат, готовый ужалить в ответ на простоту и прямодушие. Громовержец никогда не знал, как подступиться к Лофту, но его замкнутость, загадочность, непокорность всегда притягивали Тора, будто магнит. Он мог разгромить любую крепость, любого врага, но грубая сила – не тот путь, с помощью которого можно было договориться о чём-либо с Локи. А что нужно сделать, чтобы найти нужный подход, Одинсон совершенно не знал. Единственное, во что он верил, это то, что под маской лгуна и проказника Лафейсон на самом деле был мягким и тёплым. Тор очень тосковал по нему, когда тот упал с Радужного моста. Даже сам от себя не ожидал, что без этой вечно пакостничающей обидчивой занозы будет так плохо. Поэтому Одинсон готов был принять любые условия Всеотца, лишь бы сохранить Локи жизнь и оставить рядом с собой, под своей защитой.  
Теперь Лофт лежал перед ним обнажённый, совершенно беспомощный, израненный, лишённый силы. Тор никогда ещё сам не лечил, но он не мог, скорее даже, не хотел доверить Локи кому бы то ни было. Громовержец размял в руке целительный камень и аккуратно посыпал получившимся порошком огромный ярко-лиловый синяк на ключице трикстера, плавно переходящий на плечо. Локи стиснул зубы и зажмурился. Однако эти целительные камни, которые Тор выпросил у Фригг, были значительно сильнее и эффективнее, чем те, которые он брал с собой в походы, - синяк побледнел и практически исчез. Одинсон довольно улыбнулся, аккуратно провёл пальцем по тому месту, где мгновение назад была гематома и спросил:  
\- Болит? – Локи отрицательно покачал головой. – Это хорошо.  
Тор раздавил ещё один камень и повторил процедуру с другими многочисленными синяками и кровоподтёками на теле Локи. Бог грома не мог этого объяснить, но какое-то сладкое тепло разлилось по его телу, едва он прикоснулся к холодной, тонкой, гладкой, почти прозрачной коже Лофта.  
Лафейсон лежал, замерев, и чувствовал, как от жарких и безумно нежных прикосновений Тора начинает предательски сладостно тянуть внизу живота. «Йотун тебя задери!» - про себя выругался Локи и попытался повернуться на бок, но крепкие горячие руки не позволили ему этого сделать.  
\- Не дёргайся. Чуть-чуть осталось.  
На теле Лофта практически не осталось гематом, по крайней мере, спереди, но в некоторых местах красно-бурыми лентами зияли глубокие порезы. Тор достал откуда-то флакончик с целебной мазью, капнул себе на палец и, едва касаясь, провёл по кровоточащей полосе на груди Локи. Громкий прерывистый вздох вырвался из груди трикстера.  
\- Больно? – в ответ Лафейсон лишь стиснул зубы. Тор нежно прикоснулся губами к начинавшему затягиваться порезу. – А так?  
\- Что ты…   
\- Я просто лечу тебя, пытаюсь облегчить твою боль.  
Он снова припал губами к порезанной груди Локи. Ледяная кожа обжигала так сладостно, что Тор не мог оторваться. От прикосновения чувственных горячих губ у трикстера перехватило дыхание. Его порез изнывал сладкой болью, впитывая, словно бальзам, влагу Торовых губ. Возбуждение нарастало всё сильнее.   
\- Тор, прекрати! – с надрывом прохрипел Лофт, но бог грома, казалось, не слышал его.  
Одинсон медленно прихватывал губами кожу вокруг ставшего почти невидным пореза, потом, едва касаясь, провёл по нему языком. Тихий стон сорвался с губ Локи, он чувствовал, что не в силах сопротивляться, что единственное, чего он сейчас хочет, - чтобы Тор не остановился, не отстранился от него.   
Громовержцу было трудно оторваться от этого беззащитного вздрагивающего тела, он чувствовал, что с каждым поцелуем хочет его всё сильнее. Но главное, что он должен сделать, - вылечить Локи. Тор с трудом отпрянул от груди Лофта, капнул на пальцы ещё целительного масла и провёл по глубокой ране на животе, чуть левее пупка. Трикстер весь сжался – рана была глубокая. Одинсон коснулся её губами, уже увереннее, чем первого пореза, и принялся целовать и зализывать со всё больше нарастающим желанием. Локи не сопротивлялся. Сладкие полувздохи-полустоны то и дело слетали с его губ. Лицо Тора находилось так близко от вставшего в истоме члена Лофта, что это возбуждало его ещё больше.   
Внезапно бог грома переместился, взобрался на кровать и оказался между тонких длинных ног бога хитрости. Он провёл по возбуждённому трепещущему члену сначала пальцами, потом языком, от основания до головки, накрыл её языком сверху, обогнул вокруг, потом обхватил горячими влажными губами. Локи протяжно застонал. Он никогда в жизни не мог даже позволить себе подумать о таком. Мозг его отключился. Лофту казалось, что он улетел куда-то ввысь и вот-вот достигнет чертогов Вальгаллы.   
Тор крепко обхватил (надо признать, весьма внушительного размера) член Локи губами и начал двигаться, вбирая его в себя почти полностью. Сначала медленно, потом всё быстрее, пока, наконец, трикстер не вскрикнул, разорвав ногтями простыню, и не излился обжигающим семенем.  
\- Я знал, что ты на самом деле горячий. – Произнёс Громовержец, вытирая губы.   
Локи дрожал всем телом и тяжело дышал. От травм, к которым прикасался Тор, практически не осталось следов.  
– Теперь надо залечить повреждения на спине. – Одинсон бережно перевернул Лофта на живот.  
Порошком из целительных камней он быстро осыпал все синяки. Но, в отличие от груди и живота, спина Локи представляла собой одну сплошную ссадину. Зато крупный порез был только один, на шее. Тор плеснул масло на ладонь и растёр его по всей спине трикстера, особое внимание уделив шее. Лофт задрожал и прошипел: «Больно». Одинсон наклонился и прильнул губами к порезу, целуя нежную белую шею брата, зализывая рану. Одновременно он растирал рукой масло по спине Лофта, прощупывая каждый позвонок, каждую косточку. Локи томно стонал, уткнувшись лицом в подушку. Возбуждение вновь сладким мёдом разливалось в нём. Нежные и в то же время страстные поцелуи и прикосновения сильных мужественных рук Тора рождали в нём неудержимое, почти животное желание.   
Бог грома растирал масло по спине трикстера, спускаясь всё ниже, оглаживая округлые ягодицы и промежность. При этом он продолжал жадно целовать Локи в шею, перемещаясь к чувствительному аккуратному уху, жарко дыша в него, облизывая и кусая ушную раковину. Локи кусал подушку от возбуждения и желания. Если бы он знал, что его ждёт такое наказание, то попытался бы захватить Мидгард веками ранее.  
Между тем Тор перешёл на спину, целуя каждый позвонок под белой тонкой кожей, массируя мышцы сильными проворными пальцами, спускаясь всё ниже. Одинсон растирал масло по ягодицам трикстера, соскальзывая в промежность, обводя пальцем вокруг плотно сжатого отверстия, дразня его. Локи не мог больше терпеть – жажда наслаждения жгла изнутри. Он сделал едва уловимое движение бёдрами навстречу прикосновениям Тора, и пропитанный маслом палец Громовержца скользнул внутрь. Трикстер издал протяжный глубокий стон. Теперь Тор с наслаждением обмазывал Лофта изнутри, растягивая его, удивляясь тому, какой он на самом деле тёплый. Одинсон был возбуждён до предела и сам удивлялся своему терпению. Локи привыкал к новым ощущениям внутри, и, надо признать, ему нравилось. Вскоре к одному пальцу присоединился второй, потом третий. Трикстер застонал громче и чаще.   
Тор больше не мог терпеть. Возбуждение доводило его до состояния безумия. Он спустил штаны и лёг на Лофта всем телом, прижимаясь горячей грудью к холодной спине, вдавливая Локи в матрас. Он вошёл в него резко, сразу до половины. Лафейсон вскрикнул от острой боли, пронзившей его. Одинсон дышал громко и прерывисто прямо у него над ухом. Ещё одним стремительным движением он вонзился в Локи полностью и стал двигаться сначала медленно, потом набирая темп. Трикстера накрыла волна боли, смешивающейся, а затем сменяющейся томительным наслаждением. В глазах потемнело, лёгкие с огромными усилиями гоняли обжигающий воздух. Локи задвигался в такт безудержным толчкам Тора, чувствуя, что приближается волна, которая вот-вот накроет бесконечным удовольствием, унося в заоблачные миры наслаждения. Одинсон тоже чувствовал приближение этой волны. Он приподнялся на руках и задвигался быстрее, рыча и сжимая тонкие запястья Локи, который, крича и стоная, впивался ногтями и зубами в подушку. Тор ощущал, что больше не может, что вот-вот кончит, но он хотел сначала довести до исступления Лофта. Он толкнулся яростно, почти полностью выходя и вонзаясь до самого основания, раз, другой, третий – Локи громко со стоном вскрикнул, мышцы стали часто, пульсируя, сокращаться. Тора накрыла волна, он с безумным рыком кончил. Сокращения Локи делали это удовольствие долгим и томным.   
Громовержец вышел из обмякшего тела Лофта и лёг рядом. Трикстер лежал, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, и тяжело дышал. Тор погладил его по взмокшим чёрным волосам, потом повернул на бок лицом к себе.  
\- Прости, если вдруг я сделал тебе больно.  
Трикстер смотрел на Громовержца взглядом, который не определился, что ему выразить. Да, Тор в очередной раз унизил его перед всеми, сделал своим рабом, лишил силы, но, по большому счёту, спас ему жизнь, чтобы… Не привыкший кому-либо доверять бог обмана подумал было, что царь спас его, чтобы удовлетворять свою похоть, и эта мысль пронзила всё его существо обидой и яростью. В глазах сверкнула злость. Но Тор смотрел на него с такой искренней нежностью, что Локи не смог заставить себя обидеться, злость ушла, уступив место более светлому чувству.  
\- Ты же сказал, что я не раб тебе, и что ничего не будет без моего желания. А я говорил тебе прекратить. – Трикстер не мог не повредничать.  
Тор посмотрел на расслабленный член Локи.  
\- А мне казалось, ты очень чётко выразил своё желание. Тебе не понравилось? – Небесно-синие глаза устремили ожидающий слегка виноватый взгляд прямо в душу трикстера.   
Такого Тора он точно никогда ещё не видел, мягкого, нежного… вопрошающего… извиняющегося. Локи определённо нравился этот новый Одинсон. Его Одинсон. Лофту безумно понравилось, но его натура не позволяла сказать об этом прямо. Он провёл по пшеничным волосам Громовержца:  
\- А ты как думаешь? – Довольная лукавая улыбка сказала всё сама за себя.  
Тор просиял от радости, притянул Локи к себе и жарко поцеловал в губы. Лафейсон ответил ему со всей силой таившегося в нём чувства. Потом он удобно устроился у бога грома на плече и спросил:  
-Тор, а почему ты не позволил Всеотцу казнить меня? Я ведь бог обмана и коварства, я убивал людей и хотел поработить твой любимый мир. Я ведь предатель.  
\- Знаешь, однажды ты сказал одну фразу: «Я могу завидовать тебе, но никогда не сомневайся в моей любви». Тогда я поверил тебе и запомнил её. И я честно не понимал никогда твоих поступков, зачем ты делаешь гадости и почему так себя ведёшь, но я не сомневался в твоей любви. Поэтому я сделал всё, что мог, ради твоего спасения. И хочу, чтобы ты тоже не сомневался, что я люблю тебя.  
Локи посмотрел на Тора яркими зелёными глазами и доверчиво улыбнулся. Громовержец провёл по его волосам и ещё раз нежно поцеловал, потом обнял, крепко прижав к себе, и оба бога мирно уснули. Впервые за многие годы каждый из них чувствовал себя по-настоящему счастливым.


	4. Chapter 4

Пустота. Темнота и холод. И больше ничего. На мили вокруг. Тревога. Страх. Локи совсем один в этой пустоте. Звук медленного голодного дыхания нарастает за спиной, но, как ни оборачивайся, вокруг никого. Чьё-то ледяное дыхание обжигает спину. Оно всегда за спиной. Опасность. Безысходность. Неизбежность. Кто-то кладёт тяжёлую руку на плечо Локи. «Тор!» - бог обмана резко оборачивается, но позади никого нет. Сердце бешено колотится, напряжение нарастает до предела. Снова дыхание в спину. Локи молниеносно оборачивается сразу на триста шестьдесят градусов. В кромешной тьме, ослепляя, вспыхивают два огненных шара размером с солнце на закате. Локи прикрывает глаза ладонью от нестерпимо яркого света. Когда он убирает ладонь, на него с яростью смотрят два огромных огненных зрачка и начинают испепелять, прожигая тонкую бледную кожу. Острая боль пронизывает тело.  
\- Думаешь, ты испытал боль? В руках у Него ты будешь мечтать о той сладкой боли! – Громоподобным шёпотом звучит в ушах.  
Невидимая рука сдавливает горло. Воздуха не хватает. Локи не может сопротивляться, он слишком слаб. Трикстер хрипит, пытаясь позвать кого-то, произнести имя, но всё тщетно. В пустоте раздаётся раскатистый смех, а Лофт бьётся в судорогах, задыхаясь, и…   
Локи вскочил на постели, чудом не вскрикнув, жадно вбирая ртом прохладный предрассветный воздух Асгарда. Он в ужасе схватился за горло. Слёзы напряжения покатились из глаз.   
Рядом мирно посапывал обнажённый могучий бог грома. «Ты ведь не отдашь меня им, брат?» – еле слышно прошептал Лафейсон, чтобы не разбудить Тора. Так он пытался успокоить себя, хотя прекрасно знал, что читаури никогда не прощают провалов и ни перед чем не остановятся, чтобы наказать его.  
Некогда хитрый и коварный бог ныне был лишь жалким смертным, насолившим жестокому и злопамятному народу, лёгкой добычей, над которой можно было бы поиздеваться, а потом без труда прикончить. Локи понимал, что Тор не будет вечно с ним рядом, а даже если и будет, читаури всё равно найдут способ сдержать свои угрожающие обещания. Необходимо было во что бы то ни стало вернуть себе силу. Как можно скорее. И постараться найти такое заклинание, которое способно было бы защитить от безжалостных существ. Последнее представлялось трикстеру ещё более трудноосуществимым, чем получение прощения Всеотца и возвращение своей божественной магии.  
За окном только начинал брезжить рассвет. Тор спал так сладко и крепко, что хотелось прижаться к нему и проснуться от его ласкового поцелуя, но Локи боялся снова провалиться в этот сон. Он понимал, что времени мало, поэтому скрепя сердце вылез из постели, принял душ, оделся и на цыпочках вышел из покоев, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь.   
В коридоре было тихо – дворец спал. Стражник, приставленный к царским покоям, сонно приоткрыл один глаз и, не обратив на Лофта особого внимания, продолжил дремлющую вахту. Локи подошёл к двери, за которой когда-то жил, - она была заперта. Трикстер грустно вздохнул – если его комнату не трогали после его исчезновения, то там должны были остаться книги, которые сейчас могли бы пригодиться. Насколько йотун помнил, библиотека никогда не закрывалась. Он направился туда.  
В Царской библиотеке Асгарда всегда было немноголюдно, а в предрассветный час Локи был здесь единственным посетителем. Библиотекарей не было в принципе – никто не следил за тем, кто какие книги и свитки берёт почитать. На весь библиотечный фонд была наложена магическая система контроля – экземпляры автоматически телепортировались на свои полки спустя две недели нахождения вне библиотеки. Лофт об этом знал. И только он умел снимать защиту с понравившихся ему особо ценных книг, которые хотел бы хранить у себя в комнате.   
Трикстер бродил среди длинных рядов стеллажей, вспоминая, где может располагаться нужная ему литература. Он перечитал здесь практически всё, что касается магии. С детских лет книги увлекали его гораздо больше, чем война и поединки. Самое обидное, что ни в одной из прочитанных книг не было того, что необходимо. Локи это знал. Однако он всё-таки надеялся натолкнуться хоть на какие-то зацепки, напрячь мозги, возможно, придумать какое-то новое заклинание.  
Главная проблема была в том, что читаури обладали древними и поистине великими знаниями, лишь мельчайшая часть которых была поведана богу обмана. Того, что Локи было дозволено познать, не хватило бы даже на то, чтобы блокировать магию маленького ребёнка читаури. Однако и эта часть существенно возвысила йотуна над жителями Асгарда и, тем более, Мидгарда.   
Лафейсон долго блуждал среди стеллажей, затем, наконец, нашёл несколько толстенных книг по древней магии и один пожелтевший свиток и, забившись в самый дальний угол тут же за стеллажом, обложился всем этим добром, предвкушая длительную и кропотливую работу.  
Лишённый магии, Локи не мог, как раньше, моментально впитывать, оценивать и сопоставлять информацию и, тем более, не мог практиковаться. Приходилось усиленно думать, до боли в висках. Глаза начинали слезиться от тусклого освещения и мелкого шрифта. Но трикстер хотел во что бы то ни стало найти заклинание или хотя бы части, из которых можно составить новое заклинание, способное помочь сразиться с читаури.   
Знакомые, ставшие родными, руны и иные магические знаки полностью завладели вниманием бога. Он искал ответ и погрузился в чтение настолько, что совсем забыл про время, про голод и жажду.  
\- Что, соскучился по книгам? – Локи вздрогнул от внезапно прорезавшего тишину голоса. Впервые в жизни он не заметил приближения Тора. – А я тебя весь день ищу.   
Громовержец стоял прямо над трикстером, сидевшим на полу в книгах, как в кустах.  
\- Можно подумать, было так трудно догадаться, где я могу быть. – С привычной язвительностью беззлобно ответил немного уставший бог коварства.  
\- Ты ушёл так рано, пока я спал. Я уж было подумал, что ты решил снова сбежать от меня.  
Тор присел на корточки, взял одну книгу, покрутил в руках, пролистал.  
\- Зачем тебе магические тексты? – Он пристально посмотрел в глаза брата. – Ты же ведь не можешь колдовать.  
Последние слова Одинсона звучали скорее как вопрос, нежели как утверждение. Теперь Локи пристально смотрел на него. Было непривычно, что всегда открытый и простодушный Тор не доверяет ему. Тем более сейчас, когда бог лжи не мог сотворить даже маленькой шалости. Почему-то это было очень обидно.  
\- Не могу. Ведь моя сила у тебя в медальоне. – Спокойно ответил Лафейсон, по-прежнему глядя в глаза Тору.  
\- Тогда зачем ты…  
\- Мне запрещено читать, что я хочу? Ты же сказал, что я на самом деле не раб.  
Бог грома на мгновенье опустил глаза, затем снова поднял их на брата. Лофт продолжал спокойно и пристально смотреть. Он был так близко, что Тор чувствовал его дыхание. Громовержец знал, что будь у Локи сила, он не стал бы затруднять себя ответом, а просто сотворил бы какой-нибудь очередной фокус, чтобы ему не мешали читать. Теперь же он тихо отвечал, не теряя при этом присущей ему гордости. Это казалось столь необычным и почему-то безумно возбуждало.   
Бездонные изумрудно-зелёные глаза, бледное лицо в обрамлении чёрных, как смоль, волос, достающих до плеч. Тор подался немного вперёд, провёл пальцами по бледной щеке, – Локи будто застыл, не сводя глаз с брата, – и нежно коснулся губами слегка приоткрытых губ Лофта. Прикосновение переросло в поцелуй. Трикстер отвечал на жадные прикосновения Торовых губ, позволяя его языку проникнуть в свой рот, едва касаясь, очерчивать нёбо, вызывая приятное возбуждение, затуманивая мозг.   
\- Я хочу тебя. Прямо здесь. – Прошептал Громовержец в ухо бога коварства, слегка покусывая его.  
Локи чувствовал, что весь недавний мыслительный процесс по поводу магии и читаури летит прахом, что он должен сейчас оттолкнуть Тора и продолжить поиски, пока не поздно. Но он не мог и, что самое главное, не хотел. Не только потому, что был сейчас в том положении, когда лучше не стоит злить хранителя своей силы, которую трикстер надеялся вскоре вернуть, но и потому, что ему просто безумно нравилось происходящее. Хотя вряд ли бог лжи когда-нибудь признался бы себе, а тем более Тору, в этом.   
Он упёрся руками в грудь Громовержца, слегка отталкивая его. Под царским камзолом чувствовались сильные грудные мышцы. Тор специально стал играть ими так, что они перекатывались под ладонями Лофта. Йотун чувствовал, как сладостно тянет в паху, как вздымается и набухает его член в тесной оболочке штанов. И всё же, даже будучи лишённым магии, трикстер не мог изменить себе и хотел поиграть, помучить Тора.  
\- А я не хочу. - Произнёс бог обмана, в то время как его глаза кричали обратное своим похотливым взглядом.  
Тогда Одинсон молча встал на ноги, поднял сидевшего на полу Локи и прижал его к стене. Стоящий колом член трикстера упёрся в такой же твёрдый и рвущийся наружу орган Громовержца.  
\- Хочешь. – Скорее прорычал Тор и начал расстёгивать ремень на штанах брата.   
Лафей его дери! Локи столько часов за свою жизнь провёл в этой библиотеке и столько раз представлял себе этот момент, втайне страстно мечтая о нём! И вот его брат прижимает его к стене своим могучим телом, жарко дыша прямо в лицо. Трикстер настолько долго загонял в небытие свои тайные мечты и желания, что научился скрывать их даже от самого себя, но чувства и желания были слишком сильны. Бог обмана, он так и не смог обмануть себя – тело, дыхание и затуманенный взор предательски выдавали правду. Беда заключалась в том, что теперь он не был богом. Чувство того, что Тор обращается с ним так из-за того, что он теперь лишённый силы смертный, раб, а не божество, не давало покоя Лафейсону.   
Локи схватил руки Громовержца, не позволяя расстегнуть ремень, и прошипел:  
\- Ты же обещал, что ничего не сделаешь без моего согласия…  
Тор поднял на брата небесно-голубые глаза, раскрыл ладони, отпустив ремень, резко развернулся и пошёл прочь.  
\- Нет! – Отрывисто и словно умоляюще прозвучало за его спиной.  
Тор обернулся – Локи сжимал губы в стиле «это был не я», в глазах читалась готовая вот-вот разлиться обида. Бог грома почувствовал новую острую волну возбуждения и больше не мог сдерживаться. Он рванулся к брату, снова впечатав его в стену жарким поцелуем. Взяв тонкие кисти Локи в одну руку и прижав их к стене у него над головой, второй рукой Громовержец быстро разделался с ремнём, спустил с брата штаны и резко развернул его лицом к стене. Продолжая удерживать трикстера за руки, Тор прижался широкой грудью к его спине – мурашки пробежали по телу Локи, до боли возбуждённый член упирался в холодную стену – и прошептал трикстеру прямо в ухо, обдавая жарким дыханием и щекоча щетиной: «Я давно хотел сделать это здесь… С тобой». Громовержец спустил с себя штаны, обхватил брата за талию, слегка притянул к себе, заставляя трикстера изогнуться, упёрся твёрдым, как сталь, членом в поясницу Локи и плавно повёл вниз между ягодиц, приближаясь к вожделенной точке, заставив йотуна задышать часто и прерывисто.   
\- Так что же мешало?  
Добравшись до тугого отверстия, Тор осторожно поводил членом вокруг него и снова повёл вверх между упругих бледных ягодиц. Продолжая прижимать руки трикстера к стене, Одинсон свободной рукой достал из нагрудного кармана небольшой пузырёчек с ароматным маслом, зубами откупорил его, перевернул себе на ладонь, затем поставил на ближайшую полку с книгами. Тор сжал кулак, так, чтобы обмазать маслом пальцы, приставил один палец к сфинктеру Локи и медленно, дразняще нажимая, проник внутрь, совсем чуть-чуть. Бог коварства томно напрягся.   
\- Ты всегда был таким замкнутым, колючим, холодным… - Громовержец медленно вводил палец всё глубже, практически не причиняя Локи боли, позволяя привыкать к ощущениям внутри.   
Лафейсон кусал губы – с них слетали сладкие стоны, которые трикстер не мог сдерживать. Будь он богом, ни за что не открыл бы брату то, какое удовольствие доставляют его прикосновения. По крайней мере, не так быстро. Тор ввёл два пальца, медленно растягивая брата изнутри, смакуя каждое своё движение и каждый звук, издаваемый Локи.  
\- А теперь… Что изменилось? – Задыхаясь, простонал всё сильнее прижимаемый к стене трикстер.  
Громовержец добавил третий палец – Лафейсон задышал очень быстро и прерывисто, срываясь на свистящие стоны, дрожа всем телом.   
\- Я думал, что потерял тебя. Навсегда. Я очень скучал. А когда ты вернулся…  
Тор вынул пальцы – трикстер слегка всхлипнул оттого, что будоражащие томные ощущения, которые вызывали пальцы брата внутри, внезапно прекратились, – обмазал оставшимся на ладони маслом свой изнемогающий от возбуждения член и стал медленно входить в уже изнывающее от желания отверстие Локи. Он перехватил запястья брата так, что теперь двумя руками фиксировал их на стене у того над головой, прижимаясь к нему всем телом, и стал медленно и безумно нежно двигаться, целуя Лофта в шею и кусая за ухо. Аккуратные и сладостные движения и поцелуи Тора всё объясняли Локи гораздо лучше недосказанных слов, наполняя такой непривычной, почти забытой и почему-то безумно приятной богу лжи правдой.   
Громовержец входил с каждым разом всё глубже – бог обмана чувствовал, что сознание заволакивает туманом, и уже даже не пытался сдерживать стоны. Ему было абсолютно всё равно, что в весьма немноголюдной библиотеке их могут услышать, а Тора это заводило ещё больше. Казалось, что мир опрокинулся, и больше не существует ничего, кроме двух двигающихся в такт тел, составляющих нечто целое: с единым дыханием, стонами и криками.   
От размеренного и нежного скольжения внутри Локи становилось невыносимо сладко, он чувствовал мучительно медленное и томительное приближение экстаза и старался, выгибаясь, толкаться навстречу Тору, чаще и быстрее насаживаться на его орган. Но Одинсон не торопился, намеренно растягивая удовольствие от собственных ощущений и созерцания того, как брат жаждет его.   
\- Тор!.. - Трикстер стонал и царапал ногтями стену. – Тор… Быстрее… Прошу тебя!..  
Богу грома было безумно приятно слышать эту просьбу, это ещё сильнее возбуждало его, - он стал двигаться немного быстрее. Но Локи этого было мало. Он стонал и пытался извиваться под Тором, но тот крепко удерживал его за запястья. Соприкосновение вспотевших тел в насквозь пропитанной запахом друг друга одежде (на обоих братьях были спущены только штаны), прядь чёрных волос, прилипшая к щеке бога обмана, непередаваемо-сладкие ощущения, – Громовержец задвигался быстро, как пыхтящий локомотив, выходя практически полностью, затем вбиваясь на всю длину, задевая у Локи простату. Прерывистые стоны Лафейсона перерастали в крики с каждым новым толчком.  
Тор чувствовал, что апогей приближается, и ему хотелось, чтобы он настал одновременно для обоих. Одинсон снова взял запястья Локи в одну руку, а другой дотянулся до его твёрдого набухшего члена – от одного только прикосновения Лофт закусил нижнюю губу и выгнулся, запрокинув голову на плечо брата. Тор сперва прошёлся пальцами по всей длине естества трикстера, размазывая выступавшую смазку по головке, по основанию, потом обхватил его и стал двигать рукой в такт своим толчкам сзади.   
Одинсон мастерски ублажал брата, не позволяя при этом ему кончить раньше времени. Сам же он чувствовал, что эйфория скоро накроет его, и всё ускорялся, практически вдалбливая Локи в стену. Тот едва не раздирал в кровь пальцы на будто скованных стальной хваткой руках и просто задыхался от собственных криков и стонов, трепыхаясь под Тором, будто птаха, попавшая в тиски.   
Последние толчки были самыми сильными, стоны самыми громкими – эйфория настигла богов одновременно, так, как хотел Громовержец. Утопая в блаженстве, Тор ощущал частые сокращения тугих мышц Локи, буквально выдаивающие его до последней капли, и пульсирующий член брата в руке, щедро орошающий библиотечную стену.   
Одинсон целовал тонкую шею дрожащего в припадке наслаждения трикстера и был не в силах оторваться от него. Наконец, он аккуратно вышел из размякшего тела брата, отпустил его затёкшие руки, развернул лицом к себе и поцеловал в дрожащие пересохшие губы. Локи обнял его за шею, чувствуя, что вот-вот не устоит на подкашивающихся ногах и рухнет прямо здесь – сила ли, магия ли, но для простого смертного тела, в котором теперь пребывал бывший бог коварства и озорства, секс с богом грома являл собой нечто на пределе возможностей.  
Заметив это, Тор ласково прислонил обессиленного Лофта к стенке (рядом с художественно украшенным беловатыми подтёками местом), аккуратно, как-то по-матерински, натянул на него штаны и застегнул ремень, затем привёл в порядок свой внешний вид. Успев подхватить сползающего вниз по стенке брата, Громовержец спросил:  
\- Ты хоть ел сегодня что-нибудь? – Локи отрицательно покачал головой. Увлекшись поисками избавления от своего кошмара, он совсем забыл о еде.  
Одинсон приобнял трикстера за талию – тот положил ему руку на плечо, будто раненый.  
\- Пойдём. - Ласково произнёс Тор. – Книжки уберут на место, в другой раз дочитаешь. Так, а это, пожалуй, заберём с собой.  
Он протянул руку к стоящему на полке флакончику с маслом, закупорил его лежащей рядом пробкой и аккуратно положил в карман.  
Прогулявшись среди стеллажей, Локи немного пришёл в себя и мог уже не виснуть на Торе. Из библиотеки царь и его новый раб вышли, как ни в чём не бывало. По пути к покоям Громовержца Лафейсон думал о том, что так и не нашёл необходимое заклинание, и с ужасом ждал очередного ночного кошмара. А ещё его желудок подсказывал, что очень проголодался.  
В этот вечер царь не пошёл в общую трапезную, предпочитая тихо отужинать в своих покоях. Когда слуги удалились, накрыв ужин на две персоны, Тор пригласил Локи за стол. Бывший бог лжи любезно принял приглашение, сел за стол и уставился на брата проникновенным взглядом с некоторой издёвкой – официальное положение раба всё же не давало ему покоя.  
\- Локи… Ты же знаешь, что я не мог поступить по-другому. Поверь, это лучшее из того, что могло тебе грозить.   
Лофт опустил глаза, потом снова поднял их с уже совершенно другим взглядом и тихо произнёс:  
\- Спасибо.  
Это прозвучало так искренне. Наверное, впервые Тор слышал от брата искренние слова… Слова благодарности.   
Спустя мгновение Локи принялся есть, несмотря на голод, как всегда, аристократически элегантно и не торопясь.   
Насытившись пищей, смертный организм трикстера вспомнил о дикой усталости. Лафейсон подумал было попросить у брата разрешения занять свои прежние покои, но что-то внутри подсказывало, что он хочет остаться здесь, по крайней мере, сегодня.  
Боги прошли в спальню. От вида обнажившегося Локи у Тора в паху сладостно заныло, но он видел, что трикстер просто валится с ног от усталости. Поэтому Громовержец просто лёг в постель и обнял устроившегося под горячим боком вечно мёрзнущего брата.  
\- Надеюсь, я больше никогда тебя не потеряю, Локи. – Прошептал он, целуя Лафейсона в щёку, но тот уже спал.  
Тор закрыл глаза и тоже попытался провалиться в тёплый и в кои-то веки спокойный сон, не терзающий душу переживаниями и страхом за судьбу брата.  
\- И я надеюсь. – Донёсся до чуткого божественного слуха едва различимый голос спустя несколько минут.


	5. Chapter 5

В этот раз всё было по-другому. Не было томящих, леденящих кровь страхов, темноты и бездны. Локи едва очутился в пустоте, как в мгновение ока над ним зажглись два огромных, как солнце, огненных зрачка, и разверзшаяся, словно бездна, пасть с рядами невероятно острых зубов поглотила его целиком, прежде чем трикстер успел хотя бы подумать о возможности хоть как-то спастись. Резкая боль пронзила всё тело, и Лофт вскочил на постели, схватившись за сердце, – кололо нещадно, так, что бог коварства с трудом мог дышать, рывками вдыхая воздух.  
Проклиная своё положение смертного, Локи потянулся к столику, стоящему рядом с кроватью, дрожащими руками налил в чарку воды и сделал пару глотков. «Неужели мне, с моим врождённым умом, хитростью и смекалкой, суждено так позорно сгинуть в лапах чудовищ без единого шанса хотя бы что-нибудь придумать?!» - вертелось в голове Лафейсона. «Хорошо, хоть Тора не разбудил», - эта мысль заставила трикстера оглядеться – рядом никого не было. Постель ещё хранила тепло Громовержца, но сам он исчез. Видимо, Тор ушёл незадолго до того, как его брат проснулся. Почему-то Локи стало обидно. Куда приятнее было бы пробудиться от тёплого поцелуя, чем от ночного кошмара.  
Трикстер задумчиво сидел на кровати. Вдруг до его не такого чуткого, как раньше, слуха донёсся плеск воды из ванной. «Так вот куда он делся», - подумал бывший бог, - «И без меня!». Локи решительно встал и, не обременяя себя никакой одеждой, направился в ванную. Лафейсон спокойно отворил дверь в комнату из белого и небесно-голубого мрамора – посередине в углублении, являвшем собой большую круглую купель, спиной к двери нежился бог грома, омываемый двумя обнажёнными служанками.   
Увидев вошедшего в комнату аса, которого привыкли воспринимать как младшего принца, девушки замерли. Но спустя мгновение, вспомнив о его нынешнем положении, вернулись к своим обязанностям. Однако Тор обернулся и, узрев обнажённого брата со спокойным, скрывающим суровость лицом, радостно произнёс:  
\- Локи, доброе утро! Иди сюда, присоединяйся.  
Лофт подошёл, присел возле края купели, опуская тонкие холодные руки на широкие горячие плечи Громовержца, торчащие из воды, слегка надавливая на расслабленные мышцы. Одинсон издал довольный полувздох-полустон и приказал девушкам:  
\- Оставьте нас.  
Служанки молча вылезли из ванной и, облачившись в одежды, напоминающие халаты, вышли.   
\- Что же ты их отослал? – Произнёс бывший бог коварства, забираясь в приятную тёплую купель.   
\- Чтобы они не мешали нам с тобой… совершать омовение.  
\- Да неужели! - Локи игриво вскинул бровь.   
\- Хорошо. Потому что я хочу побыть с тобой наедине. Доволен? – Трикстер улыбнулся и обогнул Громовержца, снова приступая к прерванному массажу.  
\- Тем не менее, купаться ты пошёл без меня.  
\- Ну… У тебя во сне была такая ангельская мордаха, что я не решился тебя будить.  
Локи недоверчиво изогнул бровь, хоть Тор этого и не видел.  
\- А может, ты просто хотел насладиться обществом юных дев, прислуживающих тебе, пока твой новый раб и… любовник прозябает в остывшей постели?  
Бог грома одним резким движением завёл руку назад и сгрёб обладателя острого языка, перетащив его вперёд и усадив себе на колени.  
\- Ты ревнуешь? Меня? К служанкам?  
\- Я? Тебя? Ты с ума сошёл! С какой стати я должен тебя ревновать?!   
Трикстер соскользнул с колен брата и с невинным, но таким зовущим и игривым взглядом отполз к противоположной стенке купели, облокотившись спиной и положив руки на бортик.   
\- С какой стати? – Громовержец поднялся во весь рост и стал медленно двигаться к казавшемуся сейчас таким маленьким обманщику. – Ну, например, с такой…  
Тор резко бросился в воду, создав эффект неожиданности, и накрыл губы брата жадным поцелуем, обдав при этом оглушительной волной брызг. Локи едва не задохнулся от такого напора и нежности, от крепких рук, вжимающих его плечи в прохладный мрамор. Тем не менее, он обхватил ногами стоявшего рядом на коленях Громовержца и жадно отвечал на поцелуй. Когда Тор оторвался от вожделенных губ трикстера, провёл языком по его щеке и устремил небесный взгляд прямо в ухмыляющиеся изумрудные глаза бога коварства, тот лукаво усмехнулся и произнёс:  
\- Так всё же? Почему это я должен тебя ревновать? А, Повелитель?  
Язвительные издёвки бывшего мага только раззадоривали бога грома, лишь усиливая возбуждение, возникшее, как только Локи вошёл в комнату. Брат, которым Тор, несмотря ни на что, продолжал считать его, хотел услышать обоснование очевидного из его уст. Это выглядело забавно, с одной стороны, с другой – вгоняло в некий ступор.  
\- Ну, наверное, потому что ты меня любишь. – Произнёс Тор, не меняя положения, продолжая прижимать плечи Локи к бортику купели, не позволяя шевелить руками, пристально глядя в глаза. – Ты же ведь любишь, не отрицай.  
\- Люблю… - Глаза трикстера сузились, на губах показалась ехидная улыбка. – Как пленный раб своего властелина.  
Последние слова просто вывели повелителя грома и молний из себя. Он подался вперёд и с львиным рыком рывком без подготовки вошёл в узкое и жаркое отверстие Лофта. Тот вскрикнул от резкой пронзившей его боли, согнув прижатые к бортику руки в локтях, царапая плечи Громовержца. Однако в воде, пропитанной эфирными маслами, боль быстро притупилась и уступила место мучительному, тянущему удовольствию. Тор задал ожесточённой быстроты темп, вколачиваясь в разомлевшее в тёплой воде тело, периодически жадно припечатывая поцелуем, буквально вонзаясь в губы, с которых с каждым движением слетали бесстыдные чувственные стоны. Одинсон хотел проучить язвительного проказника, рассчитывая вымотать его смертное тело продолжительным быстрым темпом, но приближающийся к экстазу трикстер, который двигался в такт Тору, в эйфории сделал пару таких толчков, насаживаясь по самое основание, что бог грома сам не выдержал и с проникновенным стоном кончил, едва почувствовав удовольствие брата.  
\- Локи, вот почему ты такая язвительная зараза? – Громовержец облокотился о бортик купели, расслабляясь в уже прохладной воде.  
\- Какой есть. – Промолвил Лафейсон, устраиваясь поудобнее на широкой груди.  
\- Но ведь любишь же…  
\- А ты всё ещё сомневаешься?  
Тор погладил брата по лицу и, притянув к себе за подбородок, ласково поцеловал.  
\- Тор… Скажи, а те покои, где я раньше жил… Что там теперь?  
\- Всё то же самое. Там ничего не трогали после твоего исчезновения… Я запретил….  
Радостная надежда забрезжила в душе трикстера.  
\- А могу я тебя кое о чём попросить?  
\- Я тебя слушаю.  
\- Открой мне доступ туда. – Громовержец слегка напрягся и пристально посмотрел на Локи, ожидая подвоха. – Там должны были остаться мои книги… И читать удобнее, чем в библиотеке.   
Бывший маг ангельским взглядом уставился на брата. Помедлив минуту, Тор принял решение:  
\- Хорошо. Но только с одним условием. – Теперь уже слегка напрягся Локи, хотя, отняв силу, в чём царь мог ещё ограничить его? – Ночевать ты будешь здесь. Всегда.  
Бог озорства прищурился – с одной стороны, «всегда» звучало как приговор к вечному рабству, а значит, заключению в смертном теле, с другой, - перспектива проводить ночи в постели Тора, под его защитой, была спасением хотя бы от тех ужасов, которые терзали трикстера каждую ночь. Хотя на самом деле Лафейсон и не думал о переезде в свои покои, ему нужны были только книги и временное уединение.  
\- Договорились.  
***  
У Тора были важные государственные дела – встреча с послами из Ванахейма. Поэтому он просто отдал Локи ключ от его покоев и, опаздывая, помчался в тронный зал. Едва он ушёл, Лафейсон оделся и с необъяснимым замиранием сердца направился в когда-то свою комнату, туда, где провёл всё детство и юность.   
Отворив дверь, трикстер вошёл внутрь. Практически ничего не изменилось с тех времён, когда он жил здесь: кровать с тёмно-зелёным балдахином, книги на полках стоят точно так же, как он их оставлял, даже слоя пыли, который должен был образоваться за столь долгое время отсутствия, не было, только тёмные шторы на окнах были задёрнуты. Видно, чистоту здесь поддерживали. Тор распорядился. В память о брате. Он думал о нём. Скучал. Локи стало как-то приятно и тепло на душе.   
Включив свет, бывший принц провёл рукой по книгам, стоящим в шкафах, закрыл глаза, как делал это раньше, когда мог чувствовать силу магических рун, хранящихся в заточении пергамента. Но в этот раз магии не было, и духовного единения с хранилищами тайных знаний не произошло. Лафейсон тяжело вздохнул и открыл глаза. Ответ не мог сам податься в руки, и лишённый силы маг приготовился к долгой и кропотливой работе по его поиску.   
Локи задумчиво оглядел всю свою библиотеку, прикидывая, какие книги могут ему понадобиться, и, наткнувшись на старинный фолиант, давным-давно аккуратно и незаметно добытый у посла одного древнего, почти исчезнувшего мира из соседней галактики, потянулся к нему. Бог коварства в своё время не раз пролистывал этот толстый том, но в силу различных обстоятельств магу никогда не удавалось внимательно его прочитать. Трикстер улёгся с книгой на кровать. Вспомнилось детство и юность, которые бог провёл в этой комнате. Вспомнилось, как, устав за день, просто валился на кровать, успевая заснуть, едва коснувшись подушки. Локи улыбнулся счастливым воспоминаниям, но тут же поймал себя на мысли, что сейчас ни за что не согласился бы ночевать в этой комнате один. Бог бросил мимолётный взгляд на большое зеркало, висящее на стене, и, встряхнув головой, отгоняя ужасные мысли, со вдохом надежды открыл старинный магический фолиант.  
Время полетело незаметно. Отличительной чертой младшего принца Асгарда всегда была способность с головой погружаться в книги, не замечая ничего вокруг. Магический источник был кладезем знаний, к сожалению, бесполезных в данной ситуации. Даже если бы маг не был лишён своей силы, он всё равно не смог бы противостоять читаури. Это ужасно огорчало, но, когда Лофт шёл к цели, упорства ему было не занимать.   
Усердно напрягая мозг, вспоминая то, что было после падения в бездну, и о чём не знал никто, кроме тех, кто там был, пытаясь мысленно изменять и применять заклинания, трикстер ужасно злился из-за невозможности попробовать всё это на практике. Периодически отвлекаясь от текста, он думал над тем, как нужно поступить, чтобы вернуть себе силу. Лишённый возможности колдовать, Лафейсон стал записывать и рассчитывать возможности, комбинации и последствия применения той или иной магии, но даже в приблизительной мысленной проекции это выглядело как жалкие потуги противостояния великой силе, бесполезные и смешные.   
Увлечённо погружаясь в мир, пусть и теоретической, но такой родной и интересной магии, Локи порой ловил себя на мысли, что она помогла бы ему сотворить какие-нибудь шалости или, наоборот, божественно красивые и полезные вещи, но никак не относилась к тому, что он ищет. Йотун закрывал глаза, и перед взором всплывали ночные кошмары, и будто спину обдавало ледяным и безжизненным дыханием. И бог коварства снова усердно принимался искать.  
***  
Дверь отворилась тихо. Тор мягко подошёл к кровати, под пологом которой просматривался худощавый силуэт, увлечённый чтением книги.   
\- Локи. – Громовержец осторожно приподнял полог. Маг неосознанно вздрогнул и поднял на него зелёные глаза. – Прости, если я напугал тебя. Я стучал. Честно.  
\- Что-то случилось? – Как бы Лафейсон ни радовался тёплому отношению брата к нему, тот факт, что его в данный момент отвлекли от очень важного дела, вызывал не слишком тщательно скрываемое раздражение. - Мы ведь договорились, что я приду к ночи. А сейчас, насколько я могу судить, где-то за полдень.   
\- Да. Самое время обеда. Я хотел бы, чтобы ты составил мне компанию. Пойдём. А потом ты сможешь вернуться сюда. Или прогуляться по саду. Или побродить по Асгарду. В общем, ты волен делать, что захочешь. – Во взгляде Локи появилась надежда, смешанная с иронией. Не заметить это было невозможно. – В пределах возможного.  
Надежда пропала, полностью уступив место иронии. Тор ожидал, что с губ трикстера вот-вот сорвётся что-нибудь колкое, но Лофт молча отложил книгу и поднялся с кровати.  
\- Что ж, пойдём.  
Когда-то принцы, а ныне царь и его раб вышли из покоев и направились в трапезную, где их ждал королевский обед. Тор специально задержался, рассчитывая на то, что Один и многочисленные приближённые, традиционно собирающиеся для приёма пищи за общим столом, уже закончат, и им с Локи удастся спокойно поесть, не привлекая лишнего внимания. На самом деле он надеялся застать только Одина и Фригг, покидавших стол последними, и, как когда-то давным-давно, посидеть в тихом семейном кругу, заставить родителей вспомнить, что у них всегда было два сына, которых они любили, и, возможно, заставить Всеотца смягчить или отменить наказание.   
\- Мы идём в трапезную?  
\- Да. Что-то не так?  
\- Не уверен, что меня будут рады там видеть.  
\- Я беру это на себя. – Громовержец подмигнул трикстеру и слегка потрепал его по плечу, совсем как когда-то, когда они были братьями.  
\- О, смотрите, это же Тор со своим новым рабом! – Фандрал явно был в игривом настроении. Остальные воины и Сиф обернулись в сторону приближающихся богов.  
Бывший бог лжи бросил вопросительно-упрекающий взгляд на своего «господина».   
\- Не волнуйся. Я сейчас растолкую им всё. – Уверил его Громовержец.  
Локи никогда не был по-настоящему дружен с приятелями брата. Зная, что бесполезно бороться умом против грубой силы, он предпочитал молчать и по возможности избегал их.  
\- Тор, дружище, давненько мы с тобой не виделись! Наверное, с того самого дня, когда состоялся суд. Что же ты не приходишь с нами обедать?  
\- Здравствуй, друг. За время моего визита в Мидгард накопилось много государственных дел. Но вот сегодня освободился.  
\- И привёл свою новую игрушку похвастаться! Смотри! Я тоже привёз себе трофей из недавнего похода. - Фандрал махнул рукой, и к воинам подошла смуглая девушка с дерзким взглядом, закованная в кандалы. – Посмотри, какая горячая штучка. Такую только укрощать! А твой как? Покорился?  
\- Фандрал, прекрати! Это же Локи! Мой брат и наш друг.  
\- Весь Асгард знает, что он сын Лафея, а не твой брат.  
\- И что с того, Вольштагг? Если уж на то пошло, то он всегда был сыном Лафея, но воспитывался Одином! Что с вами, ребята? Это же Локи! Наш Локи, которого все считали мёртвым, по которому все скорбели, он вернулся! Это радость для нас!  
\- Он преступник. Изменник и убийца. Мы заблуждались раньше, считая его сыном Одина. А теперь он по праву несёт наказание. Такие как он, не могут быть в Асгарде никем, кроме рабов.  
\- Сиф! Ребята, да что с вами?  
\- Даже лишённый магии, Локи продолжает пудрить мозги нашему другу. Слушай, Тор, а давай махнёмся на одну ночь? Моя рабыня может устроить тебе такое, что ты будешь думать, будто попал в Вальгаллу, а я укрощу твоего строптивца так, что на следующий день он будет ползать перед тобой на коленях и называть господином! Поверь, друг, ты не пожале… - Неслабый удар пришёлся Фандралу прямо в челюсть. Ловелас опрокинулся навзничь.  
\- Ещё раз я услышу что-то подобное!..  
Воины бросились помогать раненому другу. Сиф оказалась перед Тором, останавливая его от нового удара.  
\- Тор! Ребята, в самом деле, вы же друзья! Как можно великим воинам Асгарда калечить друг друга из-за какого-то раба! – Пощёчина была весьма ощутимой. До этого Тор никогда не бил женщин.  
\- Что здесь происходит?! – Голос Всеотца прогремел громом. Единственный глаз сурово уставился на Тора и почти с ненавистью - на стоявшего за спиной Одинсона немного ошарашенного Локи. – Ты что устроил, царь Асгарда?! Один из твоих лучших воинов валяется с разбитым лицом, а самая отважная дева прячет лицо с алым следом твоей пятерни! Какое же коварство должно было заставить тебя сотворить такое?!  
Взгляд Одина был невыносим. Локи казалось, он вот-вот испепелит его. Лишённый силы, униженный, не сказавший ни слова, бывший бог лжи снова оказался виноватым во всём. Трикстер почувствовал, как на глаза наворачиваются слёзы злости и горечи, а руки сжимаются в кулаки. Тор обернулся к нему, потом бросил острый взгляд на отца, полный злости, такой как тогда, во время ссоры перед ссылкой в Мидгард. Слова рвались наружу, но великим усилием воли Громовержец заставил себя промолчать. Он снова обернулся, но Локи за его спиной уже не было.  
\- Ну, бог грома, отвечай же!  
Наплевав на всех и всё, Тор стремительно зашагал прочь. Гневные крики Всеотца, летящие вслед, волновали его меньше всего. Единственным его чувством в данный момент был страх, что он может снова потерять брата.


	6. Chapter 6

Тор пулей вылетел из трапезной и побежал по коридору, но Локи и след простыл. Недолго думая, Громовержец выбежал из дворца в надежде, что трикстер окажется в саду, - Одинсону казалось, что после того, что только что произошло, его брат ни за что не остался бы внутри. Спрашивать у стражников, видели ли они Локи, было бессмысленно – за рабами, кем бы они ни были ранее, должны следить хозяева, за личностями, угрожающими безопасности – Хеймдалль, а дело стражников докладывать о господах, наносящих визит в царский дворец и не проживающих в нём постоянно.   
Тор взволнованно прочёсывал каждый уголок сада, не обращая внимания на многочисленных придворных дам, пытающихся с ним заигрывать, и хмельных воинов, приглашающих в свою компанию.   
\- Локи! – Звал царь, удалившись от отдыхающих асов, стараясь в первозданных звуках природы различить признаки присутствия брата, неспособного скрыть их при помощи магии. Но кроме пения птиц и шороха деревьев, колышимых ветром, услышать ничего не удавалось.   
В какой-то момент ветер принёс шум плеска воды – неподалёку был источник. Бог грома направился туда. Это было самое уединённое место в королевском саду. Одинсон аккуратно раздвинул ветки жасмина, за которыми скрывалась небольшая скала и озерцо чистейшей воды у её подножия. Бог прочесал уже весь сад и был полон надежды, что его брат окажется именно здесь. Взору открылся чудеснейший пейзаж, неземная волшебная красота девственной природы. Глядя на завораживающие блики рождающейся в скале хрустальной воды, грациозно стекающей в ровное круглое озеро, подобное слезе ангела, Тор вспомнил, как однажды, ещё в далёком детстве, он набрёл на это место и впервые увидел, как Локи пытается творить магию, движениями рук поднимая волны, и замораживая их на одном конце озера, и заставляя алое пламя бушевать на другом. Это зрелище было настолько завораживающим и красивым! Старший царевич, привыкший всегда и во всём быть первым, понимал, что никогда не сможет так, и это задевало самолюбие, но в то же время заставляло впредь смотреть на младшего с некоторым трепетом и благоговением. И чем больший трепет вызывал Локи в душе Тора, тем тщательнее Громовержец старался скрывать его за военной твёрдостью и грубостью. Пока однажды не лишился брата, казалось, навсегда… Теперь Одинсон был готов на всё, чтобы не лишиться его снова.   
Воспоминания разбились о суровую реальность, когда Тор обнаружил, что у источника Локи нет. Обойдя озерцо несколько раз, заглянув во все укромные уголки, бог грома окончательно в этом убедился. Раздосадованный, он побежал в конюшню, оседлал коня и отправился прочёсывать весь Асгард.  
Солнце уже село, когда Громовержец подъехал к краю сломанного Бифроста. Оставив коня неподалёку, он сел на краю и предался тяжким раздумьям. Память рисовала настолько явные видения прошлого: Гунгнир, который так и остался в руке старшего царевича, и взгляд изумрудных глаз, напуганный и преданный, ищущий поддержки и любви… уносящийся в бездну… Тогда ведь Тору стоило приложить лишь одно усилие, чтобы подтянуть к себе Гунгнир и перехватить руку брата, вытащить его, не позволить так сильно обидеться и натворить столько глупостей, предотвратить это рабство и унижение. Одно усилие, и он не сидел бы сейчас на обломках моста, гадая, куда делся беспомощный и беззащитный, лишённый силы маг, потому что раньше никто из друзей Одинсона не посмел бы даже и в мыслях держать то, что высказал в сторону Локи Фандрал. Не упади бог обмана в бездну, он бы смог, наверное, всё объяснить, отец бы не разгневался, мать смягчилась, и Хеймдалль… «О Один! Хеймдалль!» - внезапная мысль как громом поразила громовержца. И как ему раньше в голову не пришло!   
Тор вскочил на уже решившего было отдохнуть коня и помчался к всевидящему стражу Асгарда, глаз которого может уловить каждого, будь то царь, раб или последняя букашка где-нибудь в Мидгарде.   
\- Хеймдалль! – Громовержец ворвался к стражнику, который неизменно стоял на своём посту.  
\- Приветствую тебя, мой царь.   
\- Умоляю, скажи…  
\- Он в твоих покоях, царь. Ждёт тебя. И читает книгу.  
Половина Асгарда отдала бы добрую часть своих сокровищ, чтобы увидеть в этот момент лицо бога грома.  
* * *  
Тор ворвался в свои покои, подобно буре, и замер. За опущенным пологом кровати просматривалась тощая фигура с книгой в руках. Не веря своим глазам, Одинсон подкрался и резко отдёрнул полог. Локи вздрогнул.  
\- Боже мой, это ты!   
\- Локи, ты здесь! – прозвучало одновременно.  
\- Я весь Асгард обыскал, а ты, оказывается, пришёл сюда и сидишь спокойно читаешь?! – Локи поднял на Тора огромные, ясные и совершенно беззлобные глаза.  
\- Ну да. А куда мне ещё было идти? – Он перевёл взгляд обратно в книгу. – Я смертный. Ты мой хозяин. Я живу в твоих покоях, вот и пришёл сюда, не дожидаясь, пока Один наложит на меня ещё одно наказание… за то, чего я не совершал. Ну а ты почему так долго?  
Громовержец на секунду онемел – всё было так просто, так естественно, так… непохоже на его своенравного брата. Он присел на кровать рядом с бывшим магом.  
\- Я… подумал, что ты обиделся и решил сбежать из дворца, спрятаться где-нибудь… Я боялся, что ты можешь…  
\- Наделать глупостей?  
\- Попасть в беду… Локи… - Тор просто обнял его. Крепко и ласково, не то чтобы как брата и не то чтобы как любовника, просто как родное и очень дорогое существо. Трикстер никогда не видел брата таким. Он положил голову Одинсону на плечо и стал нежно гладить его по золотистым волосам.   
\- Спасибо тебе. – Тихо прошептал Локи.  
\- За что?  
\- За то, что заступился за меня сегодня. – Бог грозы слегка отстранился и посмотрел брату в глаза.  
\- Ты думаешь, я мог поступить иначе?  
\- Ну, они же твои друзья…  
\- Никто, - выражение лица Тора стало строгим и почти каменным, - слышишь, никто не причинит тебе вред. Каждый, кто посмеет тебя тронуть или хотя бы помыслить подобно Фандралу, будет иметь дело со мной. Я тебе обещаю.  
Локи посмотрел на брата точно так же, как тогда, перед неудавшейся коронацией, когда, будто в шутку, произнёс: «А теперь поцелуй». Тогда Тор засмущался и также в шутливом тоне сказал: «Ну прекрати!». Сейчас трикстер молчал, но его взгляд был так красноречив, и Одинсон в этот раз не упустил возможности и горячо поцеловал его.   
Долгий, безумно сладкий и многообещающий поцелуй прервало урчание в животе Локи.  
\- Ты так и не пообедал? – Громовержец с трудом оторвался от губ обнимающего его за шею брата.  
\- Нет. Сегодня же обед не удался.  
\- Но… Ты мог попросить служанок…  
\- Не забывай, что это ты у нас господин, - Локи чмокнул Тора в нос, - а я всего лишь раб, и служанки мне не подчиняются.  
\- О Один! Прости меня, Локи.  
\- Да брось, не бери в голову, сколько раз приходилось обходиться сутками без еды! Особенно, в походах.  
\- Да, но не забывай, что теперь ты… В общем, нельзя тебе голодать.  
Громовержец нехотя высвободился из объятий брата, вызвал прислугу и, несмотря на то, что было уже за полночь, приказал подать королевский обед и ужин… (В этот момент Локи обнял его сзади и что-то шепнул на ухо, отчего взгляд бога загорелся). В купальню.   
Когда прислуга удалилась, трикстер принялся помогать Тору разоблачаться из тяжёлого доспеха.  
\- Локи.  
\- Да?  
\- Когда я отдёрнул полог кровати, ты… вздрогнул, будто испугался чего-то.  
Лафейсон расстёгивал крепления доспеха на спине брата, и Тор не мог видеть, как напрягся его взгляд, и что трикстеру приходится прикладывать усилие, чтобы справиться с собой и спокойно произнести:  
\- О, не бери в голову. Я был погружён в чтение и не слышал, как ты подошёл, поэтому вздрогнул от неожиданности. У смертных такое бывает.

* * *  
Локи тяжело дышал на плече Тора, стараясь прийти в себя после сильнейшей судороги наслаждения, до сих пор пронизывающей тело. Златовласый бог опирался спиной о мраморную стенку купели, погрузившись в почти остывшую воду так, чтобы любовнику было удобнее лежать на нём, уткнувшись подбородком в плечо, горячо дыша прямо в ухо. Поднос с остатками обеда-ужина дрейфовал по просторам купели. Тор гладил Локи по спине, всё ещё оставаясь в нём, с каждым прикосновением ощущая всё новые волны спазмов и сокращений. Трикстер был совершенно обессилен и не мог даже пошевелиться. Когда дыхание пришло в норму, он поднял голову и посмотрел затуманенным взглядом в глаза Тору, потом уткнулся носом ему в ключицу, полностью расслабившись. Одинсон наконец-то вышел из размякшего тела младшего братца и с умилением и почти материнской нежностью отнёс его в постель. Оказавшись под тёплым одеялом, Локи моментально уснул, а спустя пару минут за ним последовал и Тор.  
Эта ночь не была исключением в череде кошмаров, преследующих Лафейсона. И пусть видения всегда были разными, ни одно из них не уступало другим по степени ужаса, сковывающего тело и душу. На этот раз, вскочив ещё перед рассветом, бывший бог коварства даже не мог толком вспомнить, что ему снилось. Он не ощущал ничего, кроме смертельного холода. Сердце билось тяжело, будто сопротивляясь какой-то сковывающей силе. Руки трикстера были синего цвета с характерными узорами. Но даже обличие йотуна не спасало от такого холода. В голове вертелась одна мысль: рано или поздно они доберутся до него, а он до сих пор полностью беззащитен.  
Случайное прикосновение Тора к обнажённому телу йотуна было неожиданностью для обоих. Громовержец так резко открыл глаза и поднялся, сев на постели, что Лафейсон даже не успел ни о чём подумать.  
\- Локи? Что с тобой? – частые военные походы научили бога просыпаться в любых условиях и в любой момент с абсолютно ясным взглядом и мышлением.   
Раньше трикстер никогда не принимал при брате этот облик, поэтому Одинсон был удивлён и насторожен.  
\- Я… просто замёрз… сильно. – С обезоруживающим взглядом ответил Локи, сам слегка ошарашенный таким положением.  
\- О мой Один! – с облегчением вздохнул бог грома. – Иди сюда.  
Он крепко прижал брата к себе и укрыл их обоих с головой одеялом, принимая на себя муки обжигающего холода, который источало йотунское тело.   
\- Что ты делаешь? Ты же…  
\- Молчи.  
Тор был горячим. Очень горячим. В его объятиях Локи чувствовал, что сам будто начинает таять изнутри. Спустя несколько минут его тело снова приняло привычный вид асгардца, чему Одинсон был несказанно рад, потому что ещё нескольких минут тесного контакта с телом ледяного великана не выдержал бы даже сам могучий Тор.   
Придя в себя, бывший маг провёл рукой по груди и животу брата – кожа там стала шершавой и грубой от обморожения.   
\- Больно? – от прикосновения Тор напрягся, но ни за что не признался бы никому, что ему больно. Хотя Локи понимал всё и так.   
\- Пустяки. Утром схожу к целителям. - Будь у мага сила, он бы вмиг залечил эти раны, но сейчас… трикстеру оставалось лишь виновато целовать тело брата в местах обморожения, принося ему и боль, и наслаждение одновременно.  
Чувствуя, что вот-вот потеряет голову и забудет спросить что-то важное, Тор с огромным усилием остановил Локи и вытащил его по плечи из-под одеяла, расположив перед собой так, чтобы луна освещала его лицо.  
\- Подожди, постой. Скажи мне, как ты обернулся йотуном?  
\- Я же тебе сказал уже. Я сильно замёрз во сне.  
\- Но ты же лишён магии…  
\- Я – да. Вся моя личная магия хранится у тебя в медальоне.   
\- Но…  
\- Тор, когда Один нашёл меня в Йотунхейме младенцем, он вдохнул в меня частичку своей силы, своей магии, которая заставила меня принять облик аса. Эта магия отлична от моей, она самостоятельна… И без неё я синий ледяной великан, хотя, скорее, ледяной карлик… Недавно я узнал, что сильный холод может её блокировать.  
\- Но ведь во время походов на Йотунхейм ты не становился йотуном…   
\- Пусть ты и считаешь, что я не воюю, а фокусничаю, тем не менее, во время боя мне скорее было жарко.   
\- Ну а сейчас-то ты как умудрился так сильно замёрзнуть?  
\- Не знаю. Замёрз и всё. – Локи отвёл взгляд и повернулся к Тору спиной, продолжая тем не менее прижиматься к тёплому боку.  
Одинсон поцеловал его в затылок и хотел обнять, но, прикоснувшись обмороженной грудью к теперь уже тёплой худощавой спине, невольно вздрогнул и закусил губу. Почувствовавший новый укол вины и собственного бессилия трикстер вылез из постели и стал одеваться.   
\- Ты куда?  
\- Я вызову тебе целителей. Мне ведь теперь никто даже целительного камня не доверит, не говоря уже о магических мазях.   
Быстрым движением Тор вскочил и, схватив натягивающего штаны брата в охапку, уложил его в постель рядом с собой.  
\- Я сам потом схожу. За камнем. А сейчас я хочу, чтобы ты побыл здесь, со мной.   
* * *  
Довольный и разомлевший Тор мирно сопел в затылок ещё слегка подрагивающего брата. Этот рассвет царь Асгарда встречал, улыбаясь в счастливом сне. А Локи ловил себя на мысли, что раньше кошмары не оставляли следов в реальности – как бы страшно ни было бывшему магу, каким бы реальным ни казалось происходящее с ним, он просыпался в своём обычном облике, терзаемый лишь тревожными воспоминаниями. То, что сон заставил Лафейсона так сильно замёрзнуть при том, что во дворце не было холодно, заставило насторожиться больше обычного – магия читаури становилась реальной, а значит, они приближались. Эта мысль заставила Локи аккуратно выбраться из тёплых объятий брата и потянуться к ещё не до конца прочитанному фолианту. Чтобы не разбудить Тора, трикстер уселся с книгой на подоконник и продолжил чтение в лучах восходящего солнца.  
Спустя пару часов в покои вошла служанка. Она принесла поднос с двумя чашечками ароматного мидгардского напитка под названием кофе, поставила его на прикроватный столик и вплотную подошла к спящему царю. Локи спрыгнул с подоконника, возмутившись тем, как прислуга смеет входить в покои господина, когда он спит, но девушка не обратила на него ровным счётом никакого внимания. Она встала на колени возле постели, выпрямилась, положила руки на колени и в меру громко произнесла:  
\- Ваше Величество, в Асгарде восемь часов по полуночи. Вами приказано разбудить Вас в данный час и напомнить, что сегодня у Вас встреча с послами из пяти миров Иггдрасиля. Ваш кофе на столе.  
Бывший младший принц с удивлением наблюдал это странное зрелище. Тор открыл глаза.  
\- Хорошо. Можешь идти.  
Служанка поднялась с колен и тихо ушла.  
\- Что это было, брат?  
\- Это? Ну, просто однажды в Мидгарде мне довелось ночевать в башне Тони Старка, ты ведь помнишь Тони и его башню?  
\- Конечно, Тор. Старк запомнился тем, как виртуозно он летел из окна, выброшенный мною, а его башня стала местом знаменательной встречи с Халком…  
\- Ну так вот, - продолжил царь, не обращая внимание на язвительный сарказм, - тогда утром нас всех разбудил вежливый голос виртуального дворецкого Старка, сообщивший точное мидгардское время и план предстоящих дел. Вот я и решил, что неплохо было бы устроить что-то подобное.  
Локи косо посмотрел на пытавшегося потянуться в постели и резко скорчившегося от боли брата.  
-А второй робот принёс тогда этот бодрящий напиток. Я прихватил сюда небольшой запас. Попробуй. – Одинсон потянулся к столику за чашечкой кофе, внезапно резко вздохнув и поморщившись при движении, и, чудом удержав в онемевших пальцах, подал её трикстеру. Бог коварства сделал маленький глоток.  
\- Ммм… А на вкус приятный. - Лафейсон оставил книгу на подоконнике и присел на край кровати, мелкими глотками попивая кофе. Он отдёрнул край одеяла, обнажив ночные раны брата. Всё было хуже, чем он думал. Кожа на груди, животе и руках бога грома почернела и покрылась коркой.– Обморожение слишком сильное. Зря ты не дал мне вызвать целителей ночью. У тебя действительно сегодня встреча с послами из пяти миров?  
\- Да.  
\- Перенеси её на вечер. А сейчас лежи и старайся не двигаться. Я скоро вернусь.  
Локи поцеловал брата и ушёл. Тор отдёрнул одеяло и взглянул на своё тело. Никогда ещё Громовержец не мучился от какой бы то ни было хвори. Да, в бою ранения были не редки, но рядом всегда находился брат, который залечивал их при помощи магии сразу же после битв.   
Ощущать сковывающую движения жгучую боль было непривычно. Тор не хотел чувствовать себя слабым. Он попытался подняться, но местами онемевшее тело не слушалось его, поражая резкой болью в ответ на каждое движение. Это было прискорбно и, возможно, даже унизительно, но пришлось смириться и послушаться брата.  
Спустя несколько минут дверь отворилась, и в покои вошла Эйр, главная целительница Асгарда.  
\- Приветствую тебя, царь. Твой раб сказал, что ты болен, и срочно нужна помощь.  
Локи виновато и обеспокоенно смотрел на Тора. На самом деле ему ещё с юности было больно видеть брата раненым или нездоровым, и, несмотря на всегда бодрое и весёлое выражение лица, за которым воин старался скрывать боль, маг всегда остро её чувствовал и старался как можно быстрее снять с помощью колдовства. Часто Громовержец, вернувшись с поля битвы, заявлял, что это царапины, и не достойно бога обращать на них внимание. Тогда Локи колдовал тайно, во время того, как брат спал, и, проснувшись утром, Тор с победной усмешкой заявлял, что на нём всё само моментально заживает, и подтрунивал над богом обмана, говоря, что он воспринимает всё слишком близко к сердцу и проявляет слабость. Маг молча терпел усмешки, поддерживаемые остальными воинами, и едва заметно улыбался, радуясь, что брат здоров.  
Однако теперь он мало того, что стал причиной недуга Тора, не мог ничем помочь, так ещё и неизбежно пришлось доверить лечение целительнице, которая явно поймёт происхождение обморожения.   
Осмотрев раны, Эйр достала из принесённого мешочка две склянки с заживляющими мазями, открыла одну – терпкий запах наполнил комнату. Тор слегка поморщился, а Локи распознал в этом запахе не только целебные травы, но и заживляющую магию, усиливающую полезные свойства растений. Он до сих пор помнил это заклинание, хотя пользовался им в последний раз едва ли не в детстве – для лечения маг перестал использовать его, создав на его основе другое, более сильное и действующее заклинание.   
Эйр стала осторожно покрывать мазью обмороженные участки тела царя. Лафейсон, стоявший у неё за спиной, смотрел, как женские руки нежно прикасаются к телу его любовника, заставляя его покрываться мурашками. Умом трикстер понимал, что так организм Тора реагирует на холод, который даёт мазь, а не на сами прикосновения, но при всей своей силе разум не мог подавить гнетущее чувство ревности, разливающееся внутри. Толи, лишившись силы, Локи стал хуже скрывать эмоции, толи его брат проявил проницательность, но, взглянув за спину целительницы, царь сказал:  
\- Эйр, я хочу, чтобы мой раб выполнял эту работу… под твоим чутким руководством.  
Нимало не смутившись, целительница с гордым достоинством и ноткой высокомерия ответила:  
\- Прости, мой царь, но я не могу этого допустить. Магия лучше действует тогда, когда распространяется её создателем. А случай у тебя серьёзный. Серьёзнее, чем у воинов, которых мне приходилось лечить после походов на Йотунхейм.  
Локи почувствовал очередной укол вины, и от этого стало просто невыносимо. Раньше бог коварства не испытывал этого чувства: либо он исправлял ситуацию с помощью магии, либо считал, что поступает правильно или просто так, как он хочет. Теперь же смесь чувства вины и бессилия просто убивала, переливаясь в ещё большую ненависть к Одину и читаури.  
Закончив размазывать содержимое первой склянки по телу бога грома, Эйр открыла вторую. По запаху Локи определил, что состав этой мази был отличен от первой: она состояла всего из пары растений, животного жира и трёх заклинаний, ускоряющих регенерацию. Однако Лофт с грустью обнаружил, что для Тора в его состоянии этого, скорее всего, будет недостаточно, по крайней мере для того, чтобы быстро исцелиться полностью. Его мысль подтвердилась.  
\- Вынуждена огорчить тебя, о мой царь. Раны твои настолько сильны, что процесс выздоровления будет долгим и болезненным. Мои мази вернут чувствительность твоим конечностям и будут постепенно заживлять обморожения, но… Боли не избежать, а обезболивающие нейтрализуют действие мазей. Поэтому тебе придётся несколько дней провести в постели. А если изволишь всё-таки встать, то обязательно вызови меня. Я перебинтую твои раны и надену на тебя мягкую одежду. Никаких доспехов, боёв, турниров и приёмов.  
\- Но…  
\- Впредь надо быть осторожнее, мой царь. – Эйр бросила взгляд на Локи, словно метнула в него молнию, и встала, собираясь уходить. Тор обречённо посмотрел на брата, готовясь смириться со своей участью. Это было последней каплей, заставившей переступить через собственную гордость.  
\- О мой господин, вели мне говорить! – Лафейсон упал на колени, загораживая выход целительнице. Удивлённый Громовержец кивнул в знак разрешения. Локи поднялся с колен и встал перед лицом Эйр.  
\- О великая и могущественная целительница, скажи, неужели во всех девяти мирах нет больше средств, чтобы сиюсекундно излечить моего господина? – В глубине души трикстер получал удовольствие от разыгрываемого спектакля, осознавая, что одно его заклинание сильнее всего арсенала лучшей целительницы Асгарда.  
\- Заклинаний нет сильнее, чем те, что таятся в этих мазях, - торжественно изрекла Эйр, - есть одно растение, которое обладает собственной магией и силой, но произрастает оно лишь на кончике одного из самых древних корней Иггдрасиля. В народе называют его лунным цветком. Лишь этот цветок способен моментально залечивать любые раны. Но его практически невозможно достать. Я зайду вечером, если мой царь не изволит в то время спать. – Слегка поклонившись Тору, целительница покинула покои.  
Громовержец с удовольствием отметил, что в состоянии шевелить пальцами, хоть и испытывал при этом обжигающую боль. Кожа на обмороженных участках тела стала мягкой, хоть и оставалась чёрной и мёртвой. Попытка повернуться набок увенчалась резким вздохом и возвращением в исходное положение. Локи стоял посреди комнаты спиной к кровати и о чём-то усердно думал. Со второй попытки Тору удалось сесть на кровати, а потом и встать с неё.   
\- Я не могу лежать в постели. И без царского доспеха не могу встречаться с послами. Значит, придётся потерпеть. – Одинсон подошёл к брату и попытался приобнять его, но Лофт аккуратно вывернулся, чтобы не задеть Тора.  
\- Нет, брат. Тебе не придётся терпеть эту боль. – Лицо Лафейсона сияло радостью. Громовержец с недоумением посмотрел на него. – У меня есть тот цветок, о котором говорила Эйр.


	7. Chapter 7

Братья целеустремлённо и тихо шли по пустынному утреннему саду – в Асгарде, а тем более в царском дворце, привыкли поздно ложиться и, соответственно, поздно вставать. Локи сам аккуратно перебинтовал Тора, и теперь царь шёл в лёгкой, едва касающейся тела рубахе.   
\- Ты уверен, что это тот самый цветок? Он же не растёт в Асгарде.  
\- Я практически уверен, что это он. Однажды я оказал большую услугу одной очень сильной колдунье, и в благодарность она дала мне умирающий цветок ( у колдуньи был один недостаток – она не умела сохранять или дарить жизнь) и сказала, что это лунный цветок, и если я смогу спасти его, он будет спасать меня. Главное только, чтобы он был живым. Я спас цветок и долго пытался разгадать, каким чудодейственным свойством он обладает, и сейчас Эйр открыла мне глаза. Ну вот мы и пришли, брат.  
Локи привёл Тора к тому самому источнику, у которого брат накануне тщетно пытался его найти. Громовержец огляделся, но вокруг озера росли лишь мелкие луговые цветы. Он с любопытством посмотрел на трикстера, который, подойдя к водоёму, начал раздеваться. Лафейсон оглянулся на брата:  
\- Я бы посоветовал тебе тоже снять одежду. За повязку не беспокойся, она тебе не понадобится на обратном пути, а в мокрых штанах и рубахе домой идти некомфортно.  
\- Мы будем купаться? – Тор совершенно не понимал, что происходит, но брату подчинился и начал пытаться расстёгивать почерневшими пальцами рубаху.  
\- Давай лучше я.   
Оставшись в чём мать родила и аккуратно сложив возле скалы одежду, Локи осторожно расстегнул и снял с брата рубашку, затем специально настойчиво и долго возился со шнуровкой на штанах, то и дело «случайно» касаясь и поглаживая Тора. С удовлетворением заметив, что реакция не заставила себя ждать, он стянул с Громовержца остальную одежду. Одинсон смотрел на него удивлёнными глазами, пытаясь понять, что Локи задумал и, главное, зачем.  
В тот момент, когда Тору показалось, что намерения трикстера вполне понятны, (хотя оставалось полнейшей загадкой, как желание бога коварства заняться любовью на природе соотносится с лунным цветком и лечением бога грома), и он был в целом тоже весьма не против, несмотря на непрекращающуюся жгучую боль в обмороженных участках тела, Локи внезапно взял брата за перебинтованную руку и потащил к озеру.   
\- Задержи дыхание, брат, и не отпускай мою руку. Если захочешь посмотреть, не закрывай глаза.  
Тор согласно кивнул, и на счёт «три» боги прыгнули в казавшееся неглубоким озеро. Прохладная вода обволокла тело. Громовержец по совету брата не стал закрывать глаза и не отпускал его руку. Едва погрузившись полностью, он почувствовал, что Локи тянет его в сторону практически на дно водоёма. Озеро было кристально чистым, и его подводный мир поражал своей красотой и открытостью. Разноцветные искрящиеся рыбки сновали меж насыщенно-зелёных водорослей и даже не думали прятаться, будто два сухопутных тела совершенно не тревожили их мир.   
Чуть-чуть проплыв вместе с Лофтом, Тор заметил отверстие в скале, почти у самого дна. Локи отпустил руку брата и, жестом показав, чтобы тот следовал за ним, нырнул в это отверстие. Как оказалось, оно было достаточно большим, и бог грома пролез в него, не задев края. Оказавшись по ту сторону скалы, Одинсон заметил, что Локи нет в воде. Почувствовав, что воздуха остаётся мало, Громовержец просто встал на ноги – внутри скалы вода доходила ему до груди.   
Тор огляделся: он стоял посреди большой, но достаточно светлой пещеры. Свет мягко струился из трещин в стенах. Вода покрывала примерно половину дна пещеры – вторая половина состояла из песка и гальки и напоминала морской пляж в Мидгарде. Бывший маг был уже на берегу.  
\- Ты в порядке, Тор?  
\- Да. Ничего себе! Никогда бы даже не предположил, что тут такое…  
\- Добро пожаловать в моё укрытие.  
\- И давно оно у тебя здесь? – Тор медленно выходил из воды и ловил себя на мысли, что внутри скалы довольно тепло.  
\- Давно.  
\- А мне ты никогда о нём не говорил.  
\- А ты никогда о нём не спрашивал. – Трикстер с чарующей улыбкой подошёл к брату и, усадив его на достаточно большой широкий выступ, стал аккуратно снимать повязки.  
Мази вернули обмороженным участкам тела Тора чувствительность. И пусть она в основном приносила боль, были не чужды и другие ощущения. Обнажённый Локи, стоя на коленях, нежно прикасался к нему прохладными пальцами, избавляя от тугих намокших бинтов. Один только вид брата ужасно возбуждал Громовержца, а его прикосновения делали это возбуждение мучительно-сладким. И его невозможно было скрыть, ведь бог грозы также был обнажён. Трикстеру нравилось наблюдать, как восстаёт естество брата, реагируя на его мимолётные ласки, а Тор с удовольствием заметил, что Локи также возбуждён.   
Сняв все повязки, Лафейсон нежно коснулся губами груди светловолосого бога – тот вздрогнул от резкой боли, смешавшейся с удовольствием. Бог коварства спустился ниже и провёл языком по твёрдому члену Одинсона от самого основания, объял губами головку, слизнув выступившую капельку смазки, и отстранился. Тор едва не заскулил от досады. Он положил руки на плечи пытавшемуся встать трикстеру и пристально посмотрел ему в глаза. Под этим гневным взглядом скрывался умоляющий.  
\- Успеем ещё, - мягко ответил Локи, - но сначала нужно сделать то, зачем мы сюда пришли.   
Лафейсон взял Тора за руку и подвёл к самому светлому углу пещеры, туда, где сходились все солнечные лучи, пробивающиеся извне. В ослепительном свете Громовержец не сразу заметил маленький белый цветок с соцветием в виде шарика.   
\- Я видел такие цветы в Мидгарде. Они называются одуванчиками.  
\- Я тоже. Но это не один из них. Смотри. – Локи опустился на колени так, что загородил растению свет, и Одинсон с удивлением увидел, как цветок засветился ярким серебряным огоньком, напоминая маленькую Луну. – Это лунный цветок, рождённый в древнейших корнях Иггдрасиля. Некоторые растения в разных мирах пытаются быть похожими на него, но он единственный в своём роде.  
\- И как он лечит? – Тор присел рядом с братом и коснулся искрящегося серебристого соцветия.  
Маленькая искорка прилипла к пальцу, продержалась на нём пару секунд и внезапно озарилась таким сиянием, что боги закрыли глаза, распространив его по телу Громовержца, и тут же искорка и всё это сияние исчезло. Братья стояли в растерянности и недоумении.  
\- Локи, что это было?  
Бог коварства и озорства с восторгом смотрел на Тора. Не говоря ни слова, Лофт страстно поцеловал брата, толкая его на песок, перемешанный с мелкими камешками. Когда Громовержец, повинуясь, лёг на спину, трикстер стал целовать его в шею и спускаться ниже, к груди. Когда влажные губы дотронулись до чувствительного соска, Одинсон приготовился почувствовать жгучую боль, но вместо этого ощутил приятное возбуждение. Тор поднял руки, чтобы погладить Локи по волосам, и с удивлением заметил, что от обморожения не осталось и следа.  
\- Брат, он подействова-а-а… - проворный сын Лафея спустился ниже, обхватил губами возбуждённый орган, вобрав его почти полностью, и стал умопомрачительно двигаться, то посасывая, то проводя языком по самым чувствительным участкам, доводя Одинсона до экстаза.   
Поначалу Тор пытался сдерживать себя и просто тяжело и глубоко дышал, но очень скоро разум покинул его, и небольшую пещеру стали оглашать раскатистые стоны. Будучи уже на грани экстаза, готовый вот-вот излиться в жаркий и проворный рот брата, бог грома резко и совершенно неожиданно почувствовал, что Локи отстранился. На этот раз досада была гораздо сильнее – Тор готов был разбить стену или впечатать в неё брата, лишь бы он завершил то, что делал секундами ранее.   
\- Ты издеваешься надо мной? – прорычал асгардец, открывая глаза.   
Лофт стоял над ним на коленях, раздвинув ноги, и пытался растягивать себя. Выражение его лица говорило о том, что ему неудобно и, по меньшей мере, неприятно делать это самому. Стоящий колом член свидетельствовал о том, что злые шутки над Тором не входят в планы трикстера – он и сам страстно желал близости. Гнев моментально отступил, и теперь светловолосым богом овладевало лишь безудержное желание. Громовержец перевернулся, уложил бога озорства на спину и закинул его ноги себе на плечи. Наклонившись, Тор начал жадно целовать плоскую грудь, настойчиво проводя языком по бусинкам возбуждённых сосков, иногда слегка покусывая их, что вызывало у Локи громкие умоляющие стоны. Одновременно с этим дрожащие от нетерпения пальцы, щедро смоченные слюной бога грома, поглаживали плотно сжатое колечко сфинктера, осторожно проскальзывая внутрь, сначала один, на фалангу, две, ощущая тепло и гладкость крепких, обхватывающих мышц, двигаясь туда-сюда, лаская изнутри, заставляя трикстера едва не задыхаться, пытаться двигаться под тяжестью брата, чтобы насадиться сильнее, впустить в себя глубже. К первому пальцу добавился второй, теперь они движутся в двух плоскостях, растягивая отверстие, доставляя резкую, но непродолжительную боль и сладостно дразня, уничтожая остатки терпения.  
\- Тор! – От очередного движения Локи впивается острыми пальцами в плечи брата.  
Добавляется ещё один палец, и Лафейсон беззвучно, но так развратно втянув ноздрями воздух, запрокидывает голову, что Тор понимает, что его сейчас просто разорвёт от желания, если не… Вытащив пальцы, Громовержец в доли секунды заменяет их своим алчущим этого тела органом, входит сразу на всю длину – крик Локи оглашает пещеру, отражаясь многочисленным эхом от её сводов. Почувствовав жар и трепет сжимающего его тела, Одинсон начинает двигаться, неистово, безудержно. Его сознание затуманивается, и не остаётся в этом мире ничего, кроме него и дрожащего под ним, извивающегося Лофта, кроме единства тел, движений, пульсации, эмоций. Перед глазами лицо Локи, выражающее непередаваемые ощущения, ощущения Тора, такие же, как и его собственные, одни на двоих. Ничего лишнего. Руки, сжимающие нависшие над ними плечи, пальцы, раздирающие кожу в неистовстве от накатывающего, подступающего, но ещё не извергнутого удовольствия. Другие руки снимают их с плеч и прижимают над головой, вдавливая в песок, обезоруживая, забирая полностью в свою власть. Толчки становятся всё быстрее и ненасытнее. Стены звучат симфонией вздохов и стонов, мелодией слияния тел и единения душ. В страстном порыве рука Громовержца ложится на изнывающий от жажды ласки орган Локи и, обхватив его, начинает двигаться в такт всему телу. Нескольких движений оказывается достаточно, тело в теле, глаза в глаза – и сильнейшая судорога сводит любовников, исторгая финальный аккорд божественной симфонии, долго-долго повторяемый эхом во чреве скалы.  
* * *  
Полностью расслабленные и довольные боги лежали рядом на спине, наслаждаясь хитросплетениями солнечных лучей над ними. Тор поднял руку перед собой, ещё раз убеждаясь в том, что чудо-цветок полностью излечил его, и что нет больше этой мучительной боли.  
\- Ты у меня волшебник. – Прошептал он брату в самое ухо.  
\- Уже нет. И ты об этом прекрасно знаешь. – С лёгким сарказмом ответил Локи.  
\- Нет, ты всё равно волшебник. И этого у тебя не отнять. - Лафейсон ласково, но с небольшой иронией посмотрел в глаза брату.  
\- Что ж, пусть будет так. – Он провёл пальцами по зажившей груди Громовержца. – Кстати, как там твоя встреча с послами из пяти миров?  
Тор встрепенулся, взгляд его посерьёзнел.  
\- Я же совсем забыл о ней! Спасибо тебе, любимый брат, спасибо за всё, но мне действительно пора идти.  
\- Иди. Дорогу назад и одежду найдёшь?  
\- А ты?  
\- А я немного ещё поваляюсь здесь, потом, возможно, прогуляюсь по саду. Вечером увидимся.  
\- Хорошо, Локи. Вечером продолжим. – Тор нежно поцеловал брата, нехотя оторвавшись от него, встал и нырнул в озеро.  
Полежав на песке ещё немного, Лофт подошёл к чудесному лунному цветку, ласково провёл пальцами по шелковистым листьям.  
\- Ты бы помог мне выжить, попади я к читаури… Жаль, что ты силён лишь тогда, когда сидишь корнями в этой скале. Однако… - Трикстер аккуратно оторвал листик и стал рассматривать его на ладони. – На всякий случай.  
Нега в уютной пещере была прекрасна и желанна после столь долгого отсутствия, но бывший маг понимал, что есть дела поважнее. Он медленно зашёл в озеро, наслаждаясь прикосновениями прохладной воды, и нырнул к выходу. Оказавшись с внешней стороны скалы, Лафейсон немного поплавал, затем недолго повалялся на берегу, чтобы обсохнуть, оделся и пошёл ко дворцу.  
Асгард уже давно проснулся, и жизнь кипела вовсю. По саду прогуливались асы, в тенёчке на скамейках сплетничали асиньи, воины бились на тренировочной площадке или развлекали дам рассказами о своих подвигах. При дворе всегда было много народу, и Локи знал далеко не всех, хотя его-то знал каждый, раньше – как младшего принца, теперь – как царского раба. Будучи царским сыном, Лофт всегда представлял собой загадку, сюрприз для жителей Асгарда – никто никогда не знал, что от него ожидать, какой очередной фокус выкинет этот сумасброд. Асы побаивались и недолюбливали его. Тем не менее, каждый встречный оказывал ему знаки почтения. Точно так же и теперь все отмечали трикстера своим вниманием – начинали шептаться между собой, некоторые показывали пальцем. Но после того, что произошло в трапезной, никто не осмеливался в глаза подшучивать над ним.  
Локи по природе своей был склонен замечать каждую мелочь, но предпочитал не заострять внимание. Он шёл с королевской осанкой, совершенно игнорируя окружающих, - его мозг был занят одной очень важной мыслью, едва зародившейся, но обещавшей развиться во что-то стоящее. В какой-то момент трикстер оказался настолько близок к логическому и целостному оформлению этой мысли, что не заметил, как его окружили Фандрал и двое его слуг.   
Оглядевшись, Локи понял, что они находятся на небольшом пустыре неподалёку от дворца, и что вокруг никого больше нет. Сын короля Йотунхейма никогда не отличался трусостью и всегда мог за себя постоять. И хотя сейчас он был лишён магии, и это делало его практически беззащитным перед асами, он помнил, что сделал с другом в прошлый раз Тор, и это успокаивало.   
\- Ну привет… раб.  
Лофт ничего не ответил и попытался пройти мимо, но стражники, здоровые и чёрные, как Хеймдалль, с чем-то женственным и нежным во взгляде на своего господина, схватили мага за локти. Стараясь не показать внезапно подступивший страх, бывший принц спокойно ответил:  
\- Прикажи своим обезьянам отпустить меня.  
\- Или что?  
\- Или Тор раскроит тебе…  
\- Тор?! Маленький беззащитный невольник побежит жаловаться могучему господину! Да ты и вправду стал рабом, Локи.  
\- Тор мой брат. – Как можно спокойнее произнёс Лафейсон, которому надавили на больное.  
\- Да неужели? Всему Асгарду известно, что ты не сын Одина. Ты раб Тора Одинсона, и это залог твоей жизни. Или твой господин не исполняет приговор Всеотца?  
Локи опустил голову. От злости и бессилия руки сжались в кулаки, а на глаза наворачивались предательские слёзы. Трикстер резко поднял жёсткий взгляд разъярённого волка на Фандрала и произнёс, глядя ему прямо в глаза:  
\- Если Тор узнает, он разорвёт тебя на части, мерзкая гнида, и ни один целитель во всех девяти мирах не соберёт тебя обратно!  
\- Он не узнает, милашка. – Воин подошёл близко-близко, взял Локи за подбородок и говорил это полушёпотом, обдавая горячим похотливым дыханием. – Если вдруг узнает, то я заплачу ему, как будто попользовался его вещью. А если после этого он попытается что-то сделать мне, то папа Один отшлёпает сына по попе, как я тебя скоро. Ты ведь раб, Локи, бессловесная вещь, обязанная подчиняться.  
Фандрал сделал знак своим слугам, и они повели обречённого и беспомощного Лофта в сторону от дворца, в рощу, где стоял небольшой флигель, давно облюбованный воином-ловеласом для своих утех. Сам Фандрал вальяжно пошёл следом. Бывший принц даже не пытался кричать и звать Тора – во всём Асгарде ему никто бы не помог, не доложил бы брату, который занят на совещании, а сам Громовержец всё равно бы не услышал, да и гордость не стерпела бы такого удара, не зная, что получится наверняка. Локи не был хлюпиком, не способным драться без магии, но вместе с магией его лишили и божественной силы, а простой смертный ни за что не справился бы даже со слугами, бывшими родом явно не из Мидгарда.   
* * *  
Фандрал сам открыл дверь флигеля, слуги ввели пленника внутрь. Окна были заколочены снаружи и занавешены изнутри. Воин зажёг свечи, и Локи увидел у одной стены диван с множеством подушек разного размера, у другой стены – кровать с кованой спинкой, к которой были пристёгнуты наручники, привезённые явно из Мидгарда. Посередине комнаты стоял широкий дубовый стол с шестью ножками – четырьмя по краям и двум посередине. Фандрал провёл по нему рукой, погладив, будто доброго коня.   
\- Хочу тебя на нём. Привяжите его.  
Лофт надеялся, что слуги хотя бы на миг отпустят его или ослабят хватку, но они потащили его вперёд, резким движением нагнули, уложив грудью на стол, и привязали запястья к средним ножкам кожаными ремнями, болтавшимися на них.  
\- Стойте снаружи.  
Слуги вышли, и воин запер дверь изнутри. Локи, растянутый верхней частью на столе, мог созерцать только одну стену. На ней висело множество плёток, различных форм, цветов и размеров, некоторые были с шипами на концах. Мысли трикстера сменяли в голове одна другую со скоростью звука, пытаясь найти варианты, как можно избежать этой унизительной пытки, - возможно, он был бы и не прочь попробовать что-то из этого арсенала, но добровольно и исключительно с Тором, единственным, кому Локи доверял.  
\- Послушай, Фандрал, может, ты развяжешь меня? Я сделаю всё, как ты захочешь. Сам. В более удобной позе. – Гордость протестовала и бесновалась, но желание не быть жестоко вытраханным асгардским извращенцем, тем более находясь в смертном теле, которое острее ощущает боль и медленнее восстанавливается, взяло верх.  
\- Не утруждайся, детка. Всё и так будет, как я захочу. А хочу я тебя именно в этой позе на этом столе.  
Воин подошёл к лицу пленника и вставил в рот кляп. «Знакомые ощущения», - подумал Локи.   
\- Я давно хотел, чтобы ты отполировал мой меч. Всегда такой заносчивый и острый на язык, когда ты был принцем, это была моя голубая мечта. Но теперь…  
Фандрал медленно провёл ладонью по спине Лофта, который оделся с утра подобно Тору – в лёгкую льняную рубашку, кожаную жилетку поверх неё и штаны из мягкой кожи ягнёнка. Под одеждой прощупывались все позвонки худощавого тела бывшего принца. Это ужасно возбуждало воина. Он задрал жилетку с рубашкой на спине пленника и снял со стены чёрно-зелёную трёххвостую плётку с мелкими шипами на концах.  
\- Это жемчужина моей коллекции. Я за очень большие деньги выторговал её в Мидгарде и берёг специально для тебя.  
Фандрал со свистом занёс плёть, и за этим последовал резкий удар – Локи пронзительно вскрикнул, из-за кляпа крик вышел глухим, но очень чувственным. Удар оставил три глубокие кровавые полоски, обрамлённые множеством мелких царапин, тянущихся от кровавых вмятин на месте соприкосновения с телом шипов.  
\- Тебе нравится, детка? Я вижу, как возбуждённо ты стонешь.  
Воин нанёс ещё три удара, один за одним – Лафейсон кричал от раздирающей боли и выгибался, насколько позволяли туго привязанные руки. Кляп превращал крики в стоны, и Фандрал больше не мог сдерживаться. Он швырнул плеть в сторону, нетерпеливо расстегнул ремень на своих штанах, стянул их до колен и, быстро расшнуровав штаны Локи, резко стянул их с него. Растерзанный, истекающий кровью трикстер часто и прерывисто дышал, глотая выступающие слёзы.   
Фандрал провёл рукой по окровавленной спине Лофта, потом этой же рукой по своему твёрдому члену, размазывая по нему кровь пленника. Разгорячённый и возбуждённый, он не заметил нарастающий шум снаружи. Без всякой подготовки воин ворвался в тесное и ещё более, чем обычно, сжатое тело Локи – громкий душераздирающий крик огласил маленький флигель, и тут…  
Всё произошло в мгновение ока. Дубовая дверь с треском влетела внутрь, ломаясь на мелкие щепки.  
\- Локи! – Разъярённый Тор ворвался в маленькое полутёмное помещение.  
Халк показался бы ласковым котёнком по сравнению с богом грома, взору которого предстала картина происходящего.  
\- Ах ты тварь! – Громовержец стащил Фандрала с Локи за шкирку, вытащил из флигеля и с криком: «Я тебя предупреждал, гнида? Так вот пусть будут тому свидетели!», - ударом верного Мъёлльнира раздробил грудную клетку бывшего друга в щепки, запустив при этом его тело за несколько километров от дворца.  
Разделавшись с насильником, Тор пулей влетел обратно во флигель. Окровавленный Локи лежал, или даже, висел на столе без сознания, привязанный ремнями к ножкам за запястья.  
\- О мой Один! Локи, родной мой, прости меня.  
Громовержец аккуратно развязал ремни на руках брата и, укутав его в свой плащ, бережно прижал к себе, как ребёнка.  
На шум сбежались асы и асиньи. Выйдя из флигеля, Тор с озверевшим лицом произнёс:  
\- Пусть это будет всем уроком! Я царь, и слов на ветер не бросаю! Локи – мой, и если хоть кто-то приблизится к нему с непочтительными намерениями, того ждёт участь Фандрала! А эту обитель разврата немедленно сжечь! Это приказ.  
Все с ужасом и трепетом расступились перед царём, а он, ни разу не оглянувшись, пошёл во дворец, обеспокоенный лишь состоянием своей драгоценной ноши – своего Локи.


	8. Chapter 8

Локи пришёл в себя, но глаз пока не открывал. Он чувствовал прикосновение знакомых сильных рук к его растерзанной спине, аккуратно смазывающих её какой-то мазью. В следующий момент трикстер ощутил, как сильно и обжигающе на самом деле болит его тело, особенно в области поясницы и ануса, и какое прохладное облегчение приносят прикосновения. Тор бережно и нежно смазывал каждый дюйм тела брата, каждую царапину. Лафейсон чувствовал, как из некоторых ран ещё сочится кровь, стекая по бокам, и как сильные руки убирают её влажной салфеткой, а затем ещё обильнее накладывают мазь на рану. Когда Громовержец закончил со спиной, он аккуратно раздвинул ноги трикстера и, обильно смазав палец мазью, прикоснулся к колечку сфинктера, ощущая следы от разрывов. Локи невольно сжался – вспоминая то, что было с ним после падения в бездну, бывший бог понимал, что эта попытка изнасилования – далеко не самое страшное в его жизни, но в смертном облике всё ощущалось по-другому, и разум не успевал контролировать рефлексы тела, вызванные пережитыми болью и страхом. Лофт понимал, что над ним стоит Тор, лечит его, а не пытается взять, и уговаривал себя расслабиться, но воображение вдруг подменило брата образом Фандрала, и трикстер дёрнулся и резко открыл глаза.   
\- Локи! Тише, тише. – Громовержец придержал его за плечи. – Тебе больно, потерпи чуть-чуть. Это мазь из целебных трав. Я только смажу тебя и всё. Не бойся, расслабься. Или, если хочешь, сделай это сам.  
Одинсон показал брату склянку с мазью, но тот, тяжело дыша, опустил голову на подушку.  
\- Нет, давай лучше ты.  
\- Хорошо. Потерпи, я аккуратно.  
Локи постарался расслабиться, а Тор мягкими, но уверенными движениями продолжил начатое. Он протолкнул палец внутрь, на этот раз с болью проглотив всхлип брата, и сделал несколько круговых движений, смазывая стенки внутри. Сейчас те прикосновения и движения, которые обычно доставляли удовольствие, сопровождались ноющей жгучей болью, но Лафейсон терпел. Громовержец так же аккуратно вытащил палец – боль постепенно стала уходить, сменяясь прохладным облегчением, доставляемым мазью. Тор присел на кровать рядом с братом и погладил его по волосам.  
\- Ну вот. Сейчас должно всё пройти. – Локи повернул к нему голову.  
\- Где ты взял эту мазь? У Эйр?  
\- Нет, всё, что касается целительства, Эйр делает сама. Даже мне она не дала бы ничего, кроме разве что целительного камня. Я подумал, что тебе бы не хотелось, чтобы тебя осматривала и лечила Эйр, учитывая деликатность ситуации… Честно говоря, мне бы тоже этого не хотелось. Поэтому я попросил мазь у матери.  
\- Что? Ты рассказал всё Фригг? – Голос трикстера звучал, будто он вот-вот обидится.  
\- Нет. Я попросил для себя. Сказал, что мне нужно.  
\- Она поверила?  
\- Не знаю. Но расспрашивать ничего не стала, дала мне эту склянку.  
Локи почувствовал, что боль уходит, перевернулся на бок, чтобы было удобнее смотреть на брата и положил руку ему на колено.   
\- Как ты узнал, что я… попал в беду? – Тор опустил голову, потом поднял чистый и любящий взгляд на брата.  
\- Возможно, это придётся тебе не по нраву, но после того, что произошло в трапезной, я попросил Хеймдалля присматривать за тобой. И немедленно сообщить мне, ежели вдруг с тобой что-то случится. – Локи улыбнулся.  
\- Ты заботишься обо мне, что же должно быть мне не по нраву?  
\- Ну то, что я фактически приставил к тебе надзирателя.  
\- Хеймдалля? Брось, он же и так всегда всё видит! Значит, он сообщил тебе. Но ты же должен был быть на совете представителей пяти миров.  
\- Я и был на нём. Поэтому и подоспел так поздно. – Тор снова опустил голову. – При всём огромном желании, нетерпении и ярости, переполнявших меня, я не мог просто так сорваться и улететь, пришлось искать дипломатическую отговорку. Прости.  
Локи провёл ладонью по щеке брата. Да, пришлось испытать боль, но зато Тор пришёл, спас его, отомстил, отстоял его честь. Сердце недоверчивого бога коварства и обмана, сына ледяного великана, постепенно оттаивало, оно любило единственное существо на свете и училось не сомневаться в его любви.  
\- Спасибо. – Громовержец нежно поцеловал брата.  
\- Может, поспишь?  
\- Нет, не хочу. Мне уже лучше, я бы, конечно, предпочёл, чтобы ты остался здесь, со мной, но тебе, видимо, нужно идти.  
\- Да, Локи. Извини, но послы ещё здесь, мне нужно закончить переговоры. Я распоряжусь, чтобы тебе принесли обед. А поужинаем вместе.  
\- Хорошо.   
Тор ещё раз поцеловал брата и ушёл, а Лофт, оставшись один, попытался отогнать воспоминания и впечатления о случившемся и возвратиться к той мысли, из-за которой он и потерял бдительность, но которая была очень важна. Сосредоточившись, трикстер снова взял ещё не дочитанную книгу и занялся уже ставшим привычным делом – поиском способа обезопасить себя от читаури.  
* * *  
Громовержец вернулся, когда солнце озаряло Асгард последними лучами. Локи, облачённый в домашнюю одежду, сидел, удобно поджав ноги, в широком мягком кресле с книгой в руках. Тор выглядел уставшим – он мог целый день провести в бою, а потом запросто всю ночь пировать и утром снова отправиться в бой, но государственные дела сильно выматывали бога.   
\- Как прошли переговоры? – Спросил Лофт, оторвавшись от книги.  
\- Сами переговоры – скука смертная. Целый день подбирать фразы и выслушивать высокопарные речи только для того, чтобы принять решение выступить в очередной поход на Йотунхейм.  
\- Неужели йотуны, лишившиеся короля, угрожают безопасности пяти миров Иггдрасиля?  
\- Там всё сложно. В Йотунхейме началась гражданская война, и, к сожалению, без привлечения сил других миров не обходится. Мы же просто хотим прекратить всё это и установить мир.   
\- Они борются за власть? За право занять место погибшего короля? – Нотка ехидства промелькнула в голосе Лофта.  
\- Нет. Их мир находится под протекторатом Асгарда, и верховный управляющий был назначен Одином сразу же, как только ему стало известно о смерти Лафея. Ну да хватит об этом. – Твёрдо произнёс Громовержец, пресекая разговор. – Лучше скажи, как ты себя чувствуешь.  
\- Всё хорошо. Боль почти прошла. – Локи отложил книгу, поднялся с кресла, подошёл к Тору сзади, мягко откинул пшеничные волосы с затылка брата, обняв, отстегнул красный плащ, который с гулким шорохом упал под ноги, и принялся расстёгивать крепления доспеха, покрывая обнажённую шею бога грома поцелуями.   
Глухой расслабленный стон свидетельствовал о том, что действия трикстера были сейчас самым лучшим окончанием тяжёлого для Громовержца дня. Тор покорно стоял, и, заведя руки назад и поглаживая брата по упругим ягодицам, позволял ему себя раздевать. Когда Лафейсон расправился со всеми хитрыми креплениями на спине, он обнял бога грома, тесно к нему прижавшись, и стал проворно освобождать его от доспеха спереди.   
Возбуждение нарастало. Локи расстёгивал крепление за креплением, постепенно опускаясь всё ниже. Осилив последнюю застёжку, бог хитрости на полшага отстранился, позволяя доспеху с тяжёлым гулом упасть, затем снова прижался к Тору сзади, обнял его за пояс и приступил к завязкам на штанах, то и дело, будто невзначай, проводя у него между ног, ощущая всё нарастающее желание Громовержца.   
Одинсон сгорал от нетерпения, но, тем не менее, продолжал стоять спиной к брату, лишь крепче сжимая его ягодицы заведёнными назад руками. Трикстера это забавляло, и он намеренно долго возился с завязками, наслаждаясь видом начинающего выходить из себя Тора. Локи лизнул бога грома за ухом, отчего тот едва не взвыл в экстазе, и тут в голове неожиданно возник тревожный вопрос. Трикстер слегка отстранился.  
\- Тор, а когда ты выступаешь в поход?  
Внезапно прерванные ласки и этот совершенно неуместный вопрос несколько ошарашили Одинсона.  
\- Пока неизвестно точно, нужно ещё подготовить армии…  
\- А ты возьмёшь меня с собой?  
Продолжение разговора на эту тему показалось Тору настоящим издевательством, ибо терпеть больше не было сил.  
\- Давай не будем сейчас о делах. Иди ко мне. – Громовержец резко развернулся, припечатал поцелуем пытавшегося что-то сказать Лофта и повалил его на кровать, сгорая от возбуждения.

* * *  
Прекрасная ночь окутала Асгард пеленой мерцающих звёзд. Счастливый и пожелавший выгнать сейчас все мысли из головы Локи засыпал на плече довольно посапывающего брата. Никто не обратил внимания на доли секунды ярко вспыхнувшую и тут же погасшую звезду, не оставившую после себя ни следа.

* * *   
Темнота. Холод. Страх. Пронизывающий до самой глубины. Бездна. Дыхание. Тихое, размеренное, мертвенно-холодное. За спиной. Всё время здесь. Рядом. По пятам. Близко.  
Локи бежит со всех ног, но остаётся на месте. Дыхание преследует его, но, как ни крутись, оно всегда сзади.   
\- Тор! Тооооор!!!!! – Из последних сил зовёт трикстер, зная, что лишь брат может защитить его. – Тооооооор!!!!!!!!  
И вот вдалеке появляется фигура в красном плаще, в крылатом шлеме. Да, это он! Он спасёт Локи, победит врагов, заберёт его отсюда и никогда никому не отдаст.  
\- Тор! – Лофт бросается навстречу стремительно приближающемуся Громовержцу. – Брат!  
Трикстер оказывается в крепких объятиях своего защитника.  
\- Ты пришёл за мной! - Он прижимается лицом к широкой груди в королевском доспехе.  
\- Да, Локи…   
Этот голос. Он не Тора. Он чужой, обдающий ледяным дыханием. Лафейсон резко отстраняется, но сильные руки крепко держат его за талию, не дают вырваться. Он упирается ладонями в грудь брата (брата?), поднимая на него полные ужаса глаза. Перед ним Тор, но нет! Это не он! В его небесно-синих глазах нет жизни, они пусты. Собрав все силы, трикстеру удаётся вывернуться из железных объятий и бежать. Но куда? Кругом пустота. И он бежит, теряя последние силы, но не двигается с места.   
\- Ха-ха-ха! Куда же ты, Локи? – Тор оказывается перед ним. Безжизненные глаза пронизывают душу. – Ты же знаешь, что от меня не скрыться!  
Одно движение ресниц – мертвенные синие глаза загораются ярко-оранжевыми огнями, ослепляя Лофта, прожигая его насквозь. Трикстер падает на колени, и тут чёрная когтистая лапа лёгким движением в смертельной хватке впивается ему в горло и поднимает вверх. ОН поднимает задыхающегося, трепещущего, словно бабочка, бога на уровень своих глаз.   
\- Ты думал скрыться от меня, божок. Вот только ничего у тебя не выйдет. – Смердящий шёпот обжигает холодом, пальцы сильнее сжимаются на горле Локи.  
Воздух не поступает в лёгкие. Трикстер в судороге хватается за свою удавку, открывая рот подобно рыбе, оказавшейся на суше, чувствуя, что вот-вот задохнётся. Силы покидают.   
Огненные глаза. Леденящий кровь оглушающий смех. Последняя попытка вдоха, и…   
* * *   
Локи проснулся, хватаясь за горло, рывками глотая воздух, будто его действительно только что душили. Перепуганный Тор, державший трикстера за плечи, увидев, что тот открыл, наконец, глаза, со вздохом облегчения попытался обнять его, но тот резко отстранился, едва не вжавшись в спинку кровати.  
\- Локи, брат. – Поняв, что перед ним действительно Тор, Лофт бросился в его объятия. Трикстер всё ещё часто и прерывисто дышал, обхватив брата, вжимаясь лицом в его широкую грудь. Громовержец успокаивающе гладил его по волосам, как делал однажды в детстве, когда маленький Локи вскочил посреди ночи от кошмара и пронизывающего холода и, обнаружив, что у него синие руки от локтей до кончиков пальцев, перепуганный побежал к старшему брату в поисках защиты.   
\- Локи, что это было? – Не отстраняясь, всё так же держа Лафейсона в объятиях, спросил Громовержец.   
\- Ничего, просто сон. – Пытаясь отдышаться, прошептал Лофт.  
\- Сон? Ты хрипел, задыхался и бился в конвульсиях. Я выплеснул на тебя кувшин воды, но ни вода, ни пощёчины не подействовали. Я встряхнул тебя так, что думал, у тебя голова оторвётся, - всё без толку. Не знаю, каким чудом ты очнулся. Я уже боялся, что потерял тебя! И теперь ты дрожишь, как осиновый лист, и говоришь, что это просто сон?! Не пытайся мне лгать, бог обмана, говори всё, как есть, что с тобой творится в последнее время.  
\- В последнее время? – Локи поднял на Тора огромные зелёные глаза.  
\- А ты думал, я не замечаю, как ты по ночам беспокойно ворочаешься у меня под боком и что-то нервно бормочешь? А то, как ты замёрз и превратился в йотуна? Пожалуйста, расскажи мне, что происходит. Только не говори, что лишение магии на тебя так влияет, потому что ты знаешь, что я не могу…  
\- Читаури. - Лофт выбрался из тёплых объятий и сел на край кровати, кутаясь в одеяло. Ему было больно вспоминать всё, что с ним произошло после падения с Радужного моста, но хранить в себе все эти воспоминания и страхи больше не было сил. Он отвернулся от Тора, чтобы тот не смог прочесть в его глазах всё, что Локи чувствовал. Одинсон не возражал, не удерживал его в объятиях. – Это очень страшные и сильные существа, которые никогда ничего не забывают и не прощают. Они не получили Тессаракт и теперь охотятся за мной. Они не оставят меня в покое, пока не отомстят… Пока не убьют меня.  
\- Но ты же сражался на их стороне.  
\- Сражался? – Локи болезненно усмехнулся. – Ты говоришь только о том, что видел. Ты ничего не знаешь, Тор.  
\- Так расскажи мне. – Трикстер поднял взгляд на брата. Тот смотрел на него с ожиданием и готовностью помочь. Лафейсон отвернулся, уставившись в ночную даль: за окном было ещё темно, и лишь звёзды на небе создавали тусклое серебристое освещение.  
* * *  
\- Когда я падал с Радужного моста в бездну, я нёсся с такой быстротой, что едва мог дышать и ничего не видел вокруг. Потом почувствовал небывалой силы толчок, когда выпал из времени и пространства вселенной, и потерял сознание. Когда я очнулся, то понял, что нахожусь в каком-то тёмном и холодном помещении, подвешенный за руки, которые затекли настолько, что я их совсем не чувствовал. Ноги при этом были прикованы цепями к стене. Однако, к своему, признаться, удивлению, я обнаружил, что рот у меня свободен, и негромко закричал, чтобы узнать, есть ли там хоть кто-нибудь.   
Не знаю, как долго ещё я оставался там один. Мыслей не было никаких, кроме одной: кто же посмел пленить царя (а ведь я тогда по праву был царём!!!) Асгарда, а главное, зачем? Несмотря ни на что, я был уверен, что ни в одном из миров Иггдрасиля со мной не обошлись бы так варварски, а посему было интересно, куда же я попал. Больше всего напрягало то, что я не мог использовать магию – руки были связаны, к тому же, сильно затекли, а словесные заклинания почему-то не срабатывали. Всё казалось каким-то недоразумением, которое я могу легко уладить, лишь только поговорив со своими пленителями. И я ждал. Долго.  
Наконец в какой-то момент лязгнул засов, открылась дверь, и в полоске ослепительного неестественно-белого света показалась фигура странного, невиданного мною ранее существа, за ним ещё одного, ещё и ещё. Их было около дюжины. Все вооружены так же, как те, с которыми вы сражались в Мидгарде. Они окружили меня, я попробовал было заговорить, но тут же получил прикладом оружия по лицу. Это были простые солдаты, как я понял потом. Они отстегнули мои кандалы от стены и повели по тускло освещённому коридору, на каждую попытку произнести хоть звук отвешивая жёсткие удары по лицу.   
Меня привели в небольшую залу. Там за сооружением, похожим на стол, сидели ещё четверо таких же существ, только головы на две повыше тех, которые пришли за мной. Это были генералы, командующие. Одного из них называли Владыкой. «Посмотрите, какая игрушка попала в наше пространство», - произнёс он, обращаясь к остальным трём читаури. «Я Локи…», - начал было я, но он меня перебил: «Заткнись. Мы всё знаем о тебе, Локи. Но здесь тебе не Асгард, и ты обычный пленник». Больше он не обращался ко мне.  
Я стал игрушкой, сначала его и остальных генералов. Как я узнал потом, читаури не чувствуют боли, хотя очень наслышаны об этом ощущении, поэтому основной забавой для них было причинять её мне. Каждый день меня избивали едва ли не до смерти, самыми изощрёнными орудиями. Весь арсенал плёток Фандрала выглядит детскими игрушками в песочнице по сравнению с изобретениями читаури. Мне рассекали кожу, ломали кости, наслаждаясь криками и агониями, а потом выбрасывали в сырой подвал, чтобы я восстановился, и всё начиналось заново. Самым странным было то, что я совершенно не мог пользоваться магией, но она была внутри меня. Каждый раз в конце экзекуции я терял сознание (только представь, что нужно сделать, чтобы довести бога до потери сознания!), а когда открывал глаза, вновь обнаруживал себя привязанным к чему-нибудь в окружении местной знати и палачей. Обычно их было двое, каждый раз новые. Всем хотелось попробовать, сидящие вокруг делали ставки, кто из палачей быстрее и изощрённее доведёт меня до обморока.  
Однажды я очнулся на металлической плите, прикованный к ней титановыми оковами по рукам, ногам и поперёк туловища. Плита был наклонена так, чтобы всем зрителям было видно происходящее. В тот раз их было особенно много. Все сидели в полной тишине, приготовившись наслаждаться моими криками. Один палач взял какой-то режущий предмет, напоминающий гигантский скальпель, и стал медленно разрезать грудную клетку вдоль от шеи до пупка, вонзаясь глубоко-глубоко, задевая лёгкие. Фонтаны крови заливали блестящие полы арены, палачей, некоторых зрителей. Сначала от моего крика трескались стёкла, а наслаждению и восторгу читаури не было предела. Потом голос пропал, я стал захлёбываться кровью и задыхаться – легкие были повреждены. Палач отвернул разрезанную кожу и мышцы, и каждый мог подойти и ткнуть чем-нибудь в моё обнажённое сердце. Последнее, что я помню, перед тем, как потерять сознание, как мне тогда казалось, навсегда, - это два огромных огненно-оранжевых глаза, которые зажглись в темноте почти под самым потолком.  
Но самым главным было даже не это. Читаури действительно знали обо мне всё, и большее наслаждение, чем причинение боли, им приносили душевные муки. Тор, брат, ты всегда был моим единственным другом, ты защищал меня в детстве, и я звал тебя. Каждый раз, когда меня терзали и разрывали на части, когда я не мог чувствовать ничего, кроме нескончаемой боли, я кричал твоё имя, но ты никогда не появлялся. Не появился и тогда. Я не винил тебя и не ждал, что ты придёшь, просто так было немного легче.  
Честно говоря, захлёбываясь собственной кровью, я надеялся, что больше не очнусь, и этот кошмар наконец закончится. Но я ошибался. В очередной раз надо мной издевались публично, но, когда меня бросили в подвал, я не потерял сознание, однако на этом в тот раз мои мучения не кончились. В кромешной темноте я валялся на сыром полу со сломанными рёбрами и торчащими из плечевых суставов костями. То, что меня оставили в таком состоянии, не доведя до обморока, казалось мне ещё большей пыткой. Кругом было темно, и я позвал тебя. В очередной раз. Просто так, чтобы услышать свой голос. И тут, представляешь, дверь распахнулась, и я увидел твой силуэт. Я думал, что наконец сошёл с ума! Я хотел броситься к тебе, но не смог – в попытке растянулся на сыром грязном полу. А ты поспешил ко мне. Я так обрадовался, подумал, что ты нашёл меня, что всё кончилось! Но ты промчался мимо рядом со мной, чтобы заключить в объятия её. Я не знал, как там оказалась эта твоя мидгардская подружка, но ты показал ей на меня пальцем, и вы оба засмеялись, а потом ты поцеловал её, и поцелуй этот длился, казалось, целую вечность! В этот момент мне стало так больно, как не было ещё ни разу до этого. Боль поглощала душу, и заглушить её не могла никакая божественная сила.  
Наконец, выпустив девушку из объятий, ты медленно направился ко мне, и с каждым шагом твои черты исчезали и заменялись чертами очередного палача читаури. С тех пор ты стал появляться часто, почти всегда, чтобы освободить меня, поначалу, а потом ты либо сам становился палачом, в своём облике, либо садился на место почётного зрителя и больше всех радовался, слыша мои душераздирающие крики. Иногда ты появлялся с друзьями или с ней, жал руку Владыке, наслаждался представлением, а над тобой сияли два огненных злобных глаза, сковывающих душу холодом и страхом. Читаури будто угадывали мои опасения и страхи и дёргали за те струны души, которые могли многократно увеличить мою боль. И пусть я понимал, что на самом деле это не ты, образ был настолько реальным, а мой разум настолько угнетённым, что я уже не знал, чему верить.  
Я был уже практически уверен, что это никогда не кончится, что я обречён на вечные страдания. Но вот однажды, придя в себя в очередной раз, я обнаружил, что снова прикован к стене в подвале, совсем как тогда, когда я только оказался здесь. Передо мной стоял Владыка. Ни сцены, ни зрителей, ни леденящих кровь огненных глаз. «Тебе нравится то, что с тобой делают?» - спросил он. Я подумал, что этот тип явно издевается, однако никаких сил на дерзость или юмор у меня не было. Я тихо ответил: «Нет». «Мы освободим тебя, Локи из Асгарда, если ты добудешь нам Тессаракт – величайший источник энергии, который находится сейчас в одном из миров Иггдрасиля. Мы дадим тебе необходимые знания», - произнёс Владыка.   
Конечно, я согласился. Однако у меня не было причин доверять читаури и надеяться, что они отпустят меня, когда получат Тессаракт. Поэтому, получив кое-какие древние знания, я попросил вдобавок армию, чтобы завоевать Мидгард. Так я знал наверняка, что встречу тебя там.   
Мне дали всё, что я просил, и отправили выполнять задание. И вот однажды Владыка призвал меня, это было чем-то вроде моих снов, я физически находился в Мидгарде, а астрально – у читаури. Он сказал мне тогда своим загробным голосом: «Если проиграешь, если тессаракт окажется потерян для нас, не найдётся такого царства, такой бесплодной планеты, такой щели, в которой ты сможешь укрыться. Думаешь, ты познал боль? В руках у Него ты будешь мечтать о той сладкой боли». ОН – это самый главный читаури, никто не видел его воочию, но те огненные, пробирающие холодом насквозь глаза принадлежат ему.  
Я провалил задание, Тор. Тессаракт возвращён в Асгард. И я тоже. Только вот читаури никогда не забывают данных ими слов. И никогда не прощают.   
* * *  
\- Но мы ведь уничтожили их армию.  
\- То, что вы уничтожили, - всего лишь одно маленькое подразделение. Старк взорвал огромный корабль, но это был лишь центр управления этим подразделением, песчинка в пустыне. Ты представить себе не можешь, какими силами обладают читаури. Их хватит, чтобы поглотить и уничтожить весь Иггдрасиль. Если им только будет нужно. Но читаури, конечно, не так глупы, чтобы уничтожать всё на своём пути. На данный момент им по-прежнему нужен Тессаракт. Только теперь ещё и я. И они уже близко, Тор.  
Локи сидел, по-прежнему закутавшись в одеяло, временами слегка вздрагивая от воспоминаний. Тор слушал его рассказ очень внимательно. Каждое слово отражалось болью в его душе.   
\- Неужели всё это правда? То, что тебе пришлось перенести там. – Он обнял брата и крепко прижал его к себе.  
\- Ты мне не веришь? – В голосе Локи слышалась обида и горечь. – Разве я хоть раз соврал тебе за последнее время? Мне кажется, брат, что вместе с силой я лишился и способности мастерски лгать.  
Тор целовал Лофта в макушку, всё сильнее прижимая к себе, боясь, что, если отпустит, то Локи снова почувствует ту нестерпимую боль. Лафейсон повернулся к Громовержцу лицом и уткнулся носом в широкую грудь.  
\- Тор.  
\- Да, Локи.  
\- Теперь ты всё знаешь, я очень тебя прошу, возьми меня с собой в поход, не оставляй здесь одного. - Бог грома посмотрел в ясные изумрудные глаза.  
\- Я не могу. Это слишком опасно. Тебя могут ранить… И даже убить.   
\- Да пойми ты, Тор, меня гарантированно убьют, если я останусь здесь! Они уже близко, я чувствую! Ты не веришь мне?  
\- Я верю тебе, Локи.  
\- Тогда хотя бы верни мне силу на то время, пока будешь в походе! Каждый день после нашего возвращения я искал заклинание, способное ослабить силу читаури или как-то защитить от неё, и вот, кажется, я нашёл его, составил из семи других, но его надо попробовать! Пожалуйста, Тор, они ведь убьют меня! – Лафейсон шептал брату с мольбой в голосе. – Тор, пожалуйста…  
\- Я пока ещё никуда не ухожу. – Ответил Громовержец уклончиво и чмокнул трикстера в щёку.  
\- Пожалуйста… - На глаза Локи начали наворачиваться слёзы.  
\- Ладно, я подумаю. А теперь давай ещё немножко поспим. Иди ко мне. Не бойся, тебя никто не тронет, я рядом.  
Тор уложил на кровать закутанного Лофта и влез к нему под одеяло. Он обнял и крепко прижал к себе любимого брата, боясь выпустить из рук хотя бы на секунду. Локи долго не мог сомкнуть глаз, взбудораженный сном и кошмарными воспоминаниями, но вскоре размеренное дыхание могучего бога грома успокоило трикстера, и он уснул, уткнувшись лицом в широкую грудь Тора. Больше в эту ночь сны Лафейсону не снились.


	9. Chapter 9

Наконец-то Локи был разбужен не кошмаром, а нежным-нежным поцелуем. Тёплые мягкие губы ласково коснулись его глаз, щёк и наконец губ, которые с удовольствием ответили на это прикосновение. Боясь, что это может быть сон, трикстер открыл глаза и с облегчением в блаженстве вздохнул, осознав, что он в реальности, и увидев над собой улыбающееся лицо брата.  
\- Доброе утро, Локи.  
\- Доброе. – Лафейсон улыбнулся и хотел повернуться набок, чтобы заставить Тора обнять себя и продолжить нежиться в постели. Но Громовержец не дал ему этого сделать.  
\- Э, нет, братик. Давай вставай. Я хочу, чтобы весь сегодняшний день мы провели вместе.  
\- Ну так и давай проведём. В постели. – Хитро и призывно улыбаясь, ответил бывший маг, как бы случайно приспуская с плеча одеяло. Тор сознательно повернул голову в другую сторону, чтобы не смотреть на это искусительно-соблазнительное чудо, называвшееся его братом (пусть и не родным).  
\- Нет, Локи, на сегодня у меня были несколько другие планы. Я хотел пригласить тебя кататься на лошадях. – Лофт бросил на Громовержца несколько удивлённый и вместе с тем скептический взгляд. – Вдвоём, только ты и я.  
Тор ждал, что ответит его брат, подозревая, что эта идея пришлась трикстеру не по нраву. Лафейсон долго пристально смотрел на бога грома, потом мягко и обескураживающе улыбнулся.  
\- Я не ездил на лошади, кажется, целую вечность. Ты прав, пора бы вспомнить, как это делается.  
Одинсон просиял от радости. Ему так хотелось наконец скрыться от всех этих государственных дел и провести целый день с братом, а сделать он это мог, лишь с утра пораньше сбежав из дворца. Тор приказал седлать лошадей, и уже через двадцать минут кони лёгкой рысцой уносили богов за пределы дворцового имения, в манящий свежестью утренний лес.  
Несмотря на ночной кошмар, Локи пребывал в игривом настроении. Он всегда был прекрасным наездником, и сейчас видно было, что наслаждался скоростью и своей грацией, передававшейся от его породистого вороного скакуна, такого же своенравного, как и его хозяин. Они воспринимали друг друга абсолютно идентично: Лофт считал, что подчиняет своей воле это гордое животное, восседая на нём, а конь, в свою очередь, был уверен, что тонкий и лёгкий наездник полностью в его власти. Вот так оставаясь каждый при своём мнении, оба были счастливы и довольны собой. А Тор ехал рядом на белом жеребце с роскошной гривой и не мог не любоваться братом.  
\- А вот и не догонишь! – Замечтавшегося Громовержца вернул в реальность голос, пронёсшийся мимо и теперь отголоском доносящийся вдали.  
\- Ах так! Посмотрим кто кого! – Бросив вслед удалившемуся голосу, Одинсон бросился в погоню.   
Это была одна из любимых детских забав братьев – скакать наперегонки по узким лесным тропинкам. Тор был постарше, и к тому моменту, когда Локи впервые посадили на лошадь, держался в седле уже два года. Это ужасно задевало маленького трикстера, поэтому он день и ночь учился ездить верхом и однажды, когда Тор, катаясь с друзьями, хвастался новым скакуном, нагло и бесцеремонно сделал его в забеге по полю, ускакав оттуда прямиком в лес. Разумеется, Громовержец помчался за ним, чтобы взять реванш. Тогда братья поняли, что пытаться обогнать друг друга, петляя между деревьев, гораздо веселее.  
Это было так давно! Будто в другой жизни. И сейчас Тор с абсолютно таким же азартом гнался за несносным братом, вспоминая детство. Это было такое странное чувство: будто не пережито столько всего, будто не произошло тех ужасных событий, которые оставили столько ран в душе и одного и другого, будто не было всего, что после. Будто они не страстные любовники, а всего лишь юные сорванцы, соревнующиеся братья. Странно, но так легко почему-то было на душе у бога грома. Он совершенно позабыл о том, что он царь, о предстоящем походе и о рассказе Локи про читаури. Сейчас цель была лишь одна – обогнать трикстера и показать, кто по-настоящему крут.  
Раззадоренный азартом погони, Тор пришпоривал коня, всё быстрее мчась вперёд, совершая крутые виражи между деревьев и с лёгкостью преодолевая препятствия в виде кустов и мелкой поросли. Он уже нагонял брата, топот его коня слышался уже так близко, вот-вот, ещё чуть-чуть. Хорошенько разогнавшись, Громовержец перепрыгнул высокий кустарник, за которым определённо должен был находиться Лофт, и вдруг затормозил так резко, что едва не перелетел через голову коня – кустарник рос практически на берегу топкого болота, в котором по колено завяз вороной конь. Локи видно не было.  
Сердце Тора мгновенно ушло в пятки. Никогда даже целое войско врага против него одного не внушало такого страха, как мысль о том, что его братик, лишённый силы, мог просто-напросто утонуть. Впервые в жизни бога грома начала охватывать паника – он не знал, что делать.  
\- Локи! – Громко позвал он, но никто не откликнулся, лишь чёрный конь презрительно фыркнул, всё больше погружаясь в липкую жижу.  
Спрыгнув со своего жеребца, который, слегка подступив к болоту и начав вязнуть копытами, тут же попятился назад, и крепко намотав на руку поводья, Тор полез в трясину. Когда болото затянуло Одинсона почти по грудь, он наконец дотянулся до уздечки коня Локи. Умное животное не сопротивлялось и подалось мордой навстречу асу. В отличие от Громовержца, конь был абсолютно спокоен.  
\- Лооооокиииии! – Ещё раз изо всех сил выкрикнул Тор. Его взгляд упал на сапог брата, утопающий рядом с конём.  
Бог грома потянулся к сапогу рукой с намотанными поводьями, но тут его жеребец пронзительно заржал и резко дёрнулся назад, рывком вытаскивая из трясины хозяина и собрата. Тор не ожидал, что его конь обладает такой силой – бог буквально вылетел из болота и приложился затылком о твёрдую утоптанную землю на тропинке.   
\- Купаетесь? – Раздался до боли знакомый голос откуда-то сверху.  
Громовержец повернул голову и машинально разжал кулак, в котором держал уздечку вороного. Конь мгновенно встал на дыбы и галопом скрылся в лесной чаще.  
\- Ну вот. Неблагодарное животное решило меня бросить.  
Тор не верил своим глазам – Локи сидел высоко на ветке огромного старого дуба в нескольких шагах от болота, совершенно обнажённый. У Громовержца пропал дар речи – голый трикстер на дереве сильно смахивал на галлюцинацию.  
\- Что ты, братец, сильно головой ударился? Забирайся сюда.  
\- Локи! Как ты… Ты жив, Лафей тебя задери! – В душе Одинсона бушевало целое торнадо чувств от неописуемой радости до раздирающего гнева. Но радость явно брала верх.  
\- А ты надеялся, что я умер? – Бог хитрости сделал вид, что обиделся, и, демонстративно поднявшись на ноги, пошёл по тонкой ветке, балансируя, словно по канату.- Что ж, у меня есть шанс разбиться.  
Тор вскочил на ноги и, пока Лофт изображал гордого канатоходца, бросился к дереву, соображая, как туда можно было бы забраться. Громовержец обогнул широкий дуб и увидел прибитые к стволу, судя по всему, очень давно, дощечки, ведущие в густую крону. Он полез по этим «ступенькам» вверх и, оказавшись в роскошной зелёной листве, увидел, что между ветвей на высоте около четырёх метров от земли спрятался небольшой уютный шалашик, этакий домик на дереве. Возле «входа» в этот домик на ветке была развешена одежда Локи. «Хорошо, что мы надели лёгкие камзолы, а не доспехи», - подумал бог грома, оказавшись внутри уютной дощатой конструкции.   
Домик был достаточно просторным, фундаментом служили четыре массивные ветви старого дуба, на них были постелены гладкие доски. Ни одного гвоздя не было видно, но доски держались так крепко, будто тоже росли из этого дерева, - конструкция была закреплена магией. У домика была крыша, стены и три выхода на толстые крепкие ветки. По одной из них, балансируя, шагал трикстер. Его обнажённая фигура среди зелёной листвы напоминала Тору сказочную нимфу, только мужского рода. Такой милый и желанный, так сильно напугавший Громовержца возможностью своей внезапной гибели.   
Локи подходил к домику, уверенно ступая по широкой части ветки, но при очередном шаге поскользнулся на куске старой коры и непременно упал бы с дерева, если бы Тор не среагировал молниеносно. Трикстер даже не успел испугаться и вскрикнуть, как крепкие руки одним движением сгребли его голое тело в охапку и, утащив под «крышу» шалаша, усадили на колени их обладателя. Тор прижал брата к себе и уткнулся носом ему в макушку.  
\- Ты не представляешь, как напугал меня! Это чудо, что ты жив. Твой конь завяз в болоте довольно далеко от берега, как тебе удалось выбраться?  
\- Ну… Мне просто повезло. Одна ветка была наклонена почти к самой топи. Я и допрыгнул до неё. Почти. В общем, упал, испачкал одежду, но до ветки кое-как дотянулся и выбрался. Я отполз подальше, к стволу дерева, и совершенно случайно заметил на нём прибитые дощечки. Я полез по ним и обнаружил этот домик, разделся, повесил одежду сушиться, глянул вниз, а ты там купание в грязи устроил.  
\- Я звал тебя! И не говори, что не слышал! Ты специально не отзывался, чтобы посмотреть на мои терзания? Признавайся, мелкий пакостник. – Громовержец быстрым движением уложил трикстера на лопатки, придавив за плечи к дощатому полу.  
\- Вообще-то я был занят. – Локи придал лицу серьёзность и отстранённость. – Думаешь, легко снимать с себя липкую, мокрую, грязную одежду, сидя высоко на дереве? Как только закончил, я сразу же перелез на ту сторону, где было видно тебя. И, между прочим, твой конь не собирался тебя вытаскивать из трясины, тем более с ношей. Не придай я ему ускорения жёлудем…  
Тор закатил глаза, выражая, как ему надоели разглагольствования, и заткнул болтуну рот поцелуем. Локи что-то мычал, возмущаясь, но вскоре сдался под натиском брата, сидящего на нём верхом, прижимающего к полу за руки и продолжающего жадно целовать. Обнажённый Лофт был холодный, немного мокрый и такой желанный! Само положение неспособного даже для вида сопротивляться трикстера, вжимаемого в пол сооружения, расположенного в четырёх метрах от земли, аж до хруста досок, в щели между которыми видно далеко внизу эту самую землю, особенно возбуждало обоих.   
Всегда ухоженный и чистый Локи сейчас пах болотной тиной, на спутавшихся волосах налипли комочки грязи. Да и Тор выглядел не лучше: мокрая грязная одежда, прилипающая к телу Лофта, мембраной отделяющая его обнажённое тело от вожделеющей плоти Громовержца, тина, запутавшаяся в кончиках длинных пшеничных волос, щекочущая шею и грудь трикстера. Всё это напоминало детскую забаву – ожесточённые бои на игрушечных мечах, заканчивающиеся валянием друг друга в траве, пыли или грязи, в результате чего никто не мог не остаться чумазым, шалаши на земле и домики на деревьях, служащие крепостями и дозорными пунктами. Вот только дети подросли. И игры немного изменились.  
Тор продолжал целовать тяжело дышащего под ним бога коварства, чувствуя, что самому становится душно и тесно в мокрой одежде. Почти усевшись на Лафейсона верхом, крепко придерживая коленями его бёдра, бог грома отпустил его руки и принялся расстёгивать и стаскивать с себя верхнюю часть одежды. Локи не преминул освободить Одинсона снизу, проворно развязав шнуровку на его штанах и приспустив их, насколько это было возможно. Тор был несколько удивлён – давно он не видел брата в таком игривом и дурашливом настроении, давненько не мелькали в его глазах искорки лукавства и озорства. Громовержец не хотел задумываться о причине такого настроения, но оно было заразительным, и ему это нравилось.  
Привстав и стянув с себя штаны, он снова принял исходное положение, и, когда Локи попытался его пощекотать, снова придавил его руки к полу, держа их за запястья. Улыбка и лукавый восторг не сходили с лица трикстера и раззадоривали Тора ещё больше. Он принялся страстно целовать брата, не удерживаясь временами и от укусов.   
\- А помнишь, у нас тоже был такой домик на дереве? Мы ещё кидались из него всякой всячиной в прохожих. – Спросил Локи, пытаясь не потерять остатки разума и придав голосу спокойный тон, насколько это было возможно, когда Тор обводил языком его возбуждённые соски. Трикстеру была интересна реакция брата на такую бесцеремонную болтовню в такой момент. Он явно нарывался…  
\- Конечно, помню. – Одинсон отстранился от Лофта и навис над ним грозовой тучей, всё ещё придавливая за запястья к полу.  
Спокойный тон Лафейсона уже почти разозлил Громовержца, но возбуждение, которое Локи не в силах был скрыть, заставило Тора не реагировать бурно на очередную шалость брата. Одинсон перехватил одной рукой оба запястья трикстера, а другой закинул его ногу себе на плечо и, смочив пальцы слюной, принялся медленно растягивать.   
Частые прерывистые вздохи, переходящие в стоны, срывающиеся с губ Лофта, доставляли Тору удовольствие. Он двигал пальцами то быстрее, то медленнее, оглаживая Локи изнутри, задевая чувствительную точку, наслаждаясь тем, как трикстер трепещет в его руках, сгорая от желания.   
Одинсон не мог больше сдерживаться. Он вынул пальцы из разработанного отверстия и отпустил запястья Лофта, чтобы как можно быстрее смочить ладони слюной, размазать по возбуждённому члену и ворваться в тесноту тела Локи.  
\- Вот скажи, ты когда-нибудь мог себе представить, что мы много лет спустя будем в домике на дереве, служившем крепостью и укрытием в наших детских играх, заниматься сексом? – Тяжело и прерывисто дыша, произнёс Лафейсон, в глазах которого сверкали искорки озорства и провокации.   
Быстрым движением Тор перевернул брата на живот, поставив на колени и надавив на поясницу, чтобы тот прогнулся.  
\- Всегда об этом мечтал. – Прошептал Громовержец Лофту и резко вошёл в него на всю длину так, что у трикстера перехватило дыхание.  
Одинсон замедлился на пару секунд, давая брату привыкнуть к ощущениям внутри, потом взял быстрый темп, не позволяя Локи даже полноценно вздохнуть.   
Лесные птицы и зверьки, не знающие в Асгарде страха перед двуногими, собрались внизу и на ветках окрестных деревьев, привлечённые движением многовекового дуба, который трясло, будто молодую яблоню. Этих «зрителей» первым увидел Тор, который, получив мощный оргазм, кое-как сполз с тяжело дышащего дрожащего брата и упал как раз лицом к одной из «дверей» домика. Животные окружили дерево и с любопытством смотрели на выглядывающего среди веток аса.  
\- Локи. Похоже, мы тут не одни. – Громовержец произнёс это с такой серьёзностью, что едва приходящий в себя Лофт встрепенулся и в тревоге подполз к брату, стараясь посмотреть, что творится внизу, особо не высовываясь.  
Взору трикстера предстала немая сцена: толпа хвостатого, усатого и ушастого «народа» сидела на полянке с поднятыми вверх мордочками и внимательно смотрела на крону дуба, с которой ещё изредка падали жёлуди. Внезапно молодой олень с ветвистыми рогами, пристально смотревший на Тора, икнул и пошёл к болоту попить водички. Всё внимание было тут же обращено на него, а братья асы не смогли удержаться и покатились со смеху. В буквальном смысле, по дощатому полу, навстречу друг другу, столкнувшись в итоге лбами.  
Потерев ушибленную голову, Громовержец улыбнулся и ласково провёл ладонью по щеке держащегося за лоб и продолжающего смеяться трикстера, притянул его к себе и нежно поцеловал.   
\- Наверное, мы потревожили их покой. Пора уходить? – Спросил Локи с некоторой грустью в голосе.  
\- Я думаю, животные не в обиде на нас. Давай побудем здесь ещё немного. – Лофт расцвёл в по-детски умилительной улыбке. Тор обнял его и, довольный, прижал к себе.   
Солнце медленно двигалось в сторону запада.  
* * *   
Братья вернулись домой, когда луна своим мягким прохладным серебристым светом рождала причудливые блики на стенах и зданиях золотого города. Уставшие, в грязной одежде, но безумно счастливые боги тихо прошли в свои покои и после приятной тёплой ванны не заметили, как уснули в сладких объятиях друг друга, едва коснувшись головами подушек.  
Это было странно. Действительно странно. Локи настолько привык каждую ночь во сне терпеть непреодолимый страх, бороться за жизнь, пытаться спастись. Настолько явным было ледяное дыхание, преследующее по пятам, что и сейчас, идя по светлой и яркой поляне в одном из лесов Мидгарда, он подсознательно ждал, что вот-вот появится ужас, читаури, вытягивающие из него душу. Но вместо этого рядом появился Тор. Настоящий, весело о чём-то рассказывающий своим голосом. Не призрак и не иллюзия.  
Боги весело болтали, и на сердце было так легко и приятно, что хотелось петь. Внезапно деревья впереди них начали ломаться и падать, и появился Халк. Тор схватился за Мъёлльнир и закрыл собой Локи, но зелёное чудовище тут же обернулось интеллигентным доктором Беннером и предложило асгардцам выпить по чашечке кофе и обсудить какую-то научную теорию.  
Все трое тут же чудесным образом переместились в бар, где за столиком сидели остальные Мстители и ели шаурму. Локи стало немного не по себе, ибо он по-прежнему был лишён силы, но компания людей радушно приняла его. Все вели себя как ни в чём не бывало, будто и не было никакой вражды между ними и трикстером. Тони Старк травил пошлые анекдоты, остальные смеялись чуть ли не до слёз, только Стив Роджерс смущённо краснел. Было весело и легко, и Лофт тоже смеялся вместе с людьми и братом, то и дело обнимающим его за плечи.  
Заиграла музыка. Медленная и приятная. Люди исчезли, а боги остались вдвоём. Они сидели на Радужном мосту, целом, будто он и не ломался, и смотрели на далёкие миры, казавшиеся маленькими светящимися точками. Один и Фригг незаметно появились позади, подошли и заключили братьев в тёплые родительские объятия. Стало так тепло и уютно.   
\- Мы любим тебя, Локи, наш сын. – Произнесли они мягкими ласковыми голосами.  
Локи обернулся, но родителей уже рядом не было. Зато был Тор, который, игриво подмигнув, слегка надавил на плечо трикстера, укладывая его на поверхность переливающегося всеми цветами моста, и навис сверху. В его глазах отражалось всё мироздание и что-то такое, необъяснимо тёплое и настоящее. Громовержец наклонился и поцеловал брата. Этот поцелуй был таким глубоким и реальным, что проникал в самые потаённые уголки сознания…  
Локи открыл глаза и проснулся. Над ним действительно нависал Тор, только что оторвавшийся от поцелуя. Лофту было хорошо, но какое-то странное чувство закралось в его подсознание, будто что-то было не так. Вот только он никак не мог понять, что.  
\- Доброе утро, Локи. – Тор, как всегда в последнее время, был приветлив и нежен. Он ещё раз поцеловал Лофта и прижал его к себе. – Как спалось?  
\- В это трудно поверить, но хорошо. – Вот что было не так. Читаури. Они не пугали трикстера во сне, не грозили расправой, их просто не было.   
\- Я впервые после нашего возвращения из Мидгарда заметил, что ты улыбался во сне, не нервничал, не дёргался.   
\- Да, ты прав, мне сегодня снился хороший сон.   
\- Читаури не беспокоили тебя?  
\- Нет, но всё это как-то странно…  
\- Что странно?  
\- Всё не может быть так просто. Я не верю, что они вот так взяли и оставили меня в покое. Что-то здесь не так.   
\- Почему? В прошлый раз они пытались тебя убить, но я не позволил. Они поняли, что у тебя сильный защитник, который не даст тебя в обиду, и решили оставить идею о мести. – Тор весело и искренне улыбнулся. – Я очень рад, что всё хорошо. А то я вчера волновался весь день, переживал, как оставлю тебя одного с твоими страхами.  
\- Что? – Локи вывернулся из тёплых объятий и сел на кровати, с обидой и горечью глядя на Одинсона. – Так по-твоему, это просто глупые ночные кошмары? Выдумки моей больной фантазии? По-твоему, я псих? О, не нужно было мне тебе всё рассказывать.  
Лафейсон отвернулся и хотел было уйти, проклиная себя за проявленную слабость и доверчивость, но Тор перехватил его поперёк живота и уложил рядом.  
\- Нет, Локи, я так не считаю. И ты это прекрасно знаешь. Я с болью слушал о том, что довелось тебе пережить после падения в бездну, и проклинал себя за то, что допустил это. И я очень ценю то, что ты доверил это мне. – Бог грома успокаивающе гладил брата по волосам. – Очень хорошо, что ты рассказал мне. Все эти воспоминания и страхи угнетали тебя изнутри. А теперь ты выговорился и избавился от них.   
\- Отпусти меня! – Лофт снова вырвался из объятий брата и на этот раз слез с кровати. – Что ты несёшь?! Психолог хренов! То, что читаури не явились мне во сне, может означать лишь то, что они уже близко! Им не нужно влиять на моё подсознание, потому что вскоре они смогут просто убить меня!  
Эта мысль поразила трикстера так внезапно, но она объясняла всё. Всё, что было «как-то не так».  
\- Локи, прекрати! Асгард хорошо охраняем, а дворец тем более! Я прикажу, и ни одна муха не пролетит мимо твоих покоев, стража будет сопровождать тебя везде и подчиняться любому твоему слову.   
\- Когда ты уходишь? – Лофт стоял голый посреди спальни, растрёпанный и взволнованный. В голове роились мысли, со скоростью звука сменяя одна другую. Тор не верит ему, считает его психом, а он, дурак, подумал, что на свете появился асгардец, достойный его доверия, идиот, раскрыл душу, обнажил свои страхи, чувства, а их просто растоптали, в них не поверили… - Сегодня.  
\- И ты весь вчерашний день знал об этом, и ничего мне не сказал?  
\- Прости, я не хотел, чтобы тебе что-то омрачило настроение. – Да, вчера был слишком прекрасный день, а в жизни ничто прекрасное не может быть безвозмездным, не иметь теневой стороны. По крайней мере, у Локи никогда не бывало по-другому.  
\- То есть ты не вернёшь мне силу. – Облачившись в одежду и надев маску мрачного спокойствия, произнёс Лафейсон.  
\- Локи, я не могу… - Трикстер молча повернулся и ушёл, закрыв за собой дверь.  
* * *  
В полдень в тронном зале Асгарда происходила официальная церемония выступления армии в миротворческий поход против Йотунхейма. На троне сидел Один Всеотец, рядом стояла Фригг. Тор, облачённый в военный доспех, преклонил колено перед великим судьёй, заменяющим царя в его отсутствие. Командующие войсковыми подразделениями стояли позади Громовержца. Получив благословление Всеотца, армия стройными рядами выдвинулась из ворот дворца по направлению к совсем недавно отреставрированному Радужному мосту.  
Локи наблюдал движение этой процессии и развевающийся алый плащ её предводителя в окно своих полутёмных покоев, где хранились совсем теперь не нужные источники магических знаний. Трикстер не захотел оставаться в комнате Тора – там его просто извела бы в который раз уязвлённая и растерзанная гордость. Поэтому он заперся в помещении, где провёл всю жизнь, в своём некогда укромном уголке.   
Делать было нечего, от пространных мыслей, бродящих в голове, можно было и впрямь сойти с ума. Магия. Единственное, что дарило радость и проливало бальзам на вечно не понятую душу Лофта, теперь была недоступна ещё более, чем раньше. Она была недосягаема. Но не могла не манить сердце истинного колдуна своими знаниями. Локи снова взял в руки фолиант, в котором оставалось совсем немного непрочитанных страниц, и поудобнее устроился на кровати.  
* * *   
Солнце садилось, уступая место серебристому диску луны, когда Тор переступил порог дворца. Он вошёл в свои покои – там было темно и пусто. Застеленная после его ухода кровать, на которой не было следов чьего-либо присутствия, выступала немым укором за обиду, нанесённую брату в утреннем разговоре. Громовержец повернулся к двери, чтобы пойти в покои к Локи и поговорить с ним, но столкнулся на пороге с Фригг.  
\- Мама?  
\- Тор, сынок, ты вернулся? Что-то случилось?  
\- Ничего серьёзного, мам, просто армия Ванахейма оказалась не готова, и выступление перенесли на завтра. Мои солдаты расположились в лагере возле Радужного моста, а я прискакал домой. Хотел поговорить с Локи.  
\- А я увидела, что ты вернулся, и захотела поговорить с тобой. Мы так давно не разговаривали, сынок.   
\- Проходи, мам. – Тор и Фригг сели в уютные кресла, служанка принесла им горячего мёда и удалилась.  
\- О чём ты хотела поговорить?  
\- Обо всём. Узнать, как у тебя дела, и как… Локи. – Сердце Фригг охладело к приёмному сыну после того, как он пытался убить родного, но и оно не могло обижаться вечно, ища оправдания и пути к прощению того, кого всю жизнь искренне любило.  
\- У нас всё хорошо. Локи сильно изменился, и тому есть причины. Его гордую натуру угнетает наказание, хоть я и стараюсь сделать всё, чтобы смягчить его. Мне кажется, он исправляется.  
\- Как хотелось бы в это поверить…   
\- Однако в последнее время меня беспокоят его страхи.  
\- Страхи Локи?  
\- Да. Ему постоянно снятся читаури, он говорит, что эти существа хотят его убить и доберутся до него во что бы то ни стало. Локи просит вернуть ему силу на время, пока я буду в походе… Сегодня он сильно обиделся, когда я ему отказал.  
\- Тор, не стоит забывать, что Локи – хитрый лис. При всей моей любви к нему… Он бог коварства и попытается всеми способами добиться того, чего хочет.   
\- Я не знаю, мама… Порой он кажется настолько искренним, так раскрывает душу передо мной…  
\- Локи мог бы быть хорошим мальчиком, если бы не его гордость и тщеславие. Он второй ребёнок в нашей семье, и он всю жизнь знал, что трон достанется тебе, но в его жилах кровь наследника короля ледяных великанов, не позволяющая делить с кем-то первенство. Ты мудрый царь. И то наказание, которое ты избрал для брата, можно считать мудрым поступком.   
\- Но мама, я верю, что он изменился, стал лучше.  
\- И давит на твои чувства, выдумывая опасность для себя, чтобы вернуть силу… Я хотела бы поверить ему, Тор, но… Я думаю, отец сам решит, когда Локи исправится.  
\- Локи всегда охотно выступал в походы и сражался на поле битвы, мне больно видеть страх в его глазах.  
\- Не поддавайся видимос…  
\- А-а-а-а-а! – Пронзительный крик нарушил вечернюю тишину. Он доносился из комнаты Локи.  
Тор пулей выбежал в коридор и помчался к покоям брата, дверь в которые тщетно пытались отпереть ключом приставленные к ним стражники.   
\- Помогиииии-тее… - Крик срывался на сдавленный хрип.  
Громовержец одним ударом Мъёлльнира вышиб тяжёлую дубовую дверь и влетел в комнату, где одна из тех тварей, с которыми Мстители недавно воевали в Мидгарде, наполовину торчала из зеркала, висящего возле кровати Лофта, и, мёртвой хваткой держа его за горло, пыталась в это зеркало утащить.   
Едва увидев происходящее, Тор со всего размаху ударил молотом по зеркалу – оно разлетелось на мелкие осколки по всей комнате, а тварь читаури с шипением успела скрыться, оставив оторванную лапу, сжимающую горло Локи.  
Фригг вбежала в покои, когда Громовержец расцепил мёртвую хватку и выбросил лапу в угол. Локи был бледный и не дышал, Тор разорвал на нём рубашку, чтоб ослабить ворот, пульс был очень слабый.   
\- Локи! Локи, очнись, пожалуйста! – Одинсон похлопывал брата по щекам и пытался делать искусственное дыхание.  
\- Тор, пропусти меня. – Фригг отодвинула сына, достала откуда-то из складок платья флакон с какой-то жидкостью и, немножко приподняв голову Лофта, капнула несколько капель ему в рот.  
Локи резко задышал, приподнимаясь и хватая руками воздух, будто только что тонул.  
\- Побудь с ним. Я сейчас позову Эйр. – Фригг вышла из покоев и быстрыми шагами направилась к главной целительнице Асгарда.   
\- Тор… - Прошептал трикстер, дрожащими руками держась за горло. – Ты…  
\- Тихо, всё позади. – Глаза Локи были влажными, и он отворачивал лицо от обнимавшего и покрывавшего его поцелуями брата. – Прости меня, слышишь, пожалуйста, прости. Больше никто тебя не обидит. Завтра на заре, перед тем, как уйти, я верну тебе силу.  
Локи дышал прерывисто и через раз, Тор обнимал его, словно ребёнка, и покачивался в такт ласковым словам, которые говорил ему. Когда Фригг привела Эйр, Лофт уснул. Целительница пощупала пульс, послушала дыхание, намазала специальной мазью следы от пальцев, сжимавших шею Локи, и сказала, что его жизнь вне опасности. Фригг бросила взгляд на сыновей, в нём читалось раскаяние за сказанное Тору. Богиня погладила Лофта по голове, поцеловала Громовержца и ушла, оставив братьев одних.   
В эту ночь Тор не сомкнул глаз, прислушиваясь к дыханию Локи и ни на секунду не выпуская его из своих объятий.


	10. Chapter 10

Тор открыл глаза, почувствовав шевеление под боком. Кажется, он ненадолго задремал. За окном было ещё темно, но слегка потускневшие звёзды предвещали скорый рассвет. Локи, лежавший до этого момента в тёплых оберегающих объятиях брата лицом к нему, перевернулся на спину и проснулся. Несколько секунд потребовалось богу обмана на то, чтобы осознать, что он в своих старых покоях, лежит на кровати, на которой спал когда-то давным-давно. Трикстер повернул голову и невольно вздрогнул – в голове пронеслись воспоминания из того времени, когда он был в плену у читаури, и к нему приходили иллюзии в виде бога грома.  
\- Тор? – Слегка отстраняясь, произнёс Лофт.  
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – Громовержец провёл пальцами по щеке вздохнувшего с облегчением, услышав его голос, брата, потом аккуратно коснулся шеи. – Не болит?  
Лафейсон почувствовал несильную, но неприятную тупую боль и добавил к руке Тора свою, прижимая её к шее.  
\- Немного. – Он перевёл серьёзный взгляд на Одинсона. – А что ты здесь делаешь? Разве ты не ушёл в поход на Йотунхейм?  
\- Ванахейм не успел армию подготовить. Я ухожу сегодня, на рассвете. Так ты не ответил, как ты себя чувствуешь. – Тор внимательно смотрел на казавшееся в лунном свете бледнее обычного лицо брата с усталым, но твёрдым взглядом. Он продолжал гладить трикстера по щеке, но тот отстранил его руку и сел на кровати, повернувшись спиной.  
\- Какая разница, главное, что пока ещё чувствую. – Локи повернулся к брату. – И я так понимаю, должен в очередной раз выразить тебе за это благодарность, мой царь.  
Издёвка в речах Лафейсона, как ни странно, только обострила у Громовержца чувство вины. Лофт снова повернулся к нему спиной, слез с кровати, подошёл к подоконнику и встал там, глядя в пока ещё ночное, но уже начинающее светлеть небо.  
\- Не нужно было этого делать, Тор. Днём раньше, днём позже… Без магии я для них как беспомощный котёнок, которого придушить не стоит ни малейшего труда. А в этот раз мне даже почти не было больно. Это большое снисхождение, далеко не факт, что в следующий раз будет так же.  
\- Локи, повернись ко мне лицом.  
Лофт сначала оглянулся, потом медленно повернулся, став к окну спиной, и увидел решительный взгляд Тора, стоявшего посреди комнаты и в почти вытянутой руке державшего амулет, испещрённый древними рунами. Бог грома направил амулет на трикстера и, что-то прошептав, провёл пальцем по рунам – мощный магический луч вырвался из заточения и молнией ударил Локи в самое сердце, пронзая его тело, наполняя его божественной силой.  
Лафейсон чувствовал, как тепло разливается внутри, как его изголодавшийся по магии организм жадно впитывает её, пытаясь насытиться. Трикстер смотрел на свои руки и от счастья забывал как дышать, видя синеватые искорки на кончиках пальцев. Душа ликовала и расцветала, обретая, наконец, былое спокойствие и уверенность. Локи поднял глаза – у истоков магического потока его волшебным светом было выделено из предрассветной темноты твёрдое и решительное лицо Громовержца. Взгляд бога лжи и коварства, в котором снова, как и до недавнего времени, плясали искорки озорства, был исполнен благодарности. Тор знал, что его брат слишком горд, чтобы сказать ему «спасибо», но его взгляд стоил тысячи слов. Громовержец улыбнулся.  
Наконец, вся сила вернулась к Лафейсону, до последней капли – светящийся поток в одну секунду погас, оставив бога грома в полнейшей темноте, к которой глазу нужно было привыкнуть, и бога коварства, который к своей неописуемой радости снова мог отлично видеть в темноте. Локи подкрался к брату сзади и поцеловал его в шею, проведя языком за ухом и слегка прикусив мочку. Тор тут же повернулся и заключил трикстера в крепкие объятия.  
\- Ты доволен?  
\- О да. Теперь я могу надеяться, что мы увидимся по твоему возвращении из похода.   
\- Учти, Локи, я вернул тебе силу только для того, чтобы ты смог защитить свою жизнь. Никто не должен об этом знать. Я запрещаю тебе колдовать без надобности, слышишь?   
\- Тор, я уже говорил тебе, что мне необходимо сотворить новое заклинание, чтобы я мог противостоять читаури. Вернуть мне силу и запретить ею пользоваться ещё более жестоко, чем лишить меня её.   
\- Я тебе ещё раз повторяю, никто не должен знать, что ты вновь обладаешь магией.  
\- Никто и не узнает. Я тебе обещаю. – Эти слова были произнесены с такой же интонацией, как и заверение в любви перед коронацией. – Даже Хеймдалль будет видеть меня, целыми днями сидящим в этой комнате и читающим книги.  
\- Локи, но я должен тебя сразу предупредить. Когда я вернусь, мне придётся снова забрать у тебя силу. – Тор слегка потупил взгляд, ожидая, что брат как минимум вырвется из его объятий, и заранее продумывая, что сделать, чтобы смягчить обиду, но Лофт среагировал на слова Громовержца неожиданно. Он не стал вырываться и даже отворачиваться, а положил голову Тору на плечо и тихо сказал:  
\- Да, я понимаю. – Одинсон был немало удивлён.  
\- Ты серьёзно?  
\- Да. – Локи поднял голову и посмотрел ему в глаза чистым и лучезарным взглядом. – Но я надеюсь, что исполнение мною твоих запретов даст тебе повод ходатайствовать перед Всеотцом о моём исправлении.  
Тор улыбнулся и чувственно поцеловал брата. Этот поцелуй показался богу грома более глубоким и страстным, чем обычно. Руки трикстера, скользящие по голове и шее Громовержца, доводили до экстаза – Локи испускал с кончиков пальцев искорки неизвестной Тору магии, дарящие неописуемое удовольствие, будоражащие желание настолько, что в один миг Одинсону стало ужасно тесно в штанах. Лафейсон почувствовал это и лукаво улыбнулся.  
\- А ты ведь ещё ни разу не узнал, каков я на самом деле. – Действительно, Тор поймал себя на мысли, что он никогда не занимался сексом с настоящим богом обмана, во всей его силе, ведь до этого момента он всего лишь овладевал смертной оболочкой брата, не содержащей и десятой доли его личности.  
Локи слегка отстранился от возбуждённого и уже активно теряющего крышу Тора. Один щелчок пальцами – тяжёлый военный доспех, который Громовержец так и не снял, вернувшись накануне, расстегнулся без вреда для многочисленных креплений и упал к ногам царя вместе с остальными деталями одежды. Бог грома стоял посреди комнаты совершенно обнажённый.  
\- Оу…- Лофт, обворожительно и хитро улыбаясь, бросил многозначительный взгляд на покрасневшее от прилива крови и полностью готовое к труду и обороне внушительное достоинство Тора. Мгновение ока – и одежда на трикстере исчезла сама собой.   
Заря понемногу начинала стирать темноту ночного неба.  
Увидев обнажённого Локи, на чьём теле отчётливо прорисовывались мышцы, а бледная кожа, казалось, сияла в первых лучах зарождающегося утра, что делало его ещё сексуальнее, чем обычно, Тор бросился к нему, чтобы заключить в крепкие объятия и покрыть поцелуями, но пролетел сквозь иллюзию и по инерции упал прямо на кровать. Звонкий смех раздался справа – Лофт сидел на кровати в развратной позе.   
За дверью послышался шорох. Разбитую накануне Мъёлльниром в мелкие щепки дверь сразу же заменили новой, и теперь стражникам, охраняющим покои, было ужасно интересно, что происходит внутри, но зная, что в комнате царь, они не смели в неё соваться.  
\- Я, кажется, предупредил тебя! – В голосе Тора звучали твёрдые нотки недовольства.  
\- Ну не злись, братец, это всего лишь невинная шалость.  
Локи подполз к Громовержцу и, мягко надавив ему на плечо, заставил лечь на спину. Одинсон хотел поймать изворотливого трикстера и, заключив в объятия, подмять его под себя, но Лофт увернулся и оседлал сильно жаждущего близости царя. У него были свои планы.  
\- Позволь мне доставить тебе удовольствие. Расслабься, мой царь. – Искорки озорства и чего-то ещё едва уловимого во взгляде трикстера и его последняя реплика, похожая толи на издёвку, толи на внезапно возникшую покорность, на мгновение отвлекли внимание Тора.   
Сомкнувшиеся на его изнывающем от желания члене влажные губы моментально вернули его в реальность, из которой Громовержец тут же начал медленно улетать под воздействием движений проворного языка, ласкающих губ и жаркого рта, полностью вбирающего в себя его немалых размеров естество.  
Локи не в первый раз доставлял брату удовольствие таким образом, но сейчас каждое прикосновение почему-то ощущалось острее, доводя бога грома до дрожи. Рычащие нетерпеливые стоны срывались с его губ. Удовольствие накатывало, Тор чувствовал, что вот-вот, ещё пара движений… Но разрядка не наступала, а Лофт всё продолжал ласкать его, ощущения становились уже просто нестерпимыми. Богу грома захотелось самому сделать движение навстречу обжигающим прикосновениям, но он не смог – тело было будто сковано.  
\- Локи!!! – Простонал Одинсон, чувствуя, что его вот-вот разорвёт от неизлившегося удовольствия.  
Бог коварства будто игнорировал возглас Тора, но чувствовал, что он уже на грани, блокировать которую и дальше с помощью магии просто опасно. Лофт медленно провёл языком от основания члена Громовержца до самой головки, облизал вокруг и объял её губами, делая чмокающее движение, отчего бог грома просто взревел и попытался выгнуться, но не смог.   
Затем трикстер отстранился и посмотрел в лицо Тору. Бог грома был красный от перевозбуждения, пот ручьями тёк по вискам, собирался блестящими бисеринками на груди. Частое и прерывистое дыхание выдавало яростное рычание на выдохе. Лофт лёг на грудь брата, медленно слизал струйки пота с его лица и жарко, глубоко поцеловал. Громовержец, почувствовав на себе это вожделенное тело, слегка и как будто ненароком задевающее задом его всё ещё до боли возбуждённый член, обнял трикстера, с силой прижимая к себе, впиваясь пальцами в худощавые бёдра, до боли, оставляя синяки…   
Лишь спустя несколько мгновений Громовержец осознал, что, оказывается, может двигаться. Издав смеющийся рык, он резко перевернулся, подминая Лафейсона под себя.  
\- Издеваться надо мной вздумал? Ну я тебе сейчас задам! – Он надавил на поясницу Локи, чтобы тот прогнулся, а потом положил руку ему на голову, вдавливая лицом в подушку.   
Эти действия вызвали у Лафейсона одобрительный смех, за которым последовал развратнейший стон, когда Тор, даже не облизав, протолкнул палец в его тугое отверстие, постаравшись, чтобы не на фалангу или две, а сразу полностью. Удивлению бога грома не было предела – Локи… тёк.  
\- Что это? – Вытащив палец и слегка отстранившись, ошарашено вопросил Тор. Трикстер, буквально впечатанный в подушку, повернул голову набок и, тяжело дыша, с лукавой улыбкой произнёс:  
\- Это магия. Специально для тебя. – Одинсон немного замялся. – Ну же, Тор! Рассвет уже скоро!  
Громовержец посмотрел в уже активно светлеющее небо и, не переставая сгорать от желания, вошёл в Локи, стремительно и полностью. Лофт заскулил в подушку – благодаря магической смазке, ему не было больно, как обычно бывало, но ощущение внедрения чего-то большого, распирающего изнутри, вызывало бурю неоднозначных эмоций. Тор по привычке замер на несколько мгновений, но когда Лофт сам начал двигаться под ним, отстраняясь и насаживаясь до самого конца, быстро взял ожесточённый темп.   
Возбуждение было настолько сильным, раззадоренным оральными ласками, что богу грома казалось, пара толчков – и он позорно изольётся, не доставив брату удовольствия… Но Локи всё предусмотрел. Он стонал так чувственно и вместе с тем так развратно, что Тор не мог больше сдерживаться… Но и кончить тоже не мог.   
С каждым движением, с каждым толчком задевая чувствительную точку внутри, он подводил бога обмана к пику блаженства. Наконец, волна удовольствия накрыла Локи так, что он выгнулся, почти достав макушкой подбородка Тора, и в этот же момент Громовержец с победным рыком царя зверей излился в тело брата и думал, что попал в Вальгаллу, ощущая сокращения его тугих мышц на своём члене.   
Такого Локи действительно Тор раньше не знал и не пробовал. Хотя мог бы догадываться.  
\- Ну и зараза же ты, Локи. – Тяжело дыша, прошептал Громовержц, придавив Лофта своим телом и кусая его за плечо.  
\- Ты ещё скажи, что тебе не понравилось. – Сдавленно вперемешку с гулким дыханием донеслось из подушки.   
Тор приподнялся и перевернул брата к себе лицом, мягко убрал прядь чёрных волос, упавших на лицо, и поцеловал.  
\- А знаешь, когда вернусь из похода, буду иногда возвращать тебе силу по ночам. – Локи ехидно улыбнулся:  
\- Как ты великодушен, мой господин! – Тор заткнул злоязыкий рот ещё одним поцелуем, долгим и сладким.  
* * *  
Солнце уже взошло, бросая яркие лучи в окна спальни когда-то младшего принца. Громовержец, наскоро принявший душ и облачившийся снова в свой царский доспех, прощался с братом.   
\- Я постараюсь поскорее вернуться. Будь осторожен и помни, никто не должен знать. Ты мне обещал. И, прошу тебя, проводи ночи в моих покоях.  
\- Я помню, брат. Не беспокойся за меня. Я буду тебя ждать.  
Короткий прощальный поцелуй – алый плащ развевается в свете утренних лучей, уносясь вместе с всадником в сторону Радужного моста.   
Первое, что сделал Локи, проводив Громовержца, - окутал себя магической защитой от взора Хеймдалля, оставив для его глаз иллюзию, обитающую в комнате, читающую книги и изредка отлучающуюся в уборную. И пусть всевидящий засёк тот момент, когда Тор вернул Локи силу, он не пойдёт против царя и не расскажет всё Одину, а так ещё и будет уверен, что «раб» этой силой не пользовался. Вот только поверит ли он в это? Локи решил, что всё-таки изобразит ему пару фокусов для проформы, но позже.   
Сейчас же нужно было сделать всё, чтобы сотворить новое заклинание, которое Лофт составил уже давно на основе древнейших текстов. Вот только для создания нового заклинания необходимо было провести обряд сотворения, а для обряда требовалось зелье из определённых трав. «Раннее утро – самое удобное время для прогулки по пустому саду в поисках магических растений», - подумал колдун и, облачившись в повседневную одежду, отправился в сад.  
Свежая утренняя прохлада приятно развевала чёрные волосы и ласкала лицо. Тишина, нарушаемая лишь пением утренних птах, шептала, что жизнь всё-таки прекрасна. Исполненный силы бог коварства и озорства радовался всему. Такого с ним давно не было. Он шёл по утреннему саду, направляясь к своему заветному озерцу, ибо только там можно было найти все нужные травы, которые сам Лофт в течение многих лет собирал во всех девяти мирах и выращивал под видом луговых растений.   
\- Локи! – его окликнул голос Эйр.  
Локи был единственным во всём Асгарде, кто мог быть невидимым для Хеймдалля и одновременно видимым для всех остальных. Врачевательница, очевидно, тоже собирала травы на полянке недалеко от дворца. Подходя к ней, трикстер придал ещё немного бледности своему лицу и постарался изобразить усталый вид.   
\- Доброе утро, Локи, как ты себя чувствуешь? – Несмотря на педантичность и высокий уровень амбиций, целительница всегда была добра к нему и в случае надобности воспринимала как пациента, независимо от того, принц он или раб.  
\- Доброе утро, леди Эйр. Мне намного лучше, очевидно, благодаря вам. Мой господин поведал мне о том, как вы залечили мои раны.   
\- Это хорошо. Подойди-ка поближе. – Локи приблизился, целительница отвернула ворот его камзола и стала рассматривать те места, где должны были остаться синие гематомы от удушения. Но никаких следов не было. Эйр удивилась.   
\- Шея немного болит.  
\- Но никаких следов нет. – Врачевательница пристально посмотрела в глаза бога лжи.  
\- У вас чудодейственная мазь. – С абсолютной искренностью произнёс Лофт. Эйр улыбнулась – ей было приятно слышать это от, пусть в прошлом, но одного из самых могущественных магов Асгарда.  
\- А что ты делаешь здесь так рано?  
\- Мой господин ушёл в поход на Йотунхейм. – С видом оставленного скучающего пса промолвил Локи. – А мне как-то не по себе одному в пустых покоях. Вот решил подышать утренним воздухом.  
\- Хочешь помочь мне собирать целебные травы? – Это предложение было весьма некстати, но Лафейсон не мог отказать, а если бы и отказал, то навряд ли теперь пошёл к своему озеру, привлекая туда любопытную целительницу.  
\- Я с удовольствием помогу вам, леди Эйр. – Более учтивого и милого парня представить себе было сложно, особенно если учесть, что им являлся Локи, бог лжи и коварства. Однако он изо всех сил старался произвести впечатление полностью исправившегося осуждённого.  
* * *  
Почти до обеда Лофт помогал целительнице собирать травы, и лишь когда настал полуденный зной, Эйр попросила помочь отнести весь «урожай» в её лабораторию, а потом позвала Локи с собой в оранжерею полить и удобрить «комнатные» целебные растения. Трикстер учтиво соглашался и добросовестно делал всю навязываемую ему работу, откладывая свои планы. Однако он не мог не понимать, что такое поведение главной врачевательницы Асгарда, никогда никого не подпускающей близко к своей работе, держащей все рецепты и их ингредиенты в строжайшей тайне, было более чем странным.   
После оранжереи Эйр ещё нашла для Лофта работу, вежливо предложив перемыть все пустые склянки от мазей и прочих лекарств. Лишь вечером, когда солнце уже скрылось за верхушками деревьев и прохлада снова окутала Асгард, целительница отпустила царского «раба».  
\- Благодарю тебя, Локи, за помощь. – С достоинством произнесла она. – Я хотела бы видеть тебя завтра. В рассветный час, как сегодня, в оранжерее. Мне сейчас предстоит очень много работы – армия ушла в поход, по возвращении наверняка будет много раненых, и мне потребуется помощь. Я ведь могу на тебя рассчитывать.  
Последняя фраза звучала скорее как утверждение, нежели как вопрос. Лафейсон учтиво поклонился, пообещав, что придёт, и направился в свои покои. Эйр явно что-то затевала и путала богу все карты. Заклинание, которое трикстер составил, чтобы блокировать магию читаури, должно было готовиться около двенадцати часов. Частички различной по природе и составу магии должны были соединиться друг с другом, отвар из волшебных трав был предназначен для того, чтобы сдерживать эти магические части вместе в определённом радиусе до их полного соединения, не позволяя им разлететься. Для этого Локи нужно было, чтобы какое-то время его никто не трогал. До рассвета он явно бы не успел, поэтому Лофт медленно шёл в сторону дворца, придумывая предлог, чтобы завтра отпроситься пораньше.  
Путь лежал мимо тренировочной площадки, где разминались молодые воины, которых не взяли в поход на Йотунхейм. Ребята так старательно махали мечами и топорами, ощущая свою важность и величие, и выглядели, как цыплята, устраивающие петушиные бои. Локи не мог просто так пройти мимо, дух озорства разыгрывался в нём. Один незаметный щелчок пальцами – и всё оружие, которым с таким воодушевлением размахивали юнцы, как магнитом, притянуло к земле. Вдобавок оно будто приклеилось к рукам, и все воины вмиг встали в интересные позы вместе со своими мечами и топорами.   
Локи показалось, что таких нецензурных слов он ещё не знал в их возрасте, но зрелище его полностью удовлетворило. Особенно когда прогуливающиеся мимо асиньи в голос хохотали и показывали пальцем в сторону этой «страусиной фермы». «Через пять минут пройдёт», - буркнул себе под нос главный шутник и пакостник Асгарда и поспешил удалиться.  
Держа курс в сторону дворца, Локи всё-таки решил, что лучше сейчас запастись растениями для ритуала, и, свернув в тёмный безлюдный закоулок, произнёс заклинание, сделавшее его невидимым, и спокойно отправился к своему озеру, не привлекая внимания.   
* * *  
Трикстер вернулся около полуночи. Возле его покоев дежурила охрана, которую ничего не стоило отвлечь, создав шум внутри комнаты. Стражи тут же отперли дверь, чтобы проверить, всё ли в порядке с царским рабом, впустив внутрь невидимого Локи, который тут же своей иллюзией встал с кровати и, незаметно подменив её настоящим собой, с книгой под мышкой прошествовал мимо охранников в коридор, направившись в покои Тора.   
Запершись в уютной большой комнате, где всё было буквально пропитано богом грома, где царил его запах и чувствовалась некая защищённость от всех врагов и опасностей, Лофт уселся на кровать, в которой он никогда не спал один, и открыл магический фолиант. Необходимые растения лежали на подоконнике. Маг ещё раз проверил все части, необходимые для нового заклинания, удостоверился, что всё в порядке, и, запланировав приготовление на завтрашнюю ночь, собирался ложиться спать.   
Закрыв книгу, он положил её на прикроватную тумбочку и, вставая, чтобы залезть под одеяло, случайно задел её. Фолиант упал и раскрылся. Локи поднял его и внимательно посмотрел на представленное ему заклинание. «Хм… А это интересно», - подумал трикстер и, прикрыв глаза, прочитал заклинание наизусть. Ничего не произошло. По крайней мере, внешне совершенно ничего не изменилось. Но Лофт довольно улыбнулся и, погасив свет, лёг спать.  
* * *  
Эта ночь прошла вообще без снов, однако Лафейсон выспался отлично. Он проснулся на рассвете и бодро пошёл к Эйр, как и обещал. К выходу из дворца можно было попасть несколькими способами, но богу коварства почему-то захотелось пройти через крыло той, которую он до сих пор в глубине души считал матерью.   
Ступая мягко и тихо, как кошка, он приблизился к двери в её покои и на секунду остановился. В этот момент до его снова очень чуткого слуха из-за двери донеслись голоса:  
\- И он помогал тебе?  
\- Да, моя царица. Локи с большой охотой и рвением выполнял все мои задания. Мне пришлось постараться, чтобы найти ему работу, не связанную с заклинаниями и тайными рецептами.  
\- Ты случаем не заметила присутствия магии в нём?  
\- Нет, госпожа. Локи ведёт себя как совершеннейший раб, смирившийся со своей участью. Ни протестов, ни язвительности, присущих его натуре. Уж он бы, обладая магией, точно не стал мыть грязные колбы и склянки. Да и ваш сын, мне кажется, не настолько глуп, чтобы вернуть богу обмана силу и оставить его одного.  
\- Мой сын очень добрый и, порой, чересчур доверчивый. А уж после того, что случилось с Локи накануне… Тор слишком привязан к нему. Я боюсь, как бы он не наделал глупостей. В любом случае, мы должны присмотреть за Локи. Я очень благодарна тебе, Эйр, и, поверь моему слову, ты получишь достойное вознаграждение, если продержишь его при себе до возвращения Тора.  
\- Я сделаю всё, что могу, моя царица.  
Чувствуя, что разговор окончен, и что Эйр собирается уходить, Лофт молниеносно скрылся и через несколько минут уже ждал целительницу у оранжереи. Обида, как когда-то, до падения в бездну, уколола в самое сердце. Локи до сих пор считал Фригг меньше всех виновной в его несчастьях, и такая перемена в ней почему-то ранила уже давно, казалось, очерствевшую к родственным чувствам душу. Лофт сейчас ни за что не стал бы, как когда-то, пытаться что-то доказать Одину, но Фригг… Локи повзрослел и, какие бы мысли ни приходили в голову, не хотел предпринимать каких-то активных действий. Лучшим доказательством он считал попытку сдержать данное Тору слово и дождаться его, не выдавая себя. Вчерашняя шалость на тренировочной площадке, он надеялся, была не в счёт. Трикстер рассчитывал поистине удивить всех примерным поведением, чтобы потом снова получить право быть собой, богом коварства и озорства.  
Эйр шла не спеша и была немного удивлена, увидев Лафейсона ожидающим её.  
\- Доброе утро, Локи. Сегодня мне нужно будет, чтобы ты собрал помёт пузатых чибисов для удобрения растений из Мидгарда, ибо люди только таким их удобряют. – Целительница расплылась в улыбке, протягивая Лофту инвентарь и резиновые перчатки. Работы предстояло на целый день.   
От такого поручения трикстер едва не превратил медичку в жабу, но сдержался и, учтиво кивнув, пообещал себе, что взыщет за это с Тора сполна, едва тот только вернётся. Локи знал, что Эйр по поручению Фригг наверняка будет следить за ним, поэтому пришлось действительно отправляться к местообитанию пузатых чибисов и делать всю работу самому, не прибегая к магии. Способы взыскания с Громовержца с каждой минутой становились в воображении трикстера всё изощрённее.  
* * *  
Привезя к вечеру целую тачку удобрения, едва не наступая на пятки мальчику-слуге, выполнявшему по поручению Эйр «тайную слежку» и бегущему с докладом о том, что Локи действительно работал, бог лжи, настойчиво демонстрируя смертельную усталость его смертного тела, отпросился у целительницы. Удивлённая донельзя выполненным честно поручением врачевательница без каких-либо пререканий отпустила колдуна домой. Вечерело, но солнце было ещё достаточно высоко.  
«Всё это ерунда по сравнению с читаури и их пытками», - думал про себя Локи, стремительным шагом идущий в покои брата. Запершись там и приняв освежающий душ, колдун задёрнул шторы, создав почти полную темноту, разжёг посреди комнаты магический огонь, отличающийся от обычного тем, что полностью подконтролен магу, и поставил на него медный ковш из купальни с собранными накануне травами. Для создания самого отвара требовалось два часа. Всё это время Локи не отрывался от магического фолианта.  
Когда отвар был готов, сосредоточенный и величественный маг встал перед огнём и стал медленно и чётко произносить заклинания, которые должны были стать частями новой волшбы. Слетая с его уст, слова светящимися магическими ниточками тянулись к ковшу и начинали кружиться над ним в радиусе нескольких сантиметров. Слова каждого заклинания различались по цвету и структуре и начинали кружиться сначала отдельно от предыдущего. Когда все заклинания были произнесены, над отваром кружилось восемь магических колец разного цвета на солидном расстоянии друг от друга.  
Довольный собой, Локи лёг на кровать и оттуда стал наблюдать за движением кругов, постепенно приближающихся один к другому. Как это ни странно, но могущее показаться неосвящённому монотонным движение имело сакральный смысл и содержало гораздо больше перемен, чем могло показаться.   
В наблюдении за созданием своего детища время для Локи летело незаметно. Он с интересом смотрел, как танцуют разноцветные молекулы, как вплетаются частички слов одного цвета в ленту другого, как причудливо перемешиваются части совершенно разных заклинаний, как меняется природа одной магии, смешиваясь с другой, с третьей, как в результате рождается что-то качественно новое.  
* * *  
Была глубокая ночь или скорее даже раннее-раннее утро, когда над отваром кружилось одно плотное причудливого цвета кольцо, а вокруг него близко-близко блуждали отдельные молекулы былых заклинаний. До рождения новой магии оставались считанные минуты, не более получаса. Локи, которому ни капли не хотелось спать, встал перед огнём и приготовился по истечении оставшегося времени впитать в себя эти новые сокровенные знания и способности.  
Вдруг совершенно внезапно и неожиданно дверь в покои разнесло в щепки так, что Лофт пригнулся и закрыл голову руками. Колдовать, пока создавалась новая магия, ему было нельзя. Тор с неизменным Мъёлльниром наперевес, будто смерч, ворвался в комнату.  
\- Тор?! – Локи, признаться, был очень сильно удивлён. – Что случилось? Что за привычка выбивать молотом две…  
Сильный удар кулаком в челюсть заставил трикстера опрокинуться навзничь.  
\- Ах ты тварь! – Громовержец бросил ненавистный взгляд на искрящееся над отваром кольцо, но трогать не стал. Вместо этого залепил попытавшемуся было встать брату удар под дых.  
\- Тор! Ты чего? – Лепетал Лофт, отползая к окну, пытаясь восстановить дыхание.  
\- Я чего? У тебя ещё хватает наглости спрашивать?! Позорный ты ублюдок! – Тор поднял трикстера за грудки и залепил ему звонкую пощёчину. – Думал воспользоваться моим доверием и, получив силу, снова украсть Тессаракт?!  
Бог грома снова ударил брата, отчего тот упал и приложился головой о ножку дубовой кровати.  
\- Тор! Что ты несёшь?! Я не понимаю, о чём ты! – Локи бросал мимолётные взгляды на своё заклинание, с нетерпением ожидая, когда оно, наконец, будет готово, чтобы смочь хотя бы защищаться. Ангельская мордаха с непонимающим, что происходит, взглядом и кровавыми подтёками, оставленными тяжёлыми кулаками бога грома, неожиданно для него самого, почему-то чертовски возбуждала. Но ярость при этом не угасала. Подпитываемая желанием, становящаяся неконтролируемой, она подсказывала Громовержцу способ наказать провинившегося брата.  
\- Не понимаешь?! Хочешь, чтобы я рассказал тебе?! Ну так я расскажу! – Тор быстро и решительно развязывал штаны. – Хеймдалль видел, как ты пытался проникнуть в хранилище, где всегда был спрятан Тессаракт!   
\- Что?! Но это был не я! – Бог грома схватил Лофта и, разорвав на нём одежду, быстро поставил на колени, уткнув носом в белую пушистую шкуру на полу.  
\- Да что ты! Вот только на замке остались следы твоей магии! Лишь звуки шагов приближающейся стражи, делающей обход, спугнули тебя!  
\- Тор, это был не яа-а-а-а-а-а-а-а! – Тор резко и без всякой подготовки вошёл в тело брата, причиняя невыносимую боль.

\- Это читаури, - плача и задыхаясь, пролепетал Лофт, - больше никто не может подделывать магию.   
Но бог грома не желал его слушать, озверело вколачиваясь в тесное, неразработанное отверстие, чувствуя, как разрывает Локи изнутри, как тёплая кровь начинает сочиться из ануса и помогать скольжению.  
\- Хватит врать! – Рыча, почти стонал Тор, с каждым движением выходя практически полностью и ожесточённо врываясь снова на всю длину.   
Лофт извивался под ним и кричал в голос от пронзающей его раз за разом боли.  
\- Тор! Поверь мне! – Захлёбываясь слезами, прошептал трикстер перед очередным толчком, пронзающим, казалось, насквозь.   
\- Заткнись! – На выдохе, вколачиваясь, произнёс Тор и снова уткнул брата лицом в шкуру, на этот раз удерживая за голову одной рукой и за руки, заведённые за спину, - другой. – Я верил тебе. А ты ползучий гад. Теперь ты навсегда останешься моим рабом и будешь делать только то, что я велю. А. Я. Буду. Делать. С. Тобой. Всё. Что. Хочу.  
Тор на каждый толчок проговаривал последние слова, задыхаясь от приближающейся разрядки, игнорируя сдавленные крики, заглушаемые шкурой, и трепет истязаемого тела. Наконец, Громовержец с шумным полувыдохом-полустоном излился и тут же вышел, отпустив Локи. Бог лжи продолжал лежать, уткнувшись носом в шкуру, его трясло мелкой дрожью. Спустя мгновение, когда Одинсон уже завязал штаны, он кое-как перевернулся на спину, поглядывая на заклинание, вокруг которого оставались три маленькие частички.  
В этот момент у Тора в руке мелькнул рунами амулет и, направленный на измученного Лофта, вмиг вытянул из него всю силу.   
\- Нееееет!!!!!! – Попытавшийся встать трикстер, обессиленный, упал. Магический огонь с готовящимся заклинанием вмиг исчез – медный ковш с гулом перевернулся, отвар разлился на пол.  
Тор присел на корточки и, взяв Локи за подбородок, ожесточённо посмотрел ему в глаза.  
\- Неужели ты думал, что я настолько глуп, чтобы хранить Тессаракт всё в том же месте. Я перепрятал его сразу же, как мы вернулись из Мидгарда.   
\- Надеюсь, ты сейчас не пойдёшь проверять, на месте ли он. – Пересохшими губами прошептал Лофт.  
\- Ошибаешься, именно это я и сделаю перед тем, как снова отправиться в Йотунхейм. – Тор рывком отпустил подбородок Локи, отчего трикстер приложился головой о смягчённый шкурой пол. – А ты посидишь под замком до моего возвращения. Раб.  
\- И да, - произнёс Громовержец, стоя уже в проёме выбитой им двери, - можешь больше не бояться читаури. Я говорил с их представителем. Мы заключили договор о мире и ненападении. Так что сила тебе больше не нужна.  
Бог грома отвернулся и ушёл. Раздавленный и истерзанный Локи, лишённый возможности залечить раны, едва не скуля и плача от раздирающей его боли, подполз к другой стороне кровати, оставив на месте, где лежал, мокрое пятно крови, ещё сочащейся по ногам.   
\- Дурак ты, братец. – Прошептал Лофт и свернулся на до недавнего времени белой, а теперь сплошь перепачканной кровью шкуре калачиком, прижав коленки к груди. Ему казалось, что в таком положении боль чувствуется меньше. Хотя теперь это было совсем уже не важно…


	11. Chapter 11

Свистящий ледяной ветер пробирал до костей. Будучи бесспорным владыкой в этой казавшейся безжизненной пустыне, он закручивал снежные вихри, сметающие всё на своём пути, бил прямо в лицо с такой силой, что невозможно было дышать, застил глаза и буквально хоронил дороги и тропы под толщей бушующей холодной стихии. В общем, делал всё, чтобы показать иноземным воинам всю мощь, силу и суровость неприветливого Йотунхейма.   
Армии пяти миров, взявшие накануне в плен нескольких своих граждан, принимавших активное участие в местной гражданской войне путём пропаганды, агитации и снабжения враждующих кланов оружием и магией, окружали очередной центр сосредоточения боевых действий.   
Прошло три дня с того момента, как внезапно посреди ночи перед засыпавшим после трудного дня Громовержцем возник грозный образ Хеймдалля, который известил, что в Асгарде была попытка диверсии, и открыл радужный мост против обыкновения не в обозначенном месте, а в нескольких десятках шагов от лагеря. Всевидящий страж не стал поднимать тревогу и посылать в Йотунхейм гонцов. Он, безусловно, видел, как царь вернул своему рабу силу перед уходом, и понимал, что об этом никто не должен знать.   
Поэтому Хеймдалль сам поведал Тору о том, как Локи, облачённый в парадный мундир, золотой рогатый шлем и зелёный плащ, материализовался у ворот хранилища, где ранее всегда находился Тессаракт, как раз в тот момент, когда стража делала обход, и не была на месте. Не говоря ни слова, трикстер сделал несколько движений руками и замер в ожидании. Ворота хранилища защищены особой магией, поэтому их невозможно быстро и просто открыть. Да и не всякий колдун на это способен. Но Локи всегда слыл сильным магом, возможно, единственным, кому это было под силу. После движений руками, которые он сделал, зелёная ленточка волшбы потянулась к замку на воротах и стала уничтожать, поглощать защитную магию. А Лофт ждал, периодически озираясь по сторонам.  
Но тут он услышал шаги приближающихся стражников и, не дождавшись, когда дверь откроется, просто исчез. Хеймдалль всегда считал себя самым важным и исключительным в Асгарде, но дураком он не был, и давно уже знал, что только Локи мог обманывать его всевидящее око и скрываться от него.  
\- В это время его иллюзия спала в твоих покоях. – Сообщил он царю, который не верил своим ушам. Не хотел верить…  
Тихо, чтобы никого не разбудить, и чтобы ни о чём не узнал Всеотец, Тор сам отправился к воротам в хранилище. Раскрытый магический замок ещё слегка искрил зелёным цветом. Стражникам, стоявшим тут же, Хеймдаллем было приказано молчать и дожидаться царя. Одинсон отдал распоряжение сторожить всю ночь, а на рассвете вызвать мага, ставившего защиту, и, сказав, что замок вышел из строя, потребовать усовершенствовать его.   
Верить не хотелось, но факт был очевиден – получив магию, Локи решил снова похитить Тессаракт и, скрывшись из Асгарда, попробовать завоевать какой-либо мир или спасти свою жизнь, заключив сделку с читаури… Невыразимая злость и ярость накрыли Тора. Он сделал всё, чтобы избавить трикстера от наказания, потом всячески старался, чтобы брат, провозглашённый рабом, себя таковым не чувствовал. Он оберегал его, лечил, ублажал… Но самое главное, он ему верил… Верил богу лжи, подлости и коварства! Но как?! Неужели эти взгляды, прикосновения, поцелуи, ласки могли так беззаветно лгать, только чтобы добиться милости и возвращения силы?! «Могли», - подсказывал внутренний голос.   
К ярости добавилось жгучее чувство обиды. Тор практически никогда не обижался и, почувствовав эту съедающую изнутри боль, не мог сдерживаться. Он ворвался в покои брата и увидел это довольное и ухмыляющееся лицо трикстера, радующегося тому, что за его провалившуюся попытку кражи Тессаракта ему до сих пор ничего не сделали, и творившего посреди комнаты какую-то странную магию, ведущего себя, будто ничего не произошло. Злость внутри вскипела ещё сильнее, и Тор не мог удержаться и не ударить этого двуличного нахала.  
Невинный взгляд, будто не понимающий, что здесь творится, разъярял ещё сильнее. Ни одного магического выпада в ответ, ни одной попытки увернуться или испариться, будто немое признание своей вины. Изображение полной беззащитности вызывало ещё большее желание наказать, воздать по заслугам за предательство, за насмешку над своей добротой и доверчивостью… И просто невыносимое желание.  
Жалел ли сейчас Тор о том, что разошёлся и не просто поколотил, а изнасиловал брата, причинил ему гораздо больше боли, чем рассчитывал, - он не знал. В те моменты, когда он яростно вколачивался в тесное истекающее кровью отверстие, выбивая из Локи крики боли – хоть что-то правдивое и искреннее – и жалобные всхлипы, Громовержцу казалось, что он поступает правильно, вершит правосудие. Измученное и несчастное лицо не сопротивлявшегося Лофта было тому ярким подтверждением. Тор отнял у Лафейсона силу, не дав восстановиться, и запер в покоях, не вызвав целителя, запретив стражникам пускать к нему кого бы то ни было, кроме служанки, два раза в день приносящей еду.  
Перед тем как снова перенестись в Йотунхейм, царь удостоверился, что Тессаракт на месте, лично посетив новое секретное хранилище, построенное в невидимой, астральной части дворца. Лишь только зайдя туда и узрев своими глазами бесценный артефакт, Тор так же незаметно покинул Асгард. Хеймдалль перенёс его ровно на то же место неподалёку от спящего лагеря.  
Сейчас Громовержец вёл свою армию к месту сражений, но его боевой дух уступал место задумчивости. Тор представлял, как Локи сейчас лежит в его покоях и до сих пор мучается от боли, потому что, лишённый силы и целебных снадобий, он будет восстанавливаться долго и мучительно, как смертный. Волна ярости за три дня отхлынула, и подобные мысли рождали в сердце Громовержца жалость, но разум всячески старался подавить её воспоминаниями об обиде и боли предательства. Даже когда Локи послал в Мидгард разрушителя, чтобы убить Тора и его друзей, не было внутри такого губительного чувства обиды.  
Одинсон вспоминал рассказ Лофта о том, что с ним творили читаури, держа в плену. Если это всё было правдой, а не выдумкой злоязыкого трикстера, то ему не привыкать терпеть боль, а значит, и урок, который он ему преподал, вряд ли пойдёт на пользу. Что будет, когда поход закончится и придёт пора возвращаться? Локи… Тор закрыл глаза, и перед взором понеслись картины их совместных ночей, память воспроизводила ощущения, казавшиеся такими реальными… Всего этого больше не будет. По крайней мере, никогда больше не будет так. Пусть Локи злится, пусть сопротивляется, но теперь он воистину будет рабом, а Тор будет делать с ним всё, чтобы заглушить боль предательства, чтобы наказать за то, что по его вине больше никогда не будет как раньше. И пусть жестокие методы навсегда похоронят саму возможность установить доверие, рано или поздно Локи надоест сопротивляться, и он подчинится. У него отобрали силу, но вечности его никто не лишал. Многовековое рабство – единственный выход, который видел сейчас Тор для перевоспитания Лофта. И пусть говорят, что угнетением и подчинением невозможно сделать кого бы то ни было лучше, любовь, уважение и доверие бог грома уже пробовал – не получилось.  
Монотонная заснеженная дорога наводила ещё большую тоску. Громовержец всё решил для себя и хотел отвлечься от этих, не смотря на напускную твёрдость убеждения, тяжких для него мыслей. «Тор, это был не я! Тор, поверь мне!» - так искренне прозвучало в голове. Распалённый своей яростью и желанием, бог грома не обращал внимания на крики брата, не вслушивался в то, что тот шептал дрожащими губами, вскрикивая и всхлипывая от боли. Лишь сейчас память могла трезво оценить слышанное тогда. «Это читаури, только они могут подделывать магию», - внезапно проскользнула зыбкая попытка оправдания. Тор вспомнил, как Локи рассказывал, что он, Громовержец, был его палачом у читаури, до боли реальный, только не способный говорить… «Не сказав ни слова, Локи сделал несколько движений руками…» - внезапно всплыли в памяти слова Хеймдалля. «А что если он не лгал мне?» - пронеслась мимолётная мысль. «Нет, слишком многое указывает на него», - пытался прогнать зарождающееся чувство вины внутренний голос. - «К тому же, ты заключил с читаури договор о ненападении».  
Вдруг яркий столп света прорезал серое небо буквально в паре километров от войска. Радужный мост перенёс кого-то из Асгарда. Сердце Тора почему-то предательски ёкнуло. От места, где только что сиял столб Бифроста, догоняя асгардских воинов, стремительно двигался всадник. По плану армия должна была быть на месте через сутки, поэтому Громовержец не давал приказа остановиться или замедлить шаг. Всадник поравнялся с ним через несколько минут.  
\- Мой царь, у меня срочное сообщение из Асгарда. – На лице Тора выразилась тревога. – Пропал Тессаракт… И ваш раб Локи Лафейсон тоже исчез.  
Громовержец опешил, сердце ушло в пятки. «Неужели он был прав?!» - молниеносно пронеслось в голове. Тор оглянулся и подозвал к себе Сиф.  
\- Сиф, я передаю командование армией тебе. Я знаю, что могу тебе доверять, и что ты справишься. Пропал Тессаракт. Я должен возвращаться в Асгард.  
\- Но что ты сможешь сделать сейчас? – Непонимающе уставилась на царя девушка-воин. – В Асгарде Один, пусть отдаст приказ искать Тессаракт. Мы можем отправить туда отсюда наших воинов, сколько прикажешь. Пойми, Тор, это в первую очередь дипломатическая миссия. Что я скажу командующим войсками других миров.  
\- Сиф, - Тор положил руку девушке на плечо и взглянул в глаза, - пропал ещё и Локи. Он может быть сейчас в смертельной опасности, а ему никто, кроме меня, не поможет. Придумай что-нибудь, пожалуйста. Я верю, ты справишься.  
Громовержец повернул коня и вместе с посланником поскакал к тому месту, куда того перенёс Радужный мост.  
* * *   
Прибыв в Асгард, Тор первым делом стал расспрашивать всевидящего стража:  
\- Хеймдалль, скажи мне, как это произошло.  
\- Очень странно, мой царь. Тессаракт, покоившийся в потайной сокровищнице, внезапно вспыхнул ярким синим светом, а затем исчез без следа. В этот же самый момент в твоих покоях творилось странное: раб твой, два дня лежащий так, как ты его оставил, и отказывающийся от пищи, вдруг широко раскрыл глаза, весь судорожно затрясся, схватившись за горло, открыл было рот в немом крике и испарился, будто его там и не было вовсе. – Тор от напряжения сжал кулаки и зажмурил глаза, силясь сдержать набегающие слёзы вины и отчаяния. А Хеймдалль с сочувствием добавил:  
\- В Асгарде лишь бог коварства и лжи был способен прятаться от моего взора. Но я сам видел, что лишил ты его силы и держишь её при себе в амулете. К тому же, такой страх, что виделся в его очах, невозможно сыграть…   
Громовержец ничего не ответил, лишь бросился в свои покои, желая лично удостовериться, что Локи там нет (в глубине души теша слабую надежду, что это очередная необъяснимым образом осуществлённая шутка трикстера, или что он провёл Хеймдалля, а на самом деле лишь спрятался), или найти… хоть что-нибудь.   
Одинсон стремительным шагом приблизился к всё ещё стоящим возле покоев стражникам и, толкнув незапертую дверь, вошёл в комнату. Внутри было душно, пахло потом и запёкшейся кровью. Белая шкура на полу была вся перепачкана алыми пятнами и примята с одной стороны кровати силуэтом сжавшегося в комок аса. Пятно крови на том месте, где лежал Локи, только недавно начало засыхать. Тор присел и провёл по нему рукой, тут же сжав её в кулак, опустился на колени и закрыл лицо руками – обжигающие слёзы, которые больше не было сил сдерживать, потекли по щекам. Громовержец ненавидел себя. Все мысли о наказании брата рабством казались нелепым бредом. Сейчас бог грома готов был на всё, чтобы найти его. Он решительно встал, и тут его взгляд упал на маленький невзрачный кусочек папируса – уголок от книжной страницы, – торчащий из-под прикроватной тумбочки. Одинсон поднял его – там дрожащей рукой красным было написано «Не сомневайся в моей любви».  
\- О мой Один! – В голос воскликнул Тор. Невообразимое чувство вины причиняло такую боль, какую не могло бы причинить предательство всех самых близких и любимых.  
Громовержец достал из-за пазухи амулет, поднёс его близко-близко к губам и прошептал: «Где бы ни был сейчас Локи, пусть сила найдёт его». Затем он провёл пальцем по рунам – магический поток света вырвался наружу, разбил окно и устремился в небо. Через несколько секунд вся волшебная сила была выпущена.   
Объективно Одинсон понимал, что Локи, скорее всего, как и боялся, стал жертвой читаури. Но доказательств этому не было. А после заключения договора о мире и дружбе с этой инопланетной цивилизацией Тор не мог просто так развязать войну, руководствуясь, пусть очевидными для него, но всё же предположениями. Он ещё раз взглянул на записку – сердце защемило так, что из глаз вновь покатились слёзы. В голове пронеслись воспоминания о том, как Громовержец испугался, увидев коня Лофта, завязшего в болоте, без его наездника, и какое ликование царило в его душе, когда трикстер лукаво улыбался ему с ветки дуба, маня своим обнажённым телом. И вот теперь снова такой же страх, подкрепляемый чувством вины и реальной возможностью не успеть предотвратить страшную опасность. Тор подошёл к разбитому окну и, взглянув в небо, прошептал:  
\- Держись, брат. Я найду тебя.  
Если нельзя напасть на читаури, то нужно явиться к ним с «дипломатическим» визитом и попытаться незаметно отыскать и спасти Локи. Бог грома ещё раз посмотрел на записку, положил её в карман и отправился к Одину. Мир читаури располагался далеко за пределами Иггдрасиля, и Радужный мост не мог переносить туда. И лишь только Всеотец обладал всеобъемлющей магией.  
Едва только Одинсон вышел из покоев, его чуть не сбил с ног слуга, который, запыхавшись от быстрого бега, сообщил, что Хеймдалль срочно просит царя явиться к нему. Тор со всех ног бросился к всевидящему стражу. Не тратя время на то, чтобы седлать коня, он, выбежав из дворца, раскрутил Мъёлльнир и в считанные секунды добрался до Радужного моста.   
Хеймдалль ждал его с неприсущим беспокойством на обычно каменном лице.   
\- Тор, я только что видел Локи. – Незамедлительно сообщил он.  
\- Что? Каким образом? Где он?  
\- По всей видимости, он на секунду вырвался из железной хватки своего конвоира, распространявшего на него магию невидимости, потому что явился моему взору всего на пару мгновений. Локи ещё не попал в мир читаури, иначе я не смог бы увидеть его. Сейчас он на корабле, который пока находится в пределах Иггдрасиля. Но поторопись, Тор. Скорее всего, там же и Тессаракт, а это значит, что похитители могут переместиться в любой момент в любую точку вселенной.  
\- Ты поможешь мне? Сможешь меня туда переместить?  
\- Смогу, но Радужный мост сразу обнаружит твоё вторжение, а я не думаю, что на корабле будут рады незваным гостям. Однако Один…  
\- Спасибо, Хеймдалль! – Тор не дослушал слова стража, сломя голову бросившись к Всеотцу. Дипломатический визит в чужой мир отменялся. В свете последних событий требовалось незамедлительное вооружённое вторжение, и верный Мъёлльнир уже рвался в бой, а сердце бешено колотилось от желания ощутить Локи прижатым к нему в крепких объятиях и вымаливать у него прощение.   
Один встретил сына серьёзным взглядом задумчивого старца. Вид распалённого и яростного Тора удивил его.  
\- Что-то случилось в Йотунхейме? – С лёгким недоумением спросил Всеотец.  
\- Отец, читаури украли Тессаракт и похитили Локи. – Громовержец не стал тратить время на излишние условности и обмен любезностями. – Хеймдалль видел Локи на их корабле. Прошу, отец, перенеси меня туда! Как можно скорее.  
\- Что?! Тессаракт снова похищен?! – Один моментально пришёл в ярость. – И Локи снова сбежал?! Ты царь! Как ты допустил такое?! Нужно было сразу казнить его или оставить в заточении на веки вечные!  
Тор опешил от такой категоричности и стопроцентной убеждённости в виновности Лофта.  
\- Но отец, он ведь был лишён силы!   
\- Что не мешало ему помогать этому народу, а потом скрыться вместе с ними.  
Громовержец лично дважды спас брата от верной гибели от рук этих существ, поэтому не верил ни единому слову Одина, но переубеждать его просто не было времени.  
\- Хорошо, можешь думать, как тебе нравится. Всё равно я должен как можно быстрее вернуть Тессаракт. А посему перенеси меня на этот корабль.   
\- Хорошо. Но помимо спасения Тессаракта ты поймаешь и привезёшь этого изменника и рецидивиста Локи. Над ним будет совершён ещё один суд, и на этот раз наказания будет не избежать.   
Тор в бессилии опустил взгляд – спорить с упрямым Всеотцом было бесполезно. Но потом он решительно посмотрел ему в глаза и произнёс:  
\- Будь по-твоему. Верши над Локи суд, если он окажется виновен. Но если он всего лишь жертва, тогда ты вернёшь ему силу! – Один засмеялся.  
\- Как же ты ещё наивен, Тор! Богу коварства даже в смертном обличии ничего не стоит тебя провести! – Бог грома чуть ли не выпускал пар из ноздрей от ярости, нетерпения и нежелания продолжать этот бессмысленный разговор. Это не могло укрыться от взгляда Одина, и он решил смилостивиться и не томить больше сына. – Но если ты так хочешь, я согласен на твои условия.   
Один поднял вверх руки, закрыл единственный глаз и пробормотал лишь ему одному понятное заклинание – казалось, небеса разверзлись, и твердь исчезла из-под ног Тора. Он успел лишь моргнуть, и, когда открыл глаза, обнаружил, что он, в три погибели согнувшись, сидит под столом в каком-то кабинете. Тот, чьи нижние конечности находились от него в непосредственной близости, явно не был асом, человеком, ваном, цвергом, йотуном или любым другим существом, обитающим в мирах Иггдрасиля.   
В помещении раздавались хриплые глухие голоса. От их звучания веяло холодом, и даже у бога грома неконтролируемо пробегали по спине мурашки. «Да, папа постарался, не нашёл более подходящего места, куда меня закинуть», - пронеслась в голове недовольная мысль. Тор на всякий случай проверил, на месте ли Мъёлльнир. Верный молот, как всегда, был прикреплён к поясу, и сейчас стоял на полу рядом с коленопреклонённым богом.   
\- Правитель Асгарда слишком доверчив. Подписав этот глупый договор, он надеялся на то, что ОН не доберётся до этого выскочки и предателя Локи. Вдобавок, этот Тор подтвердил, что Тессаракт у них. Всё сложилось как нельзя удачно.  
\- Замечательно. В таком случае, почему мы до сих пор болтаемся между мирами Иггдрасиля?  
\- Владыка, - услышав это обращение, Громовержец вспомнил рассказ брата, и в сердце кольнуло, а кулаки сжались от ярости и едва сдерживаемого желания разнести тут всё к йотунам. – ОН забрал Тессаракт, сказав, что его для начала нужно хорошенько насытить, чтобы мы смогли наконец-то поработить всю вселенную.  
\- Ну раз ОН так повелел… А что с предателем? Я, признаться, скучал по этим представлениям. Такого пленника у нас никогда не было. Остальные слишком быстро умирали.  
\- ОН тоже сгорает от жажды наказать предателя. Не думаю, что даже этот асгардец сможет выжить после личной встречи с НИМ. Однако ОН сказал, что наказание будет сейчас, а показательный суд и заключительная пытка, которая увенчается казнью, торжественно пройдёт позже. Мы все на неё приглашены.  
Терпение Тора лопнуло. Опасность, которая угрожала его брату, перевешивала осторожность и здравый смысл. Ярость бога грома накапливала в его кулаках и молоте сокрушительные молнии, которыми с громоподобным рыком разразился Одинсон. Металлический стол, под который его перенёс отец, разлетелся на мелкие кусочки, Владыку, сидевшего за ним, впечатало в стену. Второго читаури засыпало осколками металла. А Тор добавил молотом сверху, размозжив твари голову.   
Читаури никогда не расставались с оружием. Владыка выставил вперёд руку с подобием лазерного пистолета, но Громовержец метнул в него Мъёлльнир и снёс башку за секунду до выстрела. В залу ворвались вооружённые отряды подкрепления, но Тора было уже не остановить. С яростными криками он махал молотом, метал его и выпускал мощные разряды молний, которые в замкнутом пространстве буквально косили читаури, как рожь на мидгардском поле.   
Одинсон не помнил, кажется, они всё-таки иногда успевали стрелять, и, возможно, даже попадали в него, но Тор этого даже не замечал. Было странно и даже немного забавно, что на космическом корабле находилось столько вооружённых солдат. Громовержец двигался вперёд, круша всё на своём пути. Даже Халк, наверное, сейчас позавидовал бы ему. Визжали сирены, рядовые читаури, как мидгардские тараканы, лезли отовсюду, и казалось, они никогда не кончатся.   
Тор ломал стены всех помещений на своём пути, надеясь наконец попасть туда, где держат его брата. Но комнаты были либо пусты, либо наполнены солдатами. Начальников Громовержец больше не видел на корабле, кроме тех двоих, что убил в самом начале. Тору было непонятно, почему все обороняются лишь оружием и никто не использует магию. Видимо, рядовые просто не были ей обучены. Но корабль ведь невидим, значит, магия всё-таки есть. Только вот кто и как ей управляет? До этого кого-то и хотел добраться бог грома.   
К его радости и повышению начавшего было сникать боевого азарта, на Громовержца помимо выстрелов посыпались огненные шары, влекущие достаточно большие взрывы при соприкосновении с твёрдой поверхностью, едва стоило спуститься на ярус ниже. Невидимые путы пытались сковать движения, действуя на Тора лишь как утяжелители во время физических упражнений. В воздухе чувствовалась магия, но Мъёлльнир продолжал метать молнии, разбавляя едкий запах чужеродной волшбы озоновой свежестью.   
Читаури не могли блокировать силу Громовержца и его молота, потому что эта сила не носила колдовского характера. Она была магией сама по себе, но не умела производить магию на свет. Не умея колдовать, Тор мог усилиями мышц и силой духа, материализующейся в разряды молний, наносить колоссальный урон. Локи же, лишённый возможности использовать магию, не мог противостоять грубой физической силе. «Держись, брат», - с каждым сокрушительным ударом повторял про себя бог грома. - «Я же вернул тебе силу, пожалуйста, дождись меня».   
Всё стремительнее двигаясь вперёд и буквально сметая врагов на своём пути, среди которых он заметил ещё трёх командиров, Тор не сразу с удивлением заметил, что перед ним никого не осталось, - все противники кончились. Громовержец вышиб дверь, которая была перед ним. За ней вниз, в темноту, тянулась длинная лестница. Не медля ни секунды, бог стал спускаться по ней.   
С каждым шагом становилось всё холоднее. Темнота и гробовая тишина нарушались, казалось, мерным капаньем воды, будто из неплотно закрытого крана, и медленным ледяным дыханием. Спустившись совсем глубоко, Тор стал различать ещё какие-то звуки. Звуки… похожие на тихие-тихие стоны. Внезапно тишину прорезал пронзительный крик боли, тут же заглушённый, будто кому-то зажали рот, одновременно с хлёстким ударом.  
В кромешной темноте Громовержец рванулся вперёд – через три ступеньки лестница кончилась – и помчался в ту сторону, откуда доносились звуки. Страх за Локи комом подступил к горлу, пробуждая новую волну неудержимой ярости. Тору казалось, что он бежал по лабиринтам целую вечность, в то время как ледяное дыхание учащалось, а всхлипы и стоны становились всё различимее, но в то же время всё бессильнее. Наконец, за углом показалось тусклое голубоватое свечение. Одинсон вбежал в узкое сырое помещение с молотом наизготовку.  
Лишь мельком он увидел чудовище, больше и уродливее, чем читаури, которых ему доводилось убивать. Оно стояло посреди комнаты спиной к нему, отчаянно вбиваясь в чьё-то беззащитное тело. От одной мысли о том, что это тело Локи, Тору сорвало крышу, и он с небывалой силы и громкости криком набросился на тварь, замахиваясь молотом, чтобы опустить его врагу на голову, но буквально в двух дюймах от него со всей силы врезался в невидимую стену, так и не причинив читаури ни малейшего вреда.  
Жалостливые всхлипы становились всё громче, превращаясь в рыдания и сдавленные крики, а ОН, исторгая ужасающие хрипы, всё наращивал темп, совершенно не замечая Тора, который в отчаянии колотил молотом по невидимой стене и метал шаровые молнии. Всё без толку. Такая пытка была невыносимой. Бог грома, казалось, сошёл с ума от бессилия. Он упал на колени, упираясь в невидимую преграду и крича имя брата.  
Слабый синеватый свет делал картину ещё более жуткой, трагичной и просто невыносимой. Синеватый свет… Тор повернул голову в его сторону – на постаменте сбоку лежал сияющий куб. Думая, что, скорее всего, его тоже оградили магией, Громовержец без особой надежды, но всё же бросился к нему. Каково же было его удивление и ликование, когда Тессаракт оказался в его руках! Либо ОН так вожделел несчастного пленника, что забыл оградить артефакт, либо магия куба стирала все препятствия между ним и законным владельцем, Тор точно не знал. И сейчас это менее всего его волновало.  
Сжав Тессаракт обеими руками, Громовержец направил всю силу своей энергии в читаури. Взрыв был такой силы, что Тора отнесло волной и впечатало в стену, однако мощь волшебного куба пробила брешь в сильной магической защите. В самом разгаре происходящего действа ОН внезапно остановился и со злобным рычанием медленно повернул голову. Два огненных глаза едва не прожгли Тора насквозь. Нехотя выйдя из тела пленника, ОН повернулся к Одинсону лицом. В груди стало так горячо, что бог едва не согнулся пополам от ставшего обжигающим воздуха в лёгких.   
Но другого шанса не было. Измученный всхлип, изданный истерзанным Лофтом, вернул силу и ярость. Вдохнув поглубже, сгорая изнутри, Тор рванулся и замер, скованный магией, собрав все силы, чтобы выпустить одновременно свою энергию через выставленные вперёд молот и куб. По злобным и издевательски улыбающимся глазам читаури, в которые Тор смотрел в последний момент, было видно, что ОН не ожидал присутствия в ком-то такой силы. Две мощнейшие молнии, исходящие из Мъёлльнира и Тессаракта, сплелись воедино и пронзили читаури, в один момент превратив его просто в кучку пепла.  
Стало тихо. Все чары спали. Едва почувствовав, что может двигаться, Тор бросился вперёд к тускло освещаемому телу, подвешенному посреди комнаты на цепях за руки и за ноги. Подойдя поближе, он увидел, что из плеч обессиленного йотуна, слегка наклонённого вперёд, торчат четыре огромных крюка.   
\- Локи! – На выдохе, едва не срываясь на плач, воскликнул Громовержец.  
Лофт был в йотунском облике. Синяя кожа на обнажённом теле, покрытая причудливыми узорами. Тор знал, чем чревато прикосновение к нему, но, готовый на всё, аккуратно стал вытаскивать крюки, придерживая за плечи. Локи был настолько измучен, что не мог даже стонать от боли. Лишь редкие еле слышные вздохи говорили о том, что он ещё жив.   
Сняв брата с крюков, Одинсон молотом разбил цепи у оснований, где они крепились к потолку и полу, не зная, как снять кандалы без вреда для Локи. Бессильное тело упало ему в руки. Лишь только сейчас Тор заметил, что йотун весь дрожал и был горячим. Обжигающе-горячим, будто у него был жар. Одной рукой придерживая брата, бог грома расстегнул свободной рукой крепления плаща, укутал в него трикстера и сел на пол, держа его на коленях, как младенца.   
\- Локи. – Громовержец нежно провёл по его лицу, по пересохшим синим губам. – Ты слышишь меня? Пожалуйста, очнись.  
Лофт с большим усилием, но всё же открыл ярко-красные глаза.   
\- Тор. – Едва различимый шёпот на выдохе соскользнул с губ.  
\- Пожалуйста, прости меня, Локи! – Жарко шептал Тор, прижимая к себе брата всё крепче. – Тебе так холодно? Всё уже позади, я с тобой. Прости меня за всё. За то, что я тогда… Перед походом… Локи, ну почему ты до сих пор йотун? Почему дрожишь, не восстанавливаешься? Я ведь вернул тебе силу.  
\- ОН забрал у меня всю магию. Абсолютно всю. Мою. Одина. Даже магию, которая делает йотунов холодными. Всю. ОН накормил ею Тессаракт.  
\- Что? Но ведь Тессаракт, вот он. – Тор дотянулся до куба и поднёс его к лицу Локи. – Как вернуть всё обратно? Только скажи, я всё сделаю.  
Лофт устало взглянул на него и попытался изобразить подобие улыбки.  
\- Я не знаю, Тор. Мне так и не удалось его изучить.   
\- О мой Один! – В сердцах воскликнул Громовержец. Он стал пробовать сосредотачиваться на Тессаракте, как только что в битве, и просить исторгнуть силу Локи обратно. Но куб молчал. Не происходило ничего. Совсем. Дыхание Лофта всё замедлялось. Глаза закатывались. – Нет, Локи! Не смей умирать, слышишь! Тессаракт сейчас перенесёт нас в Асгард, а там Всеотец вернёт тебе силу! Я обещаю! Клянусь тебе!  
Локи снова устало улыбнулся.  
\- Нет, Тор. Отсюда я смогу перенестись только к Хель. Я. Хочу. Чтоб ты. Всегда. Помнил. Я… - Громовержец не дал Лофту договорить фразу, для произнесения которой требовались такие усилия. Он прижался губами к его пересохшим губам, накрывая их самым нежным поцелуем, который только мог подарить брату, и, зажав в руке Тессаракт, направил их в Асгард.  
* * *  
Мгновение телепортации – Тор открыл глаза, сидя на Радужном мосту. На его руках, завёрнутый в красный плащ, лежал бездыханный йотун. Самый любимый, единственный на свете Локи. Чёрные волосы развевались на ветру…  
\- Нет, Локи!!!!! – Крик отчаяния огласил Асгард. Небо в одно мгновение почернело, и полился долгий унылый дождь. – Я люблю тебя… - Тихо прошептал Тор в лицо тому, кто его уже не слышал.  
Он был богом лжи. Но он не соврал…  
Не соврал, что читаури охотятся за ним, что он не виновен в попытке похищения Тессаракта, что не выдержит перемещения в Асгард. Не соврал и ранее…  
Порыв ветра вырвал торчащий из кармана Тора кусочек папируса, на котором кровью было написано «Не сомневайся в моей любви».


End file.
